Hikari Strong
by PartheniaTargaryen
Summary: 5,000 years ago a sorcerer cast a spell in an effort to save the future. Now, in the beginning of the group's senior year, the spell takes effect. Yami and Bakura are granted their own bodies, and the hikaris are given a challenge greater than any ever before. But wait...since when is Joey Wheeler a hikari? Fem!Joey.
1. Prologue

**A.N: Well Hello thar. It's been a while since I've been on . Like a long while. In fact I had to reread the rating guidelines and such. You can't write sex scenes anymore? WTF? Meh. I may try to post this with the sex scenes on just because I'm rather proud of them (someone else will prolly have an entirely different opinion but whatevs. I'M proud of them.) Back in my day - and now I sound old, which I'm not - I don't think we had that restriction. Oh well.**

**To be honest this came to me from a plot bunny high on LSD. Its 27 kinds of out of control and has several things I usually don't do in a fanfiction, along with things I do.**

_**Things in this fic I usually don't do**_**:**

**Genderbending****: Joey's a girl. Repeat, Joey will be a GIRL in this story**

**Writing a ship I don't ship****: There will be an implied ship I don't ship that involves Tea. If you don't like Tea that's fine but take it elsewhere. I do like her.**

_**Now for things in this fic that I DO usually do**_**:**

**Yaoi****: I'm a hardcore puppyshipper, but Joey's girl so it doesn't really count. Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping and bit of Chaseshipping at the end.**

**OOCness****: Though to be honest I don't consider it such.**

**OsC****: Joey's past self and the villains**

**Dub names****: Yeah...not gonna use them Japanese names.**

**Screwing Canon****: Don't tell me what actually happened in the show if I get something wrong or something is changed. I have a bad memory and just rewatched the series about a month ago so I forget things. This is fanfiction. The whole point is to twist something we love into something we love more. So pipe down.**

**Anyways, enough my ramblings. Hope you enjoy the story. If not...well...it might make a good coaster for your drink?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Prologue

The sorcerer could feel the magic rising, filling the temple with an aura that so dark it could have put Zorc to shame. He knew he was being reckless, he could see it in his apprentice's eyes. She would never say so, however. She was far too loyal.

He stood in the middle of the etched runes on the floor, mumbling the incantation. He was almost happy Pharaoh Atem was no longer here. He would not have approved of any part of this. The harnessing and twisting of a magic older and more dangerous than the Shadow Games.

"Mahado." The voice nearly made the sorcerer jump. He had not expected her to come here. She was not supposed to know about this. "Mahado, I beg you, stop this."

Mahado didn't turn around. The slightest wrong move and this ritual could destroy everyone here, if not half of Egypt. "You know I cannot," he told Isis. It was true for many reasons. If he stopped now, not only would the future stay in great peril, but it was now impossible to reverse this. If he stopped, who knew what damage it would cause.

"Why would you do this?!" Isis pleaded in outrage. "I understand that you want to serve the Pharaoh! We all do! But this...this," Mahado could hear the tears in her voice. "Why would you _dare_ tamper with the Oricalcos? No good can come from it!"

"I know what I am doing," Mahado snapped, angered by Isis' lack of faith. "You said it yourself. The Pharaoh will return in the future, and a darker evil will rise and only-,"

"And only three powerful hikaris will have the power to stop it," Isis finished for him. "Please, Mahado. What are you trying to do? What could manipulating the Oricalcos do for anyone?"

Mahado was silent for a moment. "It will give them the power they need," he replied, a sense of finality in his voice. He then hears other voices and scowled. "The guards, Isis?" It was more of a statement than a question. He should have expected this. He just hadn't thought Isis would be the one to bring them.

Isis' voice had gone very soft. "I had no choice. His Highness-,"

"Is barely king for a season and believes I serve him."

"He is the Pharaoh! You _do_ serve him!"

"I serve _Atem_!" Mahado shouted. "What I am doing is for _Atem_! You saw yourself. If we do nothing to help the future than anything else we do here is for naught!"

"And Atem would never want you to take these measures!" Isis screamed, he voice choking, "Set is Atem's cousin, Mahado. He is the Pharaoh. Please..." Mahado almost couldn't bear the sound of her voice.

"No, Isis. You must trust me on this," he told her more calmly. "Besides, if our current Pharaoh truly understood what I was doing, he would not mind as much."

"Why would you say-,"

"He was there in your vision, was he not?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "If I do this, he gets to see that devil woman again."

"You should not speak ill of the dead, master," Mana said in a small voice. "Besides I rather liked her."

Mahado smiled a bit. He had meant "devil woman" as a term of enderment. She had been as sharp and fiery as her dragon. It was no wonder Set had fallen for someone such as her. "As did I."

"Enough of this nonsense, Mahado!" Isis yelled. "Stop this now!"

"It is too late, Isis," he said as the runes and symbols that encircled him began to glow. It was not bright green, as stories of the Oricalcos told, but a frightening blood red. "Isis," Mahado continued, looking over his shoulder, "I beg you to forgive me."

The glow became brighter, blinding everyone else in the temple. Mana ran forward as the light began to consume her master.

"No! Mana stay back!"

"Mahado!" Isis hollered.

And then the light was gone, the temple completely dark. there was flurry of confusion from Isis and the guards. "Mahado?" Isis called. "Mahado?!"

When the darkness finally cleared, Isis gasped and calling more desperately for both the sorcerer and his apprentice.

However, both were nowhere to be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that was dramatic.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, Joey's still a boy here. After this he will be a girl though. Once again, Joey will be a girl in this fic. If you don't like it turn back now.**

**Oh, Idk how Japanese school works, then again I pretty much treat any fandom with a made up city (Domino, Dimsdale, Amity Park, your mom) as my very own Play-Dough to do with what I wish.**

**Oh, the time line for this is after the Doma arch, before Dawn of the Duel, which we can throw out the window since Yami's gonna have his own body. And just ignore the KC Grand Prix happened. Its filler anyway. LOL! See its funny because the Doma arch kinda filler-ish too! Aha aha ha ah - nevermind I won't quit my day job.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter One

"And that's how dey became da Dark Magician and da Dark Magician Girl," Joey finished as they made their was up to the school. The weekend had been fairly uneventful, in fact nothing much had happened since the battle with Dartz, except for the group's senior year.

Yugi smiled up at his friend, "you sure do know a lot about the back stories of the cards, Joey," he said cheerfully. It really did impress him how much the blond know about Duel Monsters.

"What can I say," Joey said with a shrug, "I gotta know somethin' about somethin'."

"There you guys are!" called Tea from the front of the building, She was followed closely by Tristan and Ryou. Her happy face quickly turned into a frown. "Joey, what happened to your face?!"

Joey sighed. He had wanted to avoid this. The only person who knew the truth was Tristan. He was sure Yugi suspected, but was thankful his best friend never said anything.

"Just got inta a fight wit' some creep tryin' ta steal my wallet," Joey replied, burying his hand in his pockets, He exchanged glances with Tristan, who seemed to also exchange glances with Yugi. The even odders reaction was Ryou, who looked deep in thought.

"Hope the other guy looks worse," said the voice of their other friend, Duke Devlin as he approached the group.

Joey shrugged. "Eh, ya know me. No one messes wit' Joey Wheela'," he said conceitedly. Tea stared for a minute, as if contemplating something. It had Joey worried until she rolled her eyes.

"You should at least go to the nurse and have her look at it," she said as the group began walking into the building. "Really, Joey, I wish you wouldn't fight so much."

"Look, Tea, it's fine," he told her flatly. "It'll go away in a few days and dat's dat. And like I said, da otha' guy looks way worse."

It wasn't entirely untrue. The other guy was probably passed out drunk at the moment back home.

"Get into a fight with another stay, Mutt?" asked the cold voice of an all too familiar stoic teen sitting in the corner of the classroom. Joey growled.

"I'm gonna 'stray' you in a minute, Moneybags!" Joey threatened. Tea sighed in frustration. Tristan was glaring at Kaiba along with Joey. Duke rolled his eyes.

Yugi was the one who spoke next, stopping the fight before it could begin. "You're coming tomorrow, right, Kaiba?" he asked.

Kaiba made a "hn" noise, not looking up from his laptop. "As much as I feel my time can be better spent elsewhere, Mokuba appears to have found a way to drag me along."

Yugi gave a small smile. "Good."

Classes went by as usual, with Joey kind of dazing out of them here and there. there were some subjects Joey did get, but others his brain just couldn't process. He made it this far on C's, so he figured is would be fine the rest of the way through.

"So, Yugi, what do you think Ishizu wants to talk about?" Tristan asked at lunch. It was safe to say everyone was curious about this.

Yugi shook his head. "I don't know. She said she saw something recently when looking into the past. and Marik could just...sense something. Something dark."

"It's not his 'otha' half' again is it?" Joey asked between bites.

Yugi shook his head again. "I asked that too. It's something else. Something...worse." He didn't look at his friends for a moment. "I guess it's a good thing the Pharaoh wanted them to keep their Millenium Items. Apparently they needed them."

Ryou seemed to shift uncomfortably. "Speaking of which," he said, "has Yami been acting, I don't know, strange?"

Yugi seemed to pale for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"It's just ...well," Ryou shifted again, "Bakura's been in a foul mood recently. Well, more so than usual. He seems...restless. I suppose that's the right word for it."

Yugi seemed to find his plate rather interesting. "Yami has been acting a little strange. He keeps saying he feels like something's going to happen. And he also told me he feels trapped all the time. More trapped than ever." Then Yugi shrugged, giving Ryou a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Ryou. We'll just ask Ishizu about it tomorrow."

Ryou nodded but still looked worried. Joey often wondered how Bakura treated Ryou; if there was some possibility he wasn't too cruel to his host. Joey silently thanked Ra that he didn't have Ryou and Yugi's problems.

Whe school ended for the day, Joey walked with Yugi to the Game Shop. He had worked there for a while now. Yugi being the King of Games brought in tons of customers now, so the extra help was needed and Granpa Moto could afford it. Joey loved it. It was easy work, most cleaning, organizing and stocking, but he loved helping people find the perfect item as well. It also helped that a few of the kids that came in knew who he was as well, and felt particularly happy when he got asked for tips along with Yugi.

"Joey," Yugi asked as the closed up the shop. Joey froze at the softness of his friend's voice.

"Yeah, Yug'," he asked uncertainly.

"If you want you can stay the night," Yugi said, trying to keep his voice light. "I mean, you'll be coming here tomorrow for the meeting anyway and...well..." he cut himself off. Joey looked at the tri-color haired boy for a moment, supposing that answered some of the questions about how much Yugi knew about his home life.

"Thanks, Yug'," Joey said with a smile. "But I gotta get home. If not the ol' man'll kill me." The wince on Yugi's face had not been his intention. "I'll be okay, pal."

Yugi still looked uncertain, but he got that look on his face he usually got when he was listening to Yami. Then he sighed. "Okay, Joey. Just...just know you're always welcomed here."

Joey turned back to the door. "Thanks, Yugi."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where 'ave ya been, boy," slurred Joey's father as the blond entered their small apartment.

Joey sighed. "I went ta work, Dad," Joey told him, "like I do everyday after school."

The strike that followed told Joey he had said the wrong thing.

"Don'cha talk back ta me, boy," his father said, kicking Joey in the ribs while he was down. Joey grunted. Tonight apparently had been a bad night to come home. Most nights Joey's father would simply be too dazed and drunk to interact at all, with maybe the occasional punch of slap. Then there were nights like this, where his father was particularly pissed off. Joey knew this was bad. The last time it was like this Joey barely made it out.

"I was just...tellin' ye where I was, Dad," Joey explained, getting up from the floor and quickly as possible. His ribs were in pain, but he believed them to merely be bruised. That relieved Joey. The hospital was never an option.

"Oh no ya don'," his father yelled, grabbing Joey by the hair and throwing him across the room. Joey could easily fight back. He had been in a gang after all. He never did though. He could never bring himself to do it. Luckily, he was close to his bedroom door. He launched himself inside, slamming and locking the door.

"Boy!" his father hollered, pounding on the door. Joey sighed, as he felt a trickle of something down his face. He swore when he realized he was bleeding. "Ya betta' open dis door!"

Joey knew the door wasn't going to hold with he way his father was banging on it. The frame was beginning to splinter. Thinking on his feet, he gathered some spare clothes and shoved them into his backpack. He'd just stay the night in the park tonight and show up early to Yugi's to use the shower. He'd done similar things before, claiming the water being turned off and such. Maybe tomorrow his dad would be in a better mood. Or at least a little more lucid from being a lot more drunk.

Slinging the backpack over his shoulder, Joey snuck down the fire escape, trying to go slow at to not hurt himself further. His ribs hurt the worst, but he had definitely had had worse. Knife wounds, gun shots, things the gang had paid for. That was one thing he could say for them. They were a group of horrible, blood-thirsty punks, but they took care of each other. But Joey fought his way out when he found something better. That day Yugi stood up for him and Tristan did a lot for Joey. It was kind of the beginning of something new. If only other things in his life could change.

"Ya betta' not come back this time, boy!" Joey heard his father shout. "If ya come back I swear I'll beat the ever lovin' shit outta ya!" Joey frowned at that. His dad had threatened a lot of things, but never for Joey to not come back. Joey sighed, hoping the man would probably forget it tomorrow. He could nowhere near afford to live on his own, not on the Game Shop wages alone. He had allocated some money from dueling, but it wouldn't last long and though Joey was good - third best had to count for something - he could never make a career out of it.

Joey was halfway to the park when a car pulled up. Joey's initial reaction was to pick up the pace and run, but when the back window rolled down pure curiosity stopped him from doing so.

"Bit late for you to be out on your own, Mutt, don't you think?" Seto Kaiba asked, his voice expressionless. "There's a leash law, after all."

"Oh, piss off, Kaiba," Joey told him. Yelling hurt, so he wasn't in th mood for arguing. "I could ask ya da same question."

Kaiba rose a brow. "I just got off work," he replied stiffly. "As for you, I know Yugi doesn't make you work this late, and your residence is in the other direction."

Joey didn't ask how Kaiba knew these things. He was Seto Kaiba after all. He probably knew everything about all of them.

Well, almost everything...

"It's none o' yer business, Moneybags," Joey assured him. "Just leave me alone."

Just as Joey was about to start walking again, the back door of the car popped open.

"Get in, Wheeler," Kaiba ordered. Joey froze and turned around.

"Why?" Joey asked, getting annoyed. "I told ya, leave me alone."

"You're bleeding all the way down the side of your face," Kaibe told him, sounding frustrated, "and clearly by the way you're holding your side you're more injured than that. Normally, I wouldn't give a damn but if Mokuba or you're little geek squad finds out tomorrow that I left you like this I will never hear the end of it." He glared at the blond, blue eyes flaring. "Now get in the damn car before I change my mind."

Joey took a step foreward then stopped. "I can't. I can't go to da hospital, Kaiba."

"I didn't say I would take you there," said the brunet. "I just said get in the car. Now."

Joey sighed before finally complying. He knew that if his friends found out Kaiba had offered to be nice - to him of all people - and shoved it in the billionaire's face, he'd never hear the end of it either.

Once in the car, Kaibe gave the driver the order to go. He also pulled out a first aid kit from under the seat and without another word he pulled out what appeared to be a wet wipe and began cleaning Joey up.

"Uh, Kaiba?" Joey said uncertainly, pulling away.

Kaiba frowned. "I won't have you bleeding all over the place, Wheeler," he told the other boy. "These seats are Italian leather."

Joey glared but allowed Kaibe to clean him up. He was fine until the brunet put something on his cut that stung horribly. "Ouch! Dat hurts, ya bastard!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby. Besides, I know you've suffered far worse."

Joey stared at him, amber eyes wide. "Uh, how much do ya know 'bout me?"

Kaibe was quiet for a moment as he tended the wound on Joey's forehead., the blond noticing how uncomfortably close they were. Joey swallowed, noticing things he normally didn't notice. Like how soft Kaiba's hair looked. How gentle his hands were. The look in blue eyes as he tended to Joey's cut. They were angry, but at someone other than Joey.

They were things Joey never wanted to notice. He didn't like noticing them. Because then he temporarily forgot how much of an asshole Seto Kaiba was.

"I know you were in a gang," Kaiba answered, finally finishing his work on the wound, "and I know who you really get in fights with."

Joey glared at this. "Excuse me?!" Great. That's just what he needed. "Are ya gonna blackmail me 'r somethin'?!"

Kaiba's face remained stoic as he replaced the first aid kit under the seat. "Please, Wheeler, you're hardly worth blackmailing. I would gain nothing from it."

Joey had the urge to punch the CEO , but decided he probably shouldn't in a moving car. He didn't put it past Kaiba to throw him out.

"Lift up your shirt."

Joey jumped at that, his breathing hitching. "Wha...what?"

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "Obviously your chest is injured. I need to take a look at it. If you don't want me to take you to the hospital I'd rather make sure I don't actually have to." Joey hesitated, swallowing hard. He really, really didn't want to do this. If money weren't an issue, he would have changed his tune about the hospital. "Now, Wheeler!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh, pipe the fuck down." Joey took a breath before lifting his shirt, showing where his father had kicked him. It was turning a dark purple now, but didn't look nearly as bad as it felt. Joey held back a squeak as Kaiba reached over and touched the spot without any warning. "Gah! Geez, Rich-Boy yer hands 'r freezin'!"

Kaiba ignored him, not even sparing him a glance. "It appears you just have some bruising," he said matter-of-factly, pulling his hand away. "Which means I don't have to force you to go to the hospital."

Joey rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt back down. "Yeah, yeah, whateva'."

Kaiba sighed, sounded exhausted. Joey spared him a glance out of the corner of his eye. It was weird to see the usually confident, powerful teen look so tired. "Where am I taking you?" the brunet asked.

"Huh?"

Kaibe face-palmed. "Since I see you well enough to not be forced to go to the hospital, where you explicitly said to not take you, I would like to get you out of my car as soon as possible. I believe my allergies are acting up."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Kaiba," Joey said sarcastically.

"I thought so," Kaiba replied with a smirk.

Joey growled. "Whateva', Rich-Boy just take me ta Yugi's."

Kaiba eyed the blond. "Are you sure? I figured you wouldn't want to explain your condition."

"He knows," Joey told Kaiba, not looking at him. "Or at least suspects. He offered ta let me stay da night."

Kaiba nodded. "Why did you refuse?"

"Why do ya care?" Joey snapped. Why of all the people in universe did Kaiba have the one to find him?

"I'm simply curious," said Kaiba, eyes narrowed. "And what have I told you about barking at your master?"

"Yah right. In yer dreams, Kaiba," Joey said with an eye roll.

Kabe leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. "So are you going to tell me why you turned Yugi down, knowing what you would be going home to?"

Joey hated that Kaibe knew about this. He hated it moe that Kaiba was borderline interrogating him about it. "My ol' man ain't always this bad. I figured he'd be passed out drunk of at least more...lethargic."

"Ooh, a vocabulary word. I didn't know you could do tricks, Mutt."

"Yer a real asshole, ya know that?" Joey told him with a snarl. "Anyway, there's that and plus...Yugi and Gramps have done a lot fer me over da years. It don't feel right imposin' on them." Joey looked at Kaiba, wondering if his story touched a nerve at all. Kaiba's face was blank like always and Joey mentally smacked himself. What had he been expecting exactly.

They reached the Game Shop a while after that, neither boy saying anything more. Joey sighed as he began to exit the care. "Kaiba," he said, tring to find the right words. When nothing came he simply said, "Thanks, Kaiba."

Kaiba snorted. "Don't mention it, Wheeler." He told the blond. "Seriously, I mean it. I'll ruin you if you do."

"Yeah, yeah," Joey rolled his eyes and grinned. "See ya tomorrow, Moneybags."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Yugi asked as they were settled in his bedroom. "Joey, you can't stay there. Jest let me talk to Granpa. He'll let you stay here-,"

"No, Yugi," Joey said firmly. "I can't do dat to you guys. Ya've dont enough fer me as it is."

"But you can't drop out of school!" Yugi insisted. "Joey, you're family. You're...you're the brother I never had. Just let me help you, please?"

Joey sighed. Tristan had made similar offers before, but Joey knew his oldest friend could never follow through. Tristan's family didn't really like Joey, and kind of blamed him for Tristan getting into the gang in the first place. Joey knew Yugi would want him to tell, Tea, and if she didn't suspect already like Yugi had, it wouldn't turn out well. The girl meant well, but she couldn't help Joey either, and the lecture/friendship speech that would come from it would only annoy him.

Yugi, however, could help him. The Game Shop apartment wasn't big, but Joey had never needed a lot of space. He and Yugi would have to share a room, which he knew the smaller boy wouldn't mind. He shared his mind and body with a five-thousand year old Pharaoh, after all. the problem was that Joey pretty much knew he would be a burden: living there, eating there and getting paid wages for the Game Shop work on top of it. He couldn't do that to the Motos.

But the alternative was probably beign homeless. After his father's outburst, Joey knew he was in deep shit if the man did end up remembering the threat the following night. If he went back...he might not come out alive. Where else could he go?

"I'll ...think about it, Yug'," he said. "Just...let's get some sleep. We gotta get the Game Shop in tip-top shape."

Yugi looked a little hopeful, nodding. "You're right." He reached over and shut off the light, burying himself in a the covers of his bed. Joey rolled over on the floor, Yugi's bed not being big enough for the two of them to sleep comfortably. "Good night, Joey."

"Night, Yug'."

Joey stayed awake for a moment, wrestling with the decision he would have to make. He didn't want to drop out of school, but being a burden sounded just as bad.

_I almost wish I had a Millenium Item ta make a wish on_, Joey thought._ I'd wish fer my life ta change. I dunno how. But any change at dis point would be nice._

-I'm bringin' the page break back-

That night, the moon was an eerie red color, like a ball of flame on the dark blue sky. Hidden beyond the woods in the rural area outside Domino city, a man with blue hair and almost black eyes smirked.

"It appears the Dark Magician's little trick is about to begin," he said to himself, taking a sip of his whine. "No matter, I almost have the sacrifices I need. The device will be ready soon, and this will only give me access to the very power I need to fully control it." He gave a dark chuckle, turning to the woman standing behind him. "You know what to do."

The woman bowed. "Yes, Mr. Valdis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMG...yeah not much happened here except my hints at Puppyshipping.**

**While writing the part about Yugi sharing his body with the Pharaoh, the pervert in me went "Yeah he does!" I'm horrible.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay...Joey's gonna be a girl now. I do start out using 'him' and 'he,' but it's just for effect. He's a she now. Seriously. Final warning.**

**Also I imagine - or me and my friends do - that a female Joey Wheeler would sound like Jenna Marbles. Yes I know she's not from Brooklyn, at least I'm pretty sure she's from Boston or somewhere around there, but to me the accents are a similar. Don't tell me in a review how insulted you are that I don't know the difference between accents. I'm from Texas and people don't believe I've lived there my whole life because I don't have the stereo-typical drawl.**

**Oh, if you don't know who Jenna Marbles is you should totally look her up. Like yesterday. She's hilarious. I nearly die after all her videos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Two

"Joey?" Yugi called, his voice quivering. "Joey?! Wake up!"

"Honey waffles," Joey said groggily. He breifly noticed the odd high sound to his voice, but blamed it on sleepiness. "What is it, Yug'?"

"It's my puzzle," Yugi said, sounding panicked. "Look!"

Joey sat up and shook his head, wondering why his hair felt so weird. He looked at Yugi's puzzle. It was glowing brightly, something it never did unless Yugi was about to turn into Yami.

"J-Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey notice the weird way Yugi was looking at him and rose a brow.

"What?" he asked. Yugi didn't answer, just pointing to him and shaking. Joey threw the covers off. He was in just his tshirt and boxers, which Yugi had seen him in several times before. Why did the small boy look so embarrassed?

"Joey I don't...know how...to say," he was stammering, before closing his eyes and pointing to the mirror.

Joey was confused, but made his way to the mirror. He figured Yugi would be more concerned about the Millenium Puzzle acting funny, yet he was freaking out over Joey. Once the blond was in front of the mirro, he could kind of understand why Yugi would be so shocked.

Standing in the mirror was a _girl_. A girl with volumnous blonde hair, a thin but curvy body, long slender legs and breasts the size of grapefruits. Joey looked behind him to see who this very attractive girl was before, realizing there was no one there but him.

Well, _her_.

At that, Joey screamed, pointing accusingly at the Millenium Puzzle. "Did dat do this?! Did da Pharaoh do this ta me?!"

"I don't know!" Yugi said, still blushing and not looking at Joey. "It's been doing this since I woke up. I also found this on my wrist!" He held out his wrist for Joey to see, showing an odd golden circle that wasn't there before. It kind of looked like the sun. Then Yugi gasped. "You have it too!" He took Joey's hand and showed her, the markings were identical.

"What the hell is goin' on?!" the blonde exclaimed. "Mostly why am I a girl?!"

"I really don't know, Joey," Yugi replied. "I can't get in touch with Yami. He won't answer. I don't-,"

Then, a stange circle appeared in the room, reminiscent of the Spell Binding Circle of the Oricalcos, only it was crimson in color. The circle shined brightly for a while, blinding Joey and Yugi before it finally faded away.

Kneeling on the floor, looking dazed, in his very own body separate from Yugi, was Yami himself.

"Ya-Yami?" Yugi asked, uncertain. He'd only ever seen Yami with his own body inside his head, or during their duel in the mountains while the Pharaoh search for his soul. Yami looked up, blinking several times.

"Yugi?" he said, his eyes glazed. When they feel on Joey, they widened sharply. Yami toppled over, landing on his rear. "J-Juno?!"

Yugi and Joey exchanged baffled looks. "No, Yami this...this is Joey."

Yami got to his feet, still staring at the blonde. "Joey?" he asked, obviously bewildered. "But why are you a...girl?"

"You tell me" Joey demanded. "Yer the one with yer puzzle all glowin' an' shit!"

"Yami what's going on?" Yugi asked. The phone rang, then, silencing any explanation the Pharaoh might have given. They stared as it stopped ringing, indicating that Granpa had answered it.

"Yugi," he called to his grandson. "Ryou's on the phone."

"Oh, okay," Yugi called back. He shakily picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Joey turned back to Yami, noticing that was still staring. She silently thanked the gods for giving her a sister and a female best friend. She understood to a point how a girl's body worked, but that definitely didn't mean she ever wanted to be one. She had been just fine being male!

"Why do ya keep starin'?!" Joey hollered. She'd never taken the Pharaoh for being a pervert.

Yami shook his head. "I'm sorry, Joey," he said. "You just...you just look so much like Juno."

"Who da fuck is Juno?!"

Yami's response was cut off by Yugi hanging up the phone. He looked at Yami and Joey like he was about to throw up.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, approaching his younger look-a-like. Joey did the same.

"Come on, Yug', speak ta us."

"Ryou said..." Ygi tried , not looking at either of them. "Ryou said ..."

"What is it, aibou?" Yami asked. "What happened to Ryou?"

"It's Bakura," Yugi finally explained, staring at the floor. "He has his own body, too."

-caught in a bad page break-

Joey paced the floor. They had called their friends and tried to explain the situation. Emphasis on try. Tristan flipped out. Tea was shocked but Joey was sure she had heard the tiniest bit of excitement in her voice. They had also called Ishizu and Marik and told them as well, and they said they would attempt to figure something out before they reached the Game Shop.

"Joey, you have to calm down," Yami said quietly. Joey couldn't help but notice how particularlly close the Pharaoh and Yugi sat next to each other.

"Calm down?!" Joey raged. "Calm down?! I'm. A. _GIRL_! As in _female_! A _dame_! A _broad_! A _woman_! Not ta mention ya have yer own body, Bakura has his own body and Ryou and Yugi and me have weirdo matchin' tatoos!" She glared at the Pharaoh.

"Really, you look just like her," Yami said raising a brow. "It's uncanny."

"Who, Yami?" Yugi asked. "I mean, who's Juno?"

Yami looked at Yugi for a moment before his expression became that of joyous surprise. "I...remember, Yugi."

Yugi had a confused look on his face which almost immediately turned to one of understanding. "You mean...your past?"

"Yes! All of it! I don't know how but I remember!" He beamed at his hikari, before sobering, remembering that the situation at hand was still on of utter obscurity. "What could have happened?"

"I don't know," Yugi said, staring down at the Millenium Puzzle. "Hopefully Ishizu and Marik can shead some light on it."

"Me too," Joey complained, folding her arms over the new additions for her chest. "Seriously how do girls deal with these things?!" She looked back at Yami. "Now who da hell is Juno?"

Once again, Yami was interrupted and Tea, Tristan and Duke all entered the living room. Tristan and Duke gaped at Joey, while Tea blinked, looking from Joey to Yami and back again, as if deciding which to tackle first. A box was in her hand.

"I figured you might need these," Tea said, shoving th box at Joey. "It's a bunch of my old bras. I wasn't sure what size you'd be, but luckily you're not as big as me. But one of my old one should fit."

"Yer enjoyin' ain'tcha?"

"The fact that we can hang out with the Pharaoh and Yugi at the same time? Yes. The fact that I now finally have a female friend? Most definitely."

"Am I really da only one who's freakin' out about dis?" Joey asked no one.

"Trust me," Duke said, dragging a still gaping Tristan over to the couch with him, "you're not." He looked Joey up and down as he sat.

"Did...did you just check me out?!" Joey accused Duke. "I'm a girl not even a day and yer checkin' me out?!" She rounded on Tristan. "And snap outta it, Tristan! I'm a girl! Not an alien!"

Tristan finally shook his head. "Sorry, man...uh...girl. Ugh! This is so weird!"

"We've dealt with weird before," Tea reassured. "And we'll get through it like we always do. together." She turned back to Joey. "Now could you please do us a favor and put one of those on?"

"Oh, no!" Joey argued. "I ain't wearin' a bra!"

"Yes you are!" Tea told her. "I will not have my only female friend looked at as a skank!"

"Really? We don' even know if I'm gonna stay dis way" I better not stay dis way, she thought.

"Well, in the meantime you're going to look presentable," Tea said, he hands on her hips. "Now, you will put on one of those bras even if I have shove your boobs in one myself!"

"A'right, a'right, sheesh!" Joey was about to make her way upstairs when she realized something. She had no idea how to put on a bra. This was going to be awkward. "Um...Tea?"

Tea sighed. "Come on, then," she said, following the blonde upstairs.

Whem the two girls returned, Ryou had arrived, and surprisingly had a ver bitter looking Bakura with him.

"What's he doing here?" Joey demanded.

Bakura rose a brow. "Is that you, Blondie?" His face became an evil grin. "You make a cute girl."

"I'll 'cute' yer face here in a minute!" Joey yelled, brandishing her fist.

"Well, when he realized he had no shadow magic it was easy enough to drag him here," Ryou said bitterly, his eyes narrowed at his dark half. He then turned back to Joey, staring. "Hm, it is quite strange seeing you as a girl, Joey."

"Try wakin' up, one," she told him.

When Ishizu and Marik finally arrived, they're eyes went as wide as saucers. They were silent for a long time, ages really, before Ishizu spoke. "It is so good to see you, my Pharaoh," she said to Yami. Yami merely nodded as she took her sear, Marik sitting next to his sister. He eyed Bakura.

"Should we worry about him having his own body?" he asked. Bakura growled.

"Watch what you say, you hermit," the theif warned.

"Without his shadow magic, he isn't a threat," Ishizu explained. "And besides, the fact that he's even hear suggests that he's here for answers as much as anyone else."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Bakura demanded.

"Ya got no reason ta be mad, ya over-sized rabbit!" Joey told him. "In case ya haven' noticed, I'm a _girl_!"

"Yes well that's...odd," Ishizu said.

"Odd?! That's all ya can say?!"

"We do have an explanation for all of this," Marik said in a calm voice. "At least we hope it explains it all."

"Well whaddya waitin' for?"

"Is Kaiba not joining us, then?" Ishizu asked.

Joey's stomach suddenly disintegrated. She had forgotten all about Kaiba. If he saw her like this...

"I'm right here," said the very boy in question as he entered the room, Mokuba at his side. Yugi left the room momentarily to fetch some chairs for them. However, when he sat them out for them, the brothers did not sit down.

"Seto," Mokuba said, blinking. "I think I'm seeing double."

"Hm." Kaiba said, eyeing Yami and Yugi and them Ryou and Bakura. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"Just let us explain, Kaiba," Ishizu said. "We have a lot to discuss."

"No. First one of you will tell me what the hell is going on," Kaiba demanded.

Joey exploded. "Sit the fuck down, Moneybags before I give ya somethin' ta really complain about! I'm sick of all da inta'ruptions already!"

Both Kaiba's stared, as if noticing the blonde girl who had yelled for the first time. Seto looked like his computer brain was about to short-circuit, and Mokuba was gaping like a fish.

Finally, the younger of the brother's spoke. "Joey?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So yah. I want to keep Joey in character as much as possible. I've notice that sometimes people with turn him into a girl and he doesn't put up enough of a fight for my liking. Hopefully I can do that. Hopefully**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Three

_Great, just great_, Joey thought to herself, trying to discern what Kaiba was thinking. It was obvious what Mokuba was thinking, but the more detached of the brothers was always more annoyingly hard to read.

"Yes, that's something else we are going to have to discuss," Marik said coolly. The Kaiba brothers finally took their seats, the elders eyes never leaving Joey.

"Alright," Ishizu said. "Now that we are all here we can begin. as I'm sure you know I saw a vision recently that left me a bit disturbed." No one said anything. Kaiba simply rolled his eyes. "I saw a sorcerer casting a dangerous spell that took the life of him and his apprentice. I can't tell you what the spell was, but it was most likely forbbiden because my past self was not...happy."

Joey looked up. "Ya do realize ya just summarized the legend behind da Dark Magician and da Dark Magician Girl." she said

"Well," Ishizu replied, "some legends do stem from truths."

"Do you mean," Yami said, appearing shocked and betrayed, "that Mahado used forbidden arts?"

Ishizu blinked. "You remember your past, I take it?"

"Yes," Yami said. "I can't imagine Mahado going against my wishes like that."

"His intentions were good," Ishizu said, sounding defensive. "He only meant to help you in this time. And Yugi, as well."

"What does dis have ta do wit' me bein' a girl?" Joey asked impatiently.

"We're getting to that," Marik responded. "Go ahead, sister."

She nodded. "Mahado's spell was meant to give the three powerful hikaris - the three powerful beings my past self saw in her vision - the power they needed to stand alone and face an oncoming evil. That explains why the Pharaoh and Bakura were granted their own bodies and the strange marking on your wrists. They are the symbol for the sun, representing pure light."

"I have a question," Tristan announced, raising his hand as if in class. "Why wasn't Marik involved in this, then? Isn't he a hikari or whatever? He did have a super psycho evil half."

Tea threw her friend a lethal glare while Duke smacked him upside the head. However, no one could deny the question wasn't legitimate.

"A true hikari is granted powers usually from a part of them lost to the past. With Yugi and Ryou it is the Pharaoh and Bakura, for example. Sometimes they are even those who simply inherit the powers of their previous life." Ishizu explained. "At least that is what we've gathered." He looked to her brother, as if asking permission to continue. Marik nodded. "Marik's darker half was created of his own darkness, not someone elses."

"There's just one problem with that, Ishizu," Joey said, glancing at her wrist. "I ain't no hikari."

A knowing smile swept across Ishizu's face. "That is where you are wrong, Joey." She reached into her bag, rummaging for a bit, everyone in room looking on tensely. Then, she pulled out a pair of golden scales.

"The Millenium Scale," Yami said. "So Joey is Juno's reincarnation."

Ishizu looked thoughtful. "Was that her name? I never heard it spoken in my visions. I only saw her a few times, and almost brushed her off, though I brought this just in case. I'm glad I did so."

"That is why I'm a girl? Because some stupid sorcerer five-t'ousand years ago turned me into my past self?"

"Whatever hikari powers you possess, Joey, " Ishizu said, "apparently you must be girl to tap into them."

"I should have known this was a waste of time," Kaiba grumbled.

"Come on, big brother, look around you," Mokuba said, "The Pharaoh and Bakura could be explained somewhat logically, but can you really come up with a rational explanation about why Joey is now a girl?"

Kaiba looked at his brother for a moment then back to Joey, his face void of emotion as usual. Joey could almost see the gears turning in his head. It amused her to see the CEO so stumped.

"Who was Juno, Yami?" Yugi asked again. There was a shake to his voice that was hard not to notice.

Yami sighed. "Juno was a Roman young woman who came to my kingdom, saying she was an ambassador from her Caesar father." His expression softened. "It turned out she was running away from her fiancée. She was...something else." He smiled, looking at Joey. "Though this does explain quite a bit, Joey. You're probably the luckiest person I know, at least when it comes to dueling. Juno was the first to show us the Red Eyes Black Dragon, your favorite card."

Joey shifted uncomfortably. She was used to someone else dealing with supernatural crap and helping them through it, not being one of the ones in the middle of it. "Here," Ishizu finally said, handing her the Millenium Scale. Joey hesitated. "Take it. Perhaps it will show you something."

Warily, Howy took it, and immediately the room changed. Joey wasn't in the living room of the Game Shop apartment anymore. She was in some stone building, with pillars and painted walls. She looked around for a bit, trembling.

A young woman entered the room she was in, who looked identical to her. The same blonde hair, same height, same build. She wore a gown of some sort in a light green color, which exposed most of her back and one of her legs. The girl approached the Millenium Items that laid sitting across the back wall curiously, keeping her steps slow and careful. Joey followed, getting closer. She notice then the one difference in their features.

The look-alike's eyes were a deep shade of ruby red.

So this is Juno, Joey thought.

Juno got closer to the shelf that held the Millenium Items, looking at them with a sense of wonder. She lifted her hand, stopping midway as her face became thoughtful, before continuing. As she reached for the Scale, it began to glow. Juno started, jumping back.

"What do you think you are doing? asked a voice from the doorway. Both Joey and Juno whirled around and poor Joey nearly had a heart attack.

The man, beside the tan and then extreme differences in wardrobe, looked just like Kaiba.

"Well, hello there, Priest," Juno said with a grin. "Stalking me again?"

The priest scowled. "If you were not so suspicious, I would not have to," he told the blonde as he approached her. He glared when he saw the state of the Millenium Scale, casting a triumphant glow across the room. "What did you do, Roman?"

"I didn't do a thing," Juno replied in irritation. "I did not even touch it."

The scale flash suddenly, before reappearing in Juno's hands. It then closed on itself, collapsing into the shape of a heart.

"It has chosen you," the Kaiba look-a-like said. He did not sound happy. "Why, in the name of Ra, would it choose you?"

Juno looked a little smug. "Well I am quite a likable person. Unlike you, Priest."

The priest glared. "That Pharaoh must be informed." he snatched Juno's wrist. "You will tell him what you were doing sneaking around like a common thief."

"I honestly do not understand why you dislike me so much," Juno told him, trying to get her wrist free. The priest pulled hard on it suddenly, bring the blonde to his chest.

"I do not trust you," he growled.

Juno rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Then the image faded, and the scale in Joey's hand did the same as the one in the vision, collapsing into the shape of a heart. Yugi brought her some rope, similar to what Ryou had on his Millenium Ring, so she could tie it around the neck.

"Geez, Kaiba, even yer past self was an asshole," Joey informed the billionaire. Kaiba glared.

"So...all this has to do with a spell cast five thousand years ago in order to give us powers we need?" Ryou asked.

"That's we know so far," Marik answered, "but the Mahado had a reason for it. As my sister said, her past self saw three powerful hikaris along with a great evil. An evil unlike anything we have ever faced. It is why you were granted these powers." He paused, looking from Joey, to Yugi, to Ryou. "The hardest part about this is in the end you may be on your own."

"You mean, we can't help at all?" Tea asked.

Marik shook his head. "Whatever this is, Yugi, Ryou and Joey have to stand alone. At least that is what Ishizu saw. It is perhaps why the Pharaoh and Bakura were given their own bodies yet their memories restored. You can support them, of course."

Joey, Ryou and Yugi exchanged looks with each other. Joey immediately hated this entire situation. she hadn't exactly been on the sidelines, but she had never been the hero either. Not to mention she had never liked dealing with magic. She frowned, staring at the Millenium Item that now hung across her chest.

And of course there was the fact that she was a _girl_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Marika and Ishizu has left, the rest of the group ordered pizza. Yugi invited the Kaiba's to stay, but Seto declined, saying he had to go to work. Mokuba managed to coax his brother to allow him to stay. Exposing him or something or rather had something to do with it.

"So...um, Joey?" Tristan asked carefully. Joey looked up from her pizza, already not liking the tone in her friend's voice. "What are you gonna tell your dad? And about school?"

Joey swallowed. She hadn't thought of that. Her father was already pissed at her, and there was a good chance if she showed at her house in her current condition her dad would completely lose it.

"You could always cook up some story about how she was always a girl and she just hid is for whatever reason," Bakura suggested in a bored tone. Everyone stared at him.

"That's actually a very good idea, Bakura," Ryou said, blinking.

"Yeah," Tristan added, still sounding concerned. "But...what about your dad?"

Joey sighed. "Don't worry about it, Tris. I'll figure something out."

"You could just stay here, Joey," Yugi said with a smile. "I mean, you being girl doesn't change the offer."

"Yeah, but Yami does change things," Joey said quietly. "Not only would it be cramped with de three of us in one room but since I'm a girl...it kinda complicate things."

Tea bit her lip. "You could stay with me." Joey's eyes widened. She now wondering how much Yugi and Tristan had told the brunette. The blonde shook her head.

"You know yer mom won't allow that," Joey reminded her. "Besides, how would ya explain this anyway?"

"Um...well..."

"What about my place?" Duke asked.

"Oh no, Dice-Boy!" Joey told him. "I ain't going anywhere near ya when ya just checked me out!"

That's when Mokuba piped up, "You could stay at the mansion, Joey."

Joey nearly choked on her food. Tristan dropped his plate. Bakura suddenly started laughing, earning him an elbow from Ryou.

"Thanks, kiddo, but I don' think yer brotha' would be too happy 'bout dat," Joey said, now merely picking at her pizza.

A devious grin appeared across Mokuba's face. "You'd be surprised," he said casually. He seemed to realize he said something weird before continuing. "Besides, I have my ways. and we have plenty of room so you can have you're privacy."

Joey frowned again. "I just realized I don't have any other clothes. Just a spare pair, my school stuff and my deck 'r all in my backpack."

"Seto does give me an emergency credit card," Mokuba said slyly.

"Mokuba, I don't-,"

"Oh my God!" Tea shrieked. "Oh my God! We can go shopping!" She practically jumped Joey and began shaking her. "I can actually go shopping with an actual girl!"

"I hate you all," Joey grumbled.

"Come one, Joey, the mansion is huge. Seto probably won' even notice you're there. And don't say anything about imposing because where filthy, stinky, unnecessarily rich." then Mokuba put on the biggest puppy dog eyes ever imagined. "Plus...I can always use someone to play video games with when Seto's at work."

Joey really wanted to say no, that this was a bad idea, that Kaiba would murder them all. Had Mokub's eyes always been so big and sad. Joey cursed her feminine hormones.

"Fine," Joey sighed. "But I'm warnin' ya. Yer brotha' is not gonna like this."

The smirk on Mokuba's face could easily rival his older brother's. Joey began to wonder whether or not she should be worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah...Joey should be very worried. I love manipulative/matchmaking Mokuba  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**So...I'm kinda tipsy right now while I type this. Yeah...I'm sure it's been edited...or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Four

After scheduling the shopping spree for the following day, Mokuba called a car to pick him and Joey up. The driver looked at Joey oddly but said nothing. Mokuba began talking about all the new things he heard Seto was working on. Joey was immediately having second thoughts about this and it didn't help that she also had the whole 'darkness is coming' thing to contend with. She wondered what they would have to face this time. Joey and he friends had already been through so much. Why couldn't it just stop?

"Wanna play a game when we get inside?" Mokuba asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Joey raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be going to be soon?"

"Nah. I got time. Plus Seto's still in his office and probably won't be out until morning of something."

Joey frowned. She didn't like the idea of Kaiba working that hard. I definitely wasn't healthy.

"Fine, one game," Joey said. She was actually ver happy Mokuba was here. Joey had always missed her sister, Serenity, terribly because she never got to see her. I bothered her that Kaba has his younger brother here all the time and didn't seem to make time for him.

Mokuba picked out a fighting game for the two of them They played for a bit before Joey had to pause it awkwardly, muttering how she needed to use the bathroom.

"Down th hall, second door to the left," Mokuba told her. Joey nodded, knowing that this was going to be far more awkward than it should be. Once she had take care of her business, she tok the time to really look at herself in the mirror. Before she had been completely freaked out and hadn't thought about her new gender at all. She took a few steps back from the mirror, pulling her shirt closer to her body, running a hand down the curve of her waist and hips. She didn't have a body like Tea or Mai, but it was slender and shapely all the same. Joey turned and looked at her reflection over her shoulder.

Well, that explains why I don't have big boob," she thought, staring at her toned ass. She suddenly felt weird that if she were still a guy she'd would try hitting on herself.

The door knob to the bathroom rattled suddenly, causing Joey to jump. It was followed by a curt knock and voice that made the blonde cringe. "Mokuba," came Seto Kaiba's voice, "hurry up in there."

Joey's heart was pounding. What could she do? The door was the only way out in th bathroom. She shook violently, trying to think of soem solution. She could try the air vent. No, he new asset could barely fit in her current pair of jeans, let alone th vent.

"Mokuba!"

Joey sighed. Well, she had lived an okay life. And at least if she were dead she didn't have to deal with being a girl.

Carefully, she unlocked the door and opened it. Amber eyes clashed with sapphire.

"Wheeler?!"

"Heh, hey, Moneybags," Joey said as calmly as possible. Inside she was screaming.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Kaiba demanded, his voice quieter than his first reaction. Joey was a little stunned by that but decided to brush it off as he imagination.

"Erm...well," Joey began, "Mokuba kind of invited me to stay." Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "But if ya wan' me ta go I'll go. I told him dis was a bad idea but he really wanted me to stay-,"

"Wheeler," Kaiba cut her off. Joey braced herself. He was going to beat her up and then kick her out. "You're not going anywhere."

"Look I understand, I'll just go find- wait, what?"

"I said you're not going anywhere," Kaiba repeated. Joey blinked. She wasn't dreaming was she? "You are going to depart the bathroom, however."

"Huh? Oh," Joey blushed with embarressment. "Sorry, Kaiba."

"Hn."

Joey brushed past the brunet, more heat finding its way to her face at the temporary closeness. Her heart pounded again. Usually her bouts of being - however unfortunately - attracted to the CEO were less extreme; just a mild blush here and a silent denial there. This time she felt like she was drowning and burning all at once.

She walked back into the living room, where Mokuba gave her a confused look. "What took you?" he asked. "I mean, i know you're a girl now but you don't have to take so long in the bathroom." Joey narrowed her eyes, trying to ignore the weird flurry in her stomach. She probably just had too much pizza. "Are you okay, Joey?" Mokuba asked as the girl sat back on the carpet. He reached over and felt her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Huh? No, kiddo, just...today's been a long day."

"Then the two of you should probably go to bed," called Seto's voice as eh entered the room.

Mokuba jumped. "Seto!" he said, holding up his hand defensively. "Look, I just wanted to give Joey a place to stay because her friends couldn't and it sounds like her dad's a real jerk and-," then he became defiant, stomping his foot. "You can't throw her out, alright! If you do, you know what I'll have to do!" Joey was getting more and more curious about what Mokuba had on Seto.

Seto raised a brow. "I wasn't going to throw hi - her out, Mokuba," he said calmly. Mokuba and Joey exchanged looks.

"You're...not?" the boy asked.

"No," Seto replied stiffly. "Now go upstairs and get ready for bed."

Mokuba glanced at Joey on more time before making his way upstairs. "G'night, Joey."

"Night, squirt," Joey called after him. Once he was out of sight, Joey looked back at the older Kaiba, who was standing with his arms folded. Joey didn't like the analytical gaze those blue eyes directed at her. She bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"Look, Kaiba," Joey said, fiddling with her hair. She realized it was a longer than when she was a boy and it made her groan. "Ya don' have ta do this. I can just go. I'll figure somethin' out."

Kaiba glared. "And I told you that you're not going anywhere," he replied. "You really think I'm going to let you go back to you're father after what happened the last time? Imagine what he'd do to you now, even if he did recognize you."

"I told ya, he ain't always like that!" Joey retorted. "And what do you care anyway?!"

"Tch. I'm only doing this to keep Mokuba off my back," Kaiba told her. "So I don't care how much you don't like it. You're not going anywhere."

Joey glared for a moment before something hit her, and when it did she nearly had a heart attack.

"Why are ya bein' so nice?" Joey asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I am not being nice," he explained. "I'm simply being tolerant so Mokuba and your friends don't inconvenience me any more than they already do."

A huge grin spread across Joey's face. "Always knew you were a big softy."

The glare was now murderous. " Don't make me change my mind, Pup."

Joey rose a brow. "Pup?"

Kaiba made a growling noise. "You're a girl now," was his excuse. As if it explained everything.

Joey stared. "So?" She knew being amused by Kaiba's frustration would probably get her killed, but at least she knew she had fun before she died.

"I can't seem to bring myself to call you mutt now," he revealed, his hands balled into fists. "Happy?"

Joey folded her arms and sauntered over to Kaiba, grinning victoriously. "That I got ya ta own up ta bein' nice? Extremely."

Kaiba took Joey by the shoulders and pushed her back. "Don't."

Joey was confused. "Don't what?"

"...Don't get that close." The hesitation saw only to amuse Joey further. She knew she shouldn't Knew she would pay for this later, but the fun was just too tempting.

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

Joey squeaked as Kaiba grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close this time. She blushed furiously, their faces inches apart.

_Oh, gods, Kaiba can probably see my blush_! she thought with panic. _What da hell is he doin' anyway, grabbin' me like this?_!

Her heart stopped at Kaiba's next words.

"Because if you," he said in a husky whisper. Joey cursed her new female hormones again. This had to be the cause of all this! "I'll end up doing something you will not like."

Joey gulped. He was looking at he with an expression she had never seen the brunet use before. It wasn't angry, but if certainly didn't look very pleasant either. Kaiba finally let her go before heading for the stairs. "Now come on, Pup. We have to find you a room."

Joey followed obediently, still recovering from the encounter they just had. She hated it how no matter what she did, the CEO always ended up on top.

And then that train of thought completely derailed, toppled and exploded. Joey tried to shake the explicit images that formed in her head away, but it was getting more and more difficult. She been trying to sort out her feelings for Kaiba for a while now, even as a boy. The interesting dreams didn't help. Joey ran her fingers through her hair nervously, but took solace in the one positive thing she'd found so far about being a girl: it was much easier to hide the fact that you were aroused.

"Here you go," Kaiba said, opening the door to their right. Joey jumped, being shaken from her musings. She looked at the room before her, gasping. It was rather large with a queens size bed positioned in the middle and she could see a bit of the attached bathrom through an open door. I figured this would be best for your current situation. My room is down the hall. don't you dare bother me unless it's an emergency. I can't be expected to take you out for a walk whenever you want."

Joey glared over her shoulder. Kaiba's way of being nice definitely left something to be desired. The brunet made to leave the room. Joey mentally kicked herself as she called out, "Kaiba."

Kaiba stopped, but didn't look at Joey at all. the blonde took a breath before speaking again. "Thank you, Kaiba. I'll make dis up ta ya."

Kaiba was silent for a moment before responding. "Once again, Pup, don't mention it." and then he walked out, leaving Joey to contemplate the days events...and what exactly she would be sleeping in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes, I know I went back and forth on calling him Seto and Kaiba, but when Mokuba's in the room its dumb. The next chapter he'll be permanently Seto, just because I start it out from his POV**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Five

Seto Kaiba was completely and utterly a wreck until had his coffee in the morning. It was common knowledge you shouldn't speak to him of even be in his line of sight until his coffee was in his possession. Most importantly, you should never ever surprise him.

So when Seto came into his kitchen to find it filled with the smell of pancakes and eggs, it left him confused, which easily led to anger unless the proper amount of caffeine was in his system.

"Here ya go, grumpy," said the voice of a certain blonde girl as she pushed him a cup of the very steaming black liquid he craved. Seto rose a brow at Joey, before his eyes widened.

Joey was earing one of Seto's shirts, but that wasn't all. Though the shirt was obviously too big, the light blue apron tied tightly around the girl's waist made her curves very visible. Seto snatched his cup and to a long drink. However, as much as the beverage made him awake enough to handle the sight in his usual calm manner, it didn't make it any less...alluring. There was something about Joey wearing his shirt and being domestic in his kitchen.

Finally, he spoke. "What are you doing, Pup?"

"What does it look like? I'm makin' breakfast." Joep replied proudly. "I told ya I would make it up to ya."

Seto frowned. "I meant in my shirt."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Joey grinned, putting some scrambled eggs and a couple of pancakes on one of the plates on the counter beside her. "I just found in da closet in that room. Sorry i didn't have anythin' else ta where." Her eyes shifted and Seto's raised brow. I can just take it off if ya want."

"No!" Seto blurted, causing Joey to jump. He mentally cursed himself for his outburst. It really annoyed him that whether a boy or a girl, Joey could drive him nuts.

"Okay," Joey said, placing the plate of pancakes and eggs in front of Seto. Seto blinked at them but began to eat them anyway as Mokuba entered.

"You cook, Joey?" he asked in shock as the blonde put another plate in front of the boy.

"Sure do, kid," Joey said, sittinging down at the table himself. It still baffled Joey that the Kaiba's had a table in the large kitchen and then a formal dining room. "Hope ya like it alright."

Mokuba tool a bite and nearly passed out. His eyes were wide and almost teary as he chewed and swallowed. "This is _so_ good, Joey!"

"Eh, it's nothin' much," Joey said, poking at her own food. "I had ta make the pancakes from scratch since ya didn't have any pancake mix."

Seto was surprised the say the least. The food was really good. The pancakes were fluffy and perfectly cooked and whatever Joey did to the eggs was amazing.

"Not bad, Pup," Seto said, keeping his face as void of emotion as possible. His puppy made it hard to do sometimes. And yes, that's right, _his_ puppy. "Apparently we've found something your good at." Joey glared.

"Do ya really wanna start dis when i got a fork in my hand?" Joey warned, waving the utensil for emphasis.

"I'd like to see you try, Pup," Seto said with a smirk. Mokuba gave a loud giggle.

"You two fight like an old married couple," he said.

Joey's breathing hitched and her face went beat red. Seto narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, making a mental note to remember to tickle him later. He decided to change the subject. "So Mokuba tells me that the two of you and Gardner are going shopping today."

Joey almost choked, coughing a bit as she struggled to swallow a bite of eggs. Once she recovered, she turned to Mokuba. "Ya told him?!"

"Well since he didn't kick you out last night I figured it was okay," Mokuba replied. "Besides, it is his money."

Joey grumbled and Seto smirked. "Do you think she'll put in a skirt, Pup?" Unconsciously, Seto found himself staring at Joey's legs under the table, imagining what they would look like in a skirt. the growl in back of his throat was covered by eating more pancakes. However, he was far to distracted to defend against the swift kick that connected with his shin. His eyes narrowed at Joey.

"You pervert!" Joey accused, looking flabbergasted. "Keep lookin' at my legs like dat and I swear I'll break yours!"

Seto's first instinct was to get angry, but upon seeing how red Joey's face was, he thought of a better idea. "You do have nice legs, though." The look of the blonde's face was priceless.

Mokuba giggle again. "Well I'm gonna go get ready before you two flirt more heavily," he said as he got up from the table.

"Mokuba!" Seto scolded. The pre-teen merely laughed as he left the kitchen. Joey got up and began cleaning things up. she brought the dishes to the sink and began to wash and rinse them.

"You don't have to do that," Seto informed her. "I do have maids."

Joey shrugged. "It's not a lot and I don't mind doin' it." She gave him a grin. It was almost eerie that many of Joey's features were still the same: the thick, messy blonde hair that hung in her eyes, the smiles and glares, even the muscle tone, only now it was more subtle to fit her feminine form. Seto mentally groaned.

Why, of all the people in th entire world, did he have to be attracted to Joey Fucking Wheeler.

"Kaiba yer starin' again," Joey informed him, her amber eyes narrowed. Seto blinked before frowning.

"Don't flatter yourself, Pup," he said folding his arms. Then, he smirked. "I almost wish I could come with you. A dog shouldn't be without its master."

The glare Joey threw at him was deadly. "I'm warnin' ya, Kaiba. I don' wanna kill ya 'cause then Mokuba'll be an orphan but I don' mind puttin' ya in da hospital."

"Whatever, Pup," Seto replied. It was quiet for a bit, the only sound being the clanking of Joey washing dishes.

Joey sighed suddenly. It was the kind of sigh one gave after a long debate. This perplexed Seto. They hadn't been arguing.

"You should come with us," Joey said, keeping her eyes on the dishes. If her tone hadn't been so solemn Seto would have laughed.

"Seriously?" he asked her, wondering if his pup has hit hear head somewhere, or if merely becoming a girl had caused her to lose her mind. Seto would have thought he was dreaming, but, but dreams about Joey usually contained more action and less clothing.

"Well, it would be good for Mokuba," Joey explained, still not looking at Seto. "I mean, he'd be da only boy there otherwise. that way you two can go do stuff if he gets bored." She blushed suddenly. "And then I can sneak away and join ya and then we can ditch Tea at da mall." Joey's grin was almost evil, and Seto began thinking he may have underestimated the blonde this whole time.

"You'd really leave your friend alone at the mall?" Seto asked.

Joey shook her head. "Of course not. What kinda man do ya think I am?"

Seto chuckled. "You're not a man anymore, Pup."

"I can't believe everyone else if enjoyin' dis so much!" Joey yelled to no one. She finally looked at Seto, her face serious again. "You really should come. For Mokuba if fer anythin'."

Seto sighed, not liking this conversation. He didn't like leaving Mokuba behind, but Kaiba Corp wasn't going to run itself.

"I have to work, Wheeler," he told her.

Joey had finished drying and putting away the dishes when she turned around completely, swaying her hips slightly. For someone who was not happy about being a girl, Joey was rather good at it.

"'You don' need ta call in ta work 'cause ya da boss,'" Joey sang, moving her side to side, leaning over the table and getting right into Seto's face. The brunet took a deep breath.

"Wheeler, what did I say about getting too close to me?" he warned. Joey grinned but backed away. "What are you singing, anyway?"

The blonde rose a brow. "Really, Kaiba? You don't know 'Ego' by Beyoncé?" When Seto just stared she let out a sigh. "Look it up and listen to it sometime. Seriously if there was ever a song dat makes me think of Seto Kaiba-," she cut herself off and a red tinge enveloped her cheeks. She turned around and began taking off her apron and hanging it. "Ya know what, come or don' come, I don't care. But you should. For Mokuba." She stalked out of the kitchen, clearly embarrassed about something. Seto however, couldn't help but feel a little satisfied about the idea that Joey thought about him from time to time.

"I'll get it!" Mokuba shouted as the doorbell rang. He flung it open and smiled. "Hi, Tea!"

"Hey, Mokuba," she looked up to see Joey coming to the door. "Hey, Joey. You guys ready to go?"

"As readyas I'll ever be," Joey replied in a bored tone. She then noticed Tea was not alone. "Mai?!"

"Hello there, sweetie," Mai Valentine said. "You know, I almost thought Tea was pulling my leg, but considering all the other weird stuff that's happened to us over the years." She looked Joey over for a bit. "You know, you actually a really cute girl, Joey."

"I swear I will kill ya all," Joey growled, though she was very happy to see Mai. The younger blonde turned her attention to Mokuba. "Are ya sure you're gonna be okay wit' all these girls?"

Mokuba stared. "Joey, you're a girl."

"Reluctantly," Joey grumbled. Mokuba let out a laugh.

"Okay, I'll just call the car," Mokuba said, pullingout his phone.

"Already done," Seto's voice sounded as he came to the door. His blue eyes suddenly narrowed when he saw Mai.

"Seto! You're coming with us?" Seto let his gaze soften as it fell on his brother. He nodded. "Yes!" the raven-haired boy cheered. "We're gonna have so much fin, big bro!"

"I bet," Mai said as the group headed out of the mansion. Mai suddenly grabbed Joey's arm and held her protectively. "Now, Kaiba, I want to know what your intentions are with our little Josephine ("Don'cha call me dat!") I can't imagine you letting her stay her out of the kindness in your heart."

Seto tried to keep his expression impassive, but it was hard when all he wanted to do was destroy Mai where she stood. "That is none of your business."

Mai released Joey, looking smug. "Fine, fine, sheesh calm down, Kaiba. Joey's like little brother to me...er well, sister." She then teasingly looked Joey up and down. "Not that I wouldn't swing that way."

"What is wit' everyone and checkin' me ou?!" Joey complained. "Seriously when I was a guy no one checked me out!"

"Oh trust me, Joey," Mai told the younger blonde, still looking smug as she watched Seto, "people checked you out then, too." Seto glared at her this time. Mai merely smirked.

Once at the mall, Joey wished she were dead. Tea and Mai dragged her all over the place, making her try on several outfits. Mokuba laughed at Joey's discomfort, and though Seto was just as amused he made an effort not to show it.

"Do you have it on, Joey?" Tea called through the closed dressing room door.

"I will neva' forgive ya for dis, Tea," Joey growled back. Tea sighed.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Tea insisted. "You had nice legs as a guy so I bet as a girl you're a knock out!"

"You thought I had nice legs as a guy?" Joey asked.

Tea rolled her eyes. "If I had told you your ego would swell to three times its size," she told her friend. "And at times it already rivals Kaiba's."

Seto blinked as Mokuba giggled. Mai sighed. "Come on now, Josephine you might as well get it over with."

"Stop callin' me dat!" Joey yelled. She made a frustrated noise before the group saw the door begin to open. When she stepped out there were gasps from Tea, Mai and Mokuba and Seto's eyes were wide.

Joey was in a form-fitting shirt that fell a bit off the shoulders in a deep crimson color. Below it was a black miniskirt. Seto swallowed, trying keep his mask of indifference in place.

"Joey," Tea said, trying to recover from her shock, "You look...amazing!"

"I'll say," Mai said with a smile. "You look better in a skirt than I so."

Joey blushed. "I doubt dat, Mai."

"No, really, look at yourself," Tea said, turning Joey to face the mirror. She stared at herself for a while turning a couple of times.

"Yeah, I guess i do make a pretty hot girl," she said arrogantly.

Tea sighed. "Oh no, I've created a monster."

"Maybe," Mai said. "But the way I see it I definitely need to start stepping up my game."

Joey frowned. "Whaddya mean?"

Mai flipped her hair. "Well, with the story Tea tells me your spinning, people will 'find out' you were a girl the whole time. And, come on, a _girl _who was _second_ in Duelist Kingdom and _fourth_ in Battle City? Not to mention you're confidant, determined, have a spit-fire temper and you're smoking hot." Mai folded her arms and gave Joey a wink. "Really, I have some serious competition now."

Joey blinked. She hadn't thought about that before. She had been too busy being extremely unhappy about her change in gender to think about the repercussions. The way Mai talked it made it sound like Joey's story could start some sort of revolution. Unsurprisingly, that didn't make her hate being a girl any less.

They headed for the food court after going to a couple more stores. Joey really didn't understand why girls needed so many clothes. She'd been perfectly happy with a t-shirt and jeans for this long, and that wasn't about the change just because she had boobs.

The group are mostly silently, exchanging mild conversation. Seto made a comment about Joey's eating habits, which earned him a punch in the arm. Tea groaned. Somethings just wouldn't change.

"Seto," Mokuba asked, his puppy dog eyes in their fullest form. "Can we go over to the arcade? Please?"

Seto kept his face straight but sighed, "Sure."

"Yes!" the raven-haired boy yelled, jumping from his seat and dragging his older brother by the hand. Mai chuckled.

"Nothing but a sucker, is he?" she said.

Joey watched them leave but said nothing. Tea then replied. "Just for his brother. Honestly I'm pretty sure he doesn't care for one single other human being."

When Mai's eyes fell on Joey, the younger blonde gave her a warning look. She ignored it, saying, "I wouldn't say that."

Before Tea of Joey could say anything to this, they noticed four people they hadn't been expecting to see. Yugi and Ryou jogged over to them, followed by Bakura and Yami.

"Hey guys!" Tea said brightly.

"Hello, _ladies_," Bakura said. Joey growled and Ryou gave him a swift smack on the arm.

"What brings you here, Mai?" Yugi asked in friendly tone.

"Well, Tea said she needed some female back up to get a reluctant girl to be more girly," the young woman explained. "But when she said the girl was Joey, I have to check the calendar to make sure it wasn't April Fools." She looked back and forth between the two pairs of boys. "Is it just me or is there double trouble here?"

"Oh, that's kind of a long story, too," Tea said. "I forgot to tell you about that."

"More hocus pocus?" Mai asked. Everyone nodded. "Then don't explain. Just leave me out of it. I love you kids to death, but I've had enough of the freaky things that seem to follow you around."

"Eh, you get used to it after a while," said Yugi.

"Speak for yerself," Joey told her best friend.

"Is that Kaiba?" Yami asked, pointing toward the arcade.

"Oh, yeah," Tea said. "He decided to come along in case Mokuba got bored I guess."

"Maybe her had some other reasons, too," suggested Mai. She eyed Joey out of the corner of her eye. Joey gave her a short glare before looking over at Seto and Mokuba. Her heart stopped.

He was smiling. Seto Freaking Kaiba was smiling. It was small and reserved, just big enough to barely be noticed, as the CEO watched his younger brother. They were at the air hockey table, and anytime Mokuba let out his excited laugh, Joey could almost see the sparkle in Seto's eyes. She nearly melted on the spot.

"On my freaking Ra!" Tea said, her astonished voice breaking Joey out of her stupor. "Joey Wheeler how long has this been going on?!"

Joey blinked. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"You don't think we didn't see the way you were looking at Kaiba?!" Tea continued. there was a strange excitement to her voice, and that along with her words left Joey frightened. "I want details. Now. Spill it."

Joey panicked, her eyes darting from an overly ecstatic Tea, a smug Mai, a smirking Bakura, a sympathetic Ryou, and an engrossed Yugi and Yami.

"I dunno what'cher talkin' about," Joey said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I think the heat today is goin' to yer head."

"Oh, come on, hun, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Mai said looking over at Seto herself. "I mean that boy is one hot piece of ass." A sudden feeling of possessiveness claimed Joey, and she suddenly wanted to scratch Mai's eyes out. Mai winked. "Don't worry, sweetie. I got my own man. Valon's pretty jealous himself as I'm sure you know."

It didn't really surprise Joey that Mai was with Valon. It had surprised her to find out that Valon had actually thought Mai and Joey had a thing for each other. Joey, even as a girl, still found Mai extremely attractive, but she could never shake a certain CEO out of her system.

"Now come on, Joey," Tea said, getting to her feet. "Details. How long have you liked Kaiba?"

Joey wanted to disappear into the floor. "Please drop it, Tea."

"Joey, it's not like we'll tell him or anything," Yugi said. Joey's amber eyes grew wide. "Come on, you really think we never noticed?"

"If it means anything I personally think he likes you too," Ryou added. "I mean, sure, he teases you, but I think he just likes to see you all riled up."

"What. The actual. Hell?" Joey said, completely lost by Ryou's far-fetched statement.

Bakura sighed. "What my overly innocent hikari is trying to say is that the priest wants to fuck you into next week."

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded. Joey felt like her face was on fire.

"I'm gonna go now," she said, pickingup her tray to go throw away her trash in trash can farthest away from the table. Preferably one in Narnia. Tea grabbed her hand.

"Not until you tell me the truth," Tea said. Joey knew this was just Tea desperate to have a close connection to another female, but Joey was already frustrated and feeling slightly humiliated. She snapped.

"Since last year durin' da whole Dartz thing, okay?!" Joey shouted. Tea let go, jumping away. the rest of the group looked just as shocked. "I mean...I always thought he was attractive but he was an asshole and then during dat whole mess and before dat big battle I realized dat-," she stopped, not being able to continue. She was angry annoyed, and talking about this only saw to remind her that Seto Kaiba would never feel the same about her - boy or girl. "Are ya happy, now?!"

Tea's gaze softened. "Joey, I-,"

Joey stomped off before she could finish, heading for that far off trash can. She tossed her trash in and laid the tray on top before discerning how distracted her friends were. When she saw them to be in deep conversation - she hoped about scolding Tea or something - she headed inside the arcade. She hardly noticed a pair of shaded eyes that followed her movements.

"Joey!" Mokuba piped as the blonde approached the air hockey table. "Seto is insane! He keeps beating me!"

Joey grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "Want me ta kick his butt, for ya?"

Seto snorted. "Please, Wheeler, you couldn't beat yourself out of a paper sack."

"You'd be surprised how many time I've had to do that," Joey joked. "Look, Kaiba, you may da shit at Duel Monsta's - next ta my pal, Yugi, o' course -," she took a bit of joy in Seto's flinch, "but dis ain't Duel Monsta's in case ya haven't noticed."

Seto folded his arms. "Fine, Pup. But don't start crying after I kick your ass."

"Same ta you, Moneybags."

They played an intense game that had the rest of the arcade looking on. It was a close game, Joey keeping up with Seto for the most part, but ended in the CEO's victory. Joey wiped her forehead.

"Aw, Joey you almost had him," Mokuba said reassuringly.

"Just goes to show that I'm still better than you, Pup," Set said, smirking.

Joey rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Kaiba, ya have got ta get ova' yerself." She froze, feeling several sets of eyes on them. She looked over her shoulder, noticing two more guys in shades.

"You noticed them too?" Seto asked in a low voice. Joey looked up to see that he had moved closer to her and Mokuba. She nodded.

"there's another one like 'em outside the front," Joey muttered. "They ain't paparazzi are they?"

Seto shook his head. "I don't think so. Then again I haven't really done anything interesting. Not to mention it's common knowledge that they don't take pictures of Mokuba or I ruin them."

Joey wasn't all that surprised. If there was on thing she knew about Seto Kaiba, it was that he cared about Mokuba above all else, and that included the boy having a normal childhood. Too bad the boy chose to make friends with teens who have Ancient Egypt always coming up to bite them with monsters and magic and whatnot.

A terrible thought hit Joey. What if these people were after Mokuba? She cared for the younger Kaiba like her own sibling. She tried to remain calm. Maybe they were just the paparazzi and they were waiting for the right shot?

"So, if they are da paparazzi, and we do somethin' interestin', they'll take a pitcha'?"

"That's the basic idea of the paparazzi, Pup," Seto replied in a condescending tone. Joey glared.

"Look, if they're paparazzi, you can pay 'em off or kill 'em or whateva' but if not and they're afta' yer brotha' we have ta be careful about dis." Joey said in a low voice. It was strange for Seto to hear the blonde speak like this.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Seto asked, sounding impatient.

"Ya won't like it," Joey replied, looking her shoes. Mokuba was watching the two of them and glancing at the guys in black.

"What is it, Wheeler?" Seto demanded.

Joey bit her lip. "Kiss me."

Seto stared. "Absolutely not."

"Look, Moneybags," Joey barked, "if they're paparazzi they get their pitcha', you threaten 'em wit' death and they do away. But if not they've probably already gotten suspicious of our actions. Either way we get da info we need." She narrowed her eyes at Seto. This wasn't how she wanted it. And she was hurt that Seto didn't seem to want it at all. There wer more important matters at hand though. Seto was still staring at her. Finally she grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat. "For da love of Ra!" She said in frustration before slamming her lips against his.

It was definitely nothing like Joey has wanted it to be. The kiss was stiff and unromantic in every way, and the fact that she had to keep her eyes opened slightly, watching the men in sunglasses, only made more so. They seemed to be talking into their watches to communicate with one another. Not one took a picture.

Joey was glad she got that information before Seto shoved her off. "Are you out of your mind of just stupid?!" he roared at her.

Joey set her jaw, willing her tears back. Kaiba would never see her cry.

"Trust me, Moneybags I didn't want it anymore than you did," she lied smoothly. _Not like that at least_, she thought sadly. Seh looked at the men again. One of them were missing. "We need ta leave."

Seto glared at the blonde but said nothing moe as he pulled Mokuba closer to him. They walked out of the arcade as casually as possible, heading for Joey's friends.

Tea looked up. "They're you are," she said in her usual cheerful tone. Her face fell as she noticed Joey's face. "Everything okay?"

"Just keep movin'," Joey told them. She stood at Mokuba's other side while Seto held the boy close to himself.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked as Joey began practically pushing them out of the food court. Mai and Tea quickly grabbed the shopping bags.

"Just keep cool," Joey told them in a quiet voice as they left the food court finally, heading for the nearest exit. Yami and Bakura began looking around as well.

"Seto," Mokuba said, tugging his brother's coat. Joey and Seto both looked to see what was making him so upset. Joey swore. The men were following them.

"Just keep going," Joey told the group. They were almost to the exit. So close.

"Ah!" Yugi yelled as on of them grabbed the small boy and took off running. Another man snatched Ryou.

"Yugi!" Yami hollered. Bakura growled as the two darks took off at a sprint.

"Shit!" Joey shouted. She made to run after them, but a third man grabbed her from behind.

"Not so fast, gorgeous," the man said gruffly. Joey made to head butt him but missed. She still had all of her old fighting moves, but being a girl, and therefore a little weaker, made it difficult to use them. Suddenly someone grabbed the man off of Joey. She whirled around to find Seto throwing the man to the floor.

"You punk kid!" the man bellowed, making to get up and tackle Seto. Joey caught him midway, her fist colliding with his jaw. The man fell back down in a crumpled heap.

"Ah, still got it," Joey said, shaking her hand out. She took off out of the mall after Yami and Bakura.

"Dammit, Wheeler!" Seto shouted after her. Tea, Mai and Mokuba followed them also.

The sight Joey found outside the mall stilled her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah fair warning, I like to write cliffies**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Six

The men that had abducted Yugi and Ryou were no longer men. They were now hideous beasts with bat like wings and hairy bodies. They flew high up, keeping a tight grip on the struggling boys. Above them all was a giant snake creature, a woman with a purple bob and large breast riding its back.

"Oh dear, it appears you escaped," she said in a mocking tone. "I suppose I can't show up without you. My employer has become quite fond of you."

"Put my friends done ya psychotic bitch!" Joey ordered, stepping forward.

"What do you think you're doing, Wheeler?!" Seto shouted at her.

"You really don't want to do that, dearie," the woman said. "If they fall from this height, they'll at least get a broken spine. I'm sure you don't want that."

Joey growled, clenching her fists. Someone suddenly pushed her backward.

"Let me handle this," Seto told her, a duel disk suddenly on his arm.

The woman laughed. "Tough luck, there, big boy. In case you haven't noticed, these aren't holograms." Her eyes fell on Joey again. "Now my dear you can come along quietly or you can clean your friends off the pavement."

Joey made to move but Seto blocked her way. "You're staying right where you are, Wheeler."

"This isn't a normal duel, you idiot!" Bakura shouted at Seto. "This is Shadow Magic! Only magic can fight against magic!"

"What?" Tea gasped. She'd heard Ishizu and the Pharaoh speak about the Shadow Games, and how they would try to return.

"I'm afraid so, Tea," Yami said, his eyes never leaving Yugi. "Magic was involved in defeating Dartz, whether Kaiba admits it or not. And Bakura and I have been stripped of our Shadow Magic, we can't fight them. And neither can you, Kaiba!"

Joey swallowed. What could they do? She didn't want Yugi and Ryou to get hurt, but going with this woman would do nothing to solve that. She clutched the Millenium Scale at her chest.

Suddenly, something on Joey's wrist felt warm. She looked to find the symbol on her skin glowing a bright gold. A power began to surge through her, like nothing she had ever felt before. The closest thing she could compare it to was the rush that came with drawing her Red Eyes Black Dragon in a duel.

At thinking about her dragon, a gold circle surrounded her on the ground. She blinked, but something flashed through her mind. A dream? A memory? But that wasn't right. She'd never done this before.

"Back up, Kaiba," Joey told the brunet in an authoritative voice, a new determination coursing through her.

"What?!" Seto roared.

"Ya can't win this fight now back da hell up!" Joey shouted. Seto finally looked at her, seeing the glow around her. His eyes widened.

"Wheeler," he said blinking, "what the-,"

"Are ya deaf, Moneybags?! Get outta da way!"

"Listen to he, Kaiba!" Yami yelled.

"Are you quite finished with you lovers' spat?" the woman on the floating snake chimed. "Not that you don't make an adorable couple but my employer is rather impatient."

Joey looked at Seto desperately. "Look, Kaiba ya can distrust me the rest o' yer life afta' dis but for today ya need ta trust me!"

Seto made a discontented noise but stepped aside. "Fine, Wheeler! But don't you come crying to me when you lose!"

"I won't," Joey told him firmly. I can't, she thought.

She took a breath, feeling like she knew what she needed to do, but actually doing it sounded stupid. Well, here goes nothin', she thought. "I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Tea and Mai both gasped. Seto stared in disbelief. Mokuba gaped at the sight. Bakura looked alomst smug and Yami almost proud.

A real life Red Eyes Black Drago emerged from the golden circle, roaring at if flew into the sky, flewing its wings and curling its tail, before landing beside Joey. It roared again. Joey couldn't believe her eyes. A real Red Eyes at her side, yet it felt so familiar and so right.

The woman sighed. "i did warn you," she said, her hand on her hip. "Drop them."

The bat-beasts let go of Yugi and Ryou, sending them hurtling to the ground.

"Shit!" Joey shouted. "Come on, Red Eyes!" The dragon bowed its head, allowing Joey to jump on his back. They flew forward, Joey gritting her teeth. She managed to catch Ryou who had been closer, but she feared she would be able to get Yugi in time.

"I summon Curse of Dragon!" Yugi yelled, his wrist glowing from the symbol on his wrist. Curse of Dragon appeared in the same manner as Red Eyes, flying up and catching Yugi on it's back, screeching through the sky.

"It appears I underestimated you, dears," the woman said through gritted teeth. "No matter. Attack, my beasts!"

"Not so fast!" Ryou hollered from behind Joey. "I summon Change of Heart!" Change of Heart appeared in all her glory. Ryou pointed to the snake. "Take control of that creature and take out the other two!"

"Alright, Ryou!" Joey commened him ah Change of Heart disappeared into the snake. Immediately it attacked the other two creatures, tearing them shreads, throwing the woman off it's back. At the lower altitude, she landed on her feet, looking angry.

Change of Heart reappeared, and the snake gave a horrible hiss as if charged at the three hikaris.

"Let's go!" Yugi yelled, patting Curse of Dragon. The gold dragon shot forward, biting and slashing at the snake. The snake lunged, taking hold of the dragon's tail and throwing it and Yugi away.

"Yugi!" Ryou and Joey both yelled. Joey directed Red eyes toward the spiralling dragon. The black dragon caught them just in time, Yugi holding of for dear life.

"Ya a'right, Yug'?" Joey hollered.

"I'm good," he replied. Joey glared at the snake, feeling words form in her mouth that were unfamiliar, yet held a strength behind them she could swear she'd felt before.

"Next time, don' mess wit' a dragon," she said. "Attack Red Eyes!" Red Eyes roared, before shooting its Inferno Fire Blast at the snake. It hit directly, the snake hissing and spitting in rage. "Again!" Joey shouted. the second hit was harder than the first, the snake coming crashing to the ground. Joey and Yugi landed their dragons and climbing off of them, facing the purple haired woman dead on. she, however, appeared unimpressed.

"Well, it appears you've killed my ride," the woman said.

Ryou stepped forward. "Who are you?! Who do you work for?!"

The woman eyed Ryou with amusement before waving her hand about. Ryou was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown backward, falling on the pavement with a snapping noise.

"You bitch!" Bakura hollered, seeming to echo Joey's thoughts. Joey glared at the woman. More foreign words came to her. Words from long ago. Words she felt like she had said before.

"Burn her to a crisp, Red Eyes," she told the black dragon. Red eyes obliged, shooting its attack right at the woman. The woman clapped her hands, a shroud of smoke engulfing her. The fire blast entered the smoke, creating a loud explosion. Everyone looked on in anticipation. When the smoke cleared the woman was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that escalated quickly.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Seven

Joey growled, feeling extremely angry that the villan had gotten away. A nudge brought her out of her rage, and she turned to the large black dragon that had come to her aid. He reached up to it, and it nuzzled into her hand, an assurance that it would always come when she called, before fading into a curtain of sparkles. Curse of Dragon and Change of Heart disappeared the same way. Joey and Yugi exchanged glances before running over to Ryou, only to have Bakura beat them there.

"I think my arm is broken," Ryou said, wincing.

"Of course it is you idiot!" Bakura scoffed. "What were thinking? the one time you choose to show some backbone and it's against someone far more powerful than you!"

Ryou glared, shoving his dark away. "Shut up, Bakura!"

"No," Bakura refused. "You need to know how much of a moron you are. A stupid, impulsive, ridiculous, moron!" He then grabbed Ryou's face and kissed him hard on the mouth. When he pulled away, Ryou was beat red, and the rest of the group looked like a bunch of fish out of water. "Don't you ever put yourself in danger like that again!"

"Are you alright, aibou?" Yami asked Yugi as he wrapped the smaller boy in his arms.

"Yeah, Yami, I'm fine," Yugi replied, hugging yami back. The Pharaoh buried his face in his look-alike's hair, kissing the top of his head.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell all of that was?" Seto demanded. Joey could tell he was angry and she couldn't help but feel she had something to do with it.

"We have to get Ryou to a hospital first, Kaiba," Tea told him firmly.

"Not to mention we need to contact Marik and Ishizu," Yami said, still holding Yugi tightly. "She and Marik need to know what's going on."

Everyone nodded except Seto, who gave a nort. "Fine," he said, folding his arms. He directed a horrible glare at Joey. She suddenly couldn't remember feeling so small.

After they had dropped Ryou and Bakura off at the hospital - Bakura refused to leave the boy's side - they all headed for the Kaiba mansion, where Ishizu and Marik stopped by. They got a hole of Tristan and Duke as well, who showed up later.

"It appears it's just as we feared," Ishizu said, putting a hand on her chest. Marik patted her shoulder.

"Did the woman say who she worked for? Or why she wanted Yugi, Ryou and Joey?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Man, I knew I shoulda went with you guys," Tristan said.

Yami shook his head. He was still possessively holding Yugi, as if at any moment someone would try to steal him again. "There was nothing you cold have done, Tristan," he told him in a defeated tone. "Marik and Ishizu were right. Only Yugi, Joey and Ryou have the power to face this." He looked at Ishizu. "Am I right? Is there really no way we can help?"

Ishizu looked at her lap. "Not that I have seen, my Pharaoh."

Everyone jumped as Seto made a feral noise, throwing his cell phone down on a nearby table with a loud slam. "This is fucking ridiculous!"

Joey sighed, beginning to play with a stray thread on her jeans. She still felt guilty about kissing Seto like that, but what else could she have done? she thought about telling him she hadn't meant it, of she never wanted it to be that way, but she knew she would end up sounding like a fool.

"Joey?" Tea asked, interrupting the blonde's thoughts. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Joey was reluctant but nodded. She knew what this would be, and honestly wasn't in the mood, but followed Tea into the kitchen anyway.

"Joey," Tea said, leaning against the counter. She was looking at her shoes, shifting back and forth. "Joey, how much do you know about Yugi and the Pharaoh?"

Now that was surprising. Joey was sure this conversation would be about her. The blonde shrugged. "They're close. Real close."

"Oh," Tea said, still not looking up. "Do you think that...they have the same thing...as Ryou and Bakura?"

Joey sighed. She knew Tea liked Yami, but Joey had always had a feeling that Yami and Yugi had something. Something that went beyond partners, friends even lovers. Just the way Yugi talked about the Pharaoh was all the clue she needed. "It...wouldn't surprise me, Tea," Joey told the brunette, leaning on the counter next to her.

"You know, I was actually bringing you in here to ask if you were okay," she said, her voice choking. "But, watching the two of them...I just..." she sniffled, and then laughed. Joey really hoped she wouldn't run into that, and hoped even more that she would just turn back into a boy. "We're a mess, Joey. You and me. I shouldn't have teased you about Kaiba, earlier. It's just...I've never had another girl to really talk to. You're sister's too young, and even then you never get to see her. And Mai's great, but she's older and she's not one of my best friends, you know?" She smiled up at Joey and the blonde almost felt guilty about giving her a hard time. She had always thought Tea was okay with being the only girl. It had never occurred to Joey that she had felt like an island.

"Yah, we are a mess," Joey said, forcing smile. "At least da guy yer in love wit' anotha' human bein'. Mine's in love wit' himself. Or da Blue Eyes White Dragon."

That made Tea laugh. She then gave Joey a serious look. "To be honest, I agree with Ryou, Bakura and Mai."

"You guys are nuts, too," Joey argued. "no way, he likes me. And even if he did, how would I know it's not just 'cause I'm a girl now?"

Tea shook her head. "You should have seen him during the whole Dartz thing. While you didn't have your soul? If he wasn't such a stone cold prick he would have acted as bad as Yami over Yugi." She said the last part sadly a bit sadly, pausing for moment before continuing. "Did you know there was a point while your body was without its soul, Tristan was carrying you on his back. You almost slipped off and without skipping a beat, as if it were instinct, Kaiba caught you."

Joey blinked. No one had ever told her this. "Why didn' any of ya tell me?"

"Well during Kaiba and the Pharaoh's battle with Dartz, we still thought we was a jerk when he attack you and Yugi. But, looking back on it now, there was one attack he sent out where Yami just flipped. He told Yami to relax, but it was the way he said it more than anything. Like he wanted Yami to know he would do nothing to hurt you guys." She looked directly at Joey. "He would do nothing to hurt _you_."

Joey snorted. "Yah, he's a real gentleman."

"I mean it, Joey," Tea said seriously. "He cares about you. He cared about you when you were a boy. I think when you came back before the final battle with Dartz and the Leviathan, he was happy to see you. Sure, he teases you, but I think he's just stuck in middle school where the boy picks on the girl he likes." Joey frowned at this. It made her think that she'd always been the girl in her's and Kaiba's spats. "I mean, he's a genius, but he's not exactly socially smart."

Joey sighed. "Whateva', Tea. I personally think Kaiba ain't capable of lovin' anyone but his brotha'."

Tea shrugged. "Sorry. I was trying to halp. I think Kaiba needs soemone like you. You stand up to him. You call him out on his mistakes. You're probably th only one that can get him as riled up as he does you. Plus you should have _seen_ the way he was looking at you in that miniskirt."

"Pervert," Joey mumbled. "If he likes me at all, and that's a HUGE if, he probably just wants ta get in my pants."

"Well," Tea remarked slyly, "they do say dragons mate for life."

Joey rolled her eyes. "They also say ya can't have ya cake and eat too. Which make no sense, by da way. I mean, if ya eat'cha cake, ain't'cha havin' it?"

Tea stared. for a minute before bursting into laughter. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"If you ladies are done," said Duke's voice. Joey glared at him. "Marik's offering to treat us to Burger World."

"sounds awesome and wonderfully normal," Tea replied before looking to the blonde beside her. "You coming?"

As much as much as Joey would have loved to escape from a certain angry CEO, she knew she needed to face things like a man...er woman. "Nah, I'm good."

"You sure, Joey?" duke asked again. "Everyone else is going. Well except Mai and Kaiba. Mai says she's gotta get home to Valon, and Kaiba's having a rant about the bad press the whole mall fiasco is giving his company." He rolled his eyes.

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

Duke shrugged. "Suit yourself." As he left, Tea looked at Joey.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked with concern. Joey was almost liking this whole being a girl thing. She liked that she was getting to know one of her closest friends much better. It made her remember that she wasn't alone in this.

Tea nodded, then took Joeys hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Joey walked out of the kitchen, bidding her goodbyes to her friends. They discussed seeing Ryou after school the next day.

"Aw, man, I forgot about school," Joey thought aloud. She looked at Tea hopefully. "Well, i guess I'll just have ta wear the guys' uniform."

"Oh, no you don't," Tea said. "I made sure to sneak one in earlier today. If we're gonna pull off the whole you were girl in disguise that decided to reveal yourself, then we gotta make the full transformation."

"Couldn' I just stay a 'girl in disguise?'" Joey pleaded.

Tea shook her head. "They'd just make you change anyway, the brunette told her. "Now, you have my number. Call me if you need anything."

"I am not doin' the whole talkin' 'til midnight thing, Tea."

Tea pouted. "Please, Joey? For me?"

"Did Serenity teach ya dat? Ya know I can't handle it when girls do dat!"

Tea giggled. "You're a girl now, too. Maybe I'll teach you." Then she said in a low whisper. "Then a certain someone would be putty in your hands."

Joey glared as a blush inflamed her cheeks. "I'll kill ya, Tea. I swear I will."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she smiled before wrapping Joey in a hug, holding the dazed girl for a bit. when she pulled away she finally exited the mansion after the others.

"Everything okay?" Tristan asked.

Tea waved a dismissive hand. "It's a girl thing, Tristan."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "What are you gonna do if Joey turns back into a guy?"

Tea frowned. Of course she'd thought about that possibility, but it wasn't something she liked thinking about. She didn't like to think about a lot of things.

Duke elbowed Tristan hard. "Don't ruin this for her! Sheesh!"

"Don't worry, Tea," Yugi said with a smile, "I'm sure it wouldn't change that much between you and Joey. I'm sure no matter what this is going to make you better friends."

Tea smiled. It was true that she was sad to find out about the relationship between Yugi and Yami, but she would never do anything to ruin her friendship with them or the others. He boys - and now one girl - meant the world to her.

"thanks, Yugi," Tea said sincerely.

"I just hope Kaiba doesn't take out his anger on Joey," Marik said, looking at the mansion over his shoulder. He turned back to the group. "He wouldn't really hurt Joey would he?"

"If he does I swear I'll kill him," Tristan promised, balling his hands into fists.

"Just because Joey's a girl now doesn't mean you have to protect her," Tea said. "Not just because of her new powers but she's still Joey. She doesn't play around. Also, I don't think Kaiba would hurt a hair on Joey's head" Kaiba protects what's his, Tea thought. And if as possesive of Joey as he seems to be.

"I have to agree," Yami said. "Plus if Kaiba does remember anything of his previous life - no matter how much he denies it - the last thing on his mind will be hurting Joey."

Everyone stared at him, blinking over and over. "What do you mean, Pharaoh?" Marik asked.

"Oh," he said, seeming embarrassed now. "I was thinking allowed. It's still har d for me to remember that Yugi isn't the only one that can hear me."

"Come on, Yami," Yugi said insistantly. "What did you mean? We won't tell Joey. Or Kaiba."

"Kaiba wouldn't believe you anyway," Yami said dismissively. "Joey however, I'd rather not get her hopes up. Kaiba's difficult to say th least."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Tristan asked. "Why would anything about Kaiba get Joey's hopes up?"

Tea frowned, but it was Duke that spoke. "Dude," the raven-head said. "Are you really that stupid?"

"So you know?" Yugi asked Duke.

Duke shrugged. "It's painfully obvious. How could I not know?"

"My thoughts exactly," Tea said.

"Well I don't know okay?" Tristan said in frustration.

"He's going to freak out, you know," Marik said about Tristan. They all stared at the Egyptian and he sighed. "I was inside Joey's mine for bit, remember? So yes, I know too."

"Why does everyone know but me?" Tristan demanded.

"You're oblivious?" Duke offered.

"You're in denial?" Tea added.

"You have a short attention span?" Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped in shock.

"What? He does."

Tristan frowned. "Could you please just tell me? I'm getting a headache."

Tea sighed. "Fine. But you have to promise, Tristan. Promise me you won't confront Joey."

"Or kill Kaiba," Yugi said.

"Or set fire to the mansion," Duke added.

"Or commit any other illegal and/or reckless act in you irrational rage," Tea finished.

"Come on, guys. I'm capable of acting calm."

"Pft. Sure, Tris," Duke said, twirling a strand of his hair.

"Oh, just tell me," Tristan begged. "Joey's my best friend. We've been together since we were in middle school. Trust me. I can take it."

The rest of the group exchanged looks, as if trying to vote on who would tell Tristan. Finally, Yugi sighed. "Joey likes Kaiba."

Tristan's eyes became the size baseballs. "What?!"

"Joey likes Kaiba," Tea explained. "As in _likes_ him, likes him."

"What?!"

"He's actually taking this better than I thought," said Marik.

"What?!"

"Is he going to be alright?" Yami asked.

"What?!"

"Stop it!" Tea yelled, smacking Tristan upside the head. "You sound like a drunk chicken!"

Marik blinked. "How on earth do you know what a drunk chicken sounds like?"

Tea flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Duke turned to Tristan. "Are you better now or do we have to get a sedative?"

Tristan rubbed th back of his head. "Can you blame me? It's not everyday you find your best friend is in love with a robot!"

"Oh, hush, Tristan," Tea said, rolling her eyes. "Kaiba isn't entirely emotionless. We've seen that first hand with his brother. He's just selective about who shows it to." she avoided Tristan's disbelieving face and turned back to Yami. "Now that that's out of the way, what were you saying, Yami

"Oh, right," Yami said. "Well Kaiba is the reincarnation of the High Priest Set, and Joey is Juno reborn, more than ever now he is a she." He paused for a moment. "Well, at first they didn't get along either. After Kisara passed on Set close himself off, not trusting easily or wanting anything to do with anyone knew, especially someone as forward as Juno."

"Kisara?" Yugi questioned.

"Set's first love," Yami explained. "She was quiet and very kind, which was good for who Set had been at the time. But after her death - though her spirit lived on in the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Set was cold. It was rather frustrating, seeing as no one could get through to him. No one but Juno." He grinned a bit. It was a proud grin, the kind he got when on of his friends won a duel. "She was persistent and didn't quite follow protocol. She tested Set's patience on several occasions. He often would complain that I should send her packing back to Rome, but I wasn't blind. I saw what was happening. And when they're arguments became less boisterous and more snarky, I knew I had been right." His grin became a smirk. "And he really thought I would never find out."

Everyone was staring, enthralled in Yami's story. "Find out what, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "I actually wasn't that surprised to find out about Joey's feelings for Kaiba," Yami replied. "You see, Set and Juno were lovers."

Everyone blinked. "What?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I think I ran into YGOTAS territory for a minute. **

**And yeah, over used plot point is over used. Don't care**.


	9. Chapter 8

**So allusion to a sex here. Not Kaiba and Joey (unfortunately) Let me know if you want me to post this on AFF so you can actually read the scene in all its glory. I feel weird posting it by itself, but I feel the actual story doesn't have a place there. Decisions decisions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Eight

Joey closed the front door as her friends left for the evening, lingering for a bit before she faced her fate. She bit her lip, knowing that Seto would not be merciful. She finally turned around, to find him staring at her with his arms folded.

"Mokuba," the CEO said, eyeing his brother. "Go to your room."

Mokuba looked from Seto to Joey to Seto again. "But big brother-,"

"Now, Mokuba," Seto said firmly. The younger Kaiba sighed in defeat before heading up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Seto turned to the blonde girl in front of him. Noticing her scared expression, he let out a breath and letting his arms fall to his sides. "I'm not angry at you, you know."

Joey looked up in disbelief. "Yer...yer not?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong. I am upset about what you did. But it's not all you. My company is getting some bad press because of today's events. I'm trying to spin it as a public for a new design for my duel disk, but I have to follow through. Unfortunately my Research and Development is full of incompetent morons."

Joey shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," she said, looking at the floor. A hand lifted her chin and her eyes clashed with suffocating blue. When had Kaiba gotten so close? Why was her heart pounding so erratically?

"Why did you do it, Pup?" Seto's harsh tone broke Joey from out of her thoughts. She attempted a glare, but even she knew it wavered.

"Look, Moneybags, I was tryin' ta save our skins, a'right?" Joey explained. "Don't worry, it won't happen again."

The smirk that appeared on Seto's face made Joey growl. Why did he always have to mock her? "Is that so, Pup?"

Before Joey could retaliate against the condescending tone, Seto's mouth was on hers, his hand entangled in her hair, his tongue already confronting hers. At first, Joey froze in shock, but quickly she gave into the opportunity, her tongue awakening to duel with Seto's. Her hands ran through soft brown hair, as one of Seto's hands slide to Joey's waist, bring her body closer to his. She almost didn't notice as she was back into a wall, but silently appreciated it as her knees grew weak. Everything about Seto in this moment, his taste, his touch, set Joey's body ablaze. She felt like she'd been waiting for him for thousands of years.

When they finally broke away for air, Joey could smack the satisfied look right off of Seto's face. "That's how you properly kiss someone, Pup," he breathed.

And with that he walked away, leaving a dazed and confused Joey behind. The blonde watched him got until he was out of sight before falling to her knees on the floor. She had one thing on her mind.

What. The. Fuck?

_Of all the people in the world_, Joey thought helplessly, _why did it have to be him?_

Joey finally got up and head for the kitchen, deciding to fix herself something to eat. She found some sandwich stuff and fixed her one, but only managed to eat half. She threw the rest in the fridge for later before making her way to bedroom. She felt like someone had just forced her to try to solve a rubix cube. A very sexy rubics cube. She was confused at Seto's actions, disappointed that it hadn't gone on, and angry that he had left her so..wanting.

_Arrogant bastard! _she thought bitterly, _That was probably his plan! Messin' wit' me like dat!_

She found her new pajamas, cursing Mai and Tea's taste. They were a green spaghetti strap shirt and matching shorts. Joey sighed in defeat as she changed into them and crawled into bed, cursing Seto Kaiba.

_Stupid, sexy, rich asshole!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Juno loved the night in Egypt. It had a raw, romantic feeling to it that Rome never did. Rome felt so proper and structured, where Egypt felt passionate and full of life. If it weren't for some of the locals, she'd feel right at home.

"Miss," one of the serving girls the Pharaoh had given Juno said. "Your bath is ready."

Juno nodded. "Thank you, Arij," she told the girl. She noticed the nervous look on her face. "Is there something else?"

Arij shifted. "The High Priest is here to see you. He doesn't sound happy."

Juno rolled her scarlet eyes. "He is never happy," she said in an amused tone. She walked inside from the balcony, fingering the Millenium on her dresser as she passed it. "Send him in."

Arij nodded, leaving to open the door. Two of Juno's own serving girls were filling the hot water in the tub with different oils and flower petals. Another thing she commended Egyptians for. They were so elegant. For the most part anyway.

The High Priest entered scowling as usual. Juno took pride in the fact that she could get the usually collected priest so angry.

"Leave us," Set commanded. The serving girls exchanged looks before bowing and leaving the room. Once they were gone, he glared at Juno. "Tell me, Roman, what business do you have with that low-life thief, Akefia?"

Juno figured this was coming. It really wasn't her fault some horrid oaf had attacked her, and Akefia had beaten him into a pulp. No one else had tried to save her. They all thought as Set, apparently. She was an outsider and her blonde hair and lighter skin plainly broadcasted it. Not to mention her scarlet eyes struck fear into many them.

"He saved my life," Juno told the priest. "He did so when no one else would. Besides, I'm not one of you. Your quarrels are not mine."

Set folded his arms. "You would not have been attacked in the first place if you had taken the guards offered to you. What were your intention in the market anyway?

Juno shrugged. "It is the only place I can get my favorite meal made just right." she replied casually. Her tone annoyed the priest. "And as for the guards, these people dislike my presence as it is, but they trust the Pharaoh. Seeing a stranger with a horde of soldiers will only frighten them, and fear easily escalates. The Pharaoh is a great leader. I will not jeopardize that."

Set rolled his eyes. "You are just reckless and stubborn. And you trust far too easily."

"And you not at all," Juno retorted, brushing past him toward her bath. She had never been shy about disrobing in front of others, and she certainly was no blushing virgin, so she thought nothing of unfastening her gown in front of the High Priest.

"What ae you doing?" Set demanded.

Juno shrugged, amused that Set looked uncomfortable as he tried not to stare at her naked body. "I would like to enjoy my bath while it's still warm, to be honest."

Set made a growling noise as the blonde stepped into the large tub. She really could test his patience, not to mention his control. "I am not through with this discussion."

"Discuss away then," Juno told him casually. "I do not care. I am just not one to take a cold bath."

Set glared. "You are infuriating."

"Really?" Juno said, raising a brow, leaning her back against the wall of the tub as she sat in it, washing her arms and shoulders. She smirked at Set. "I could not possible be tempting you, could I?"

The priest glared intensified. "You do not want to play that game, Roman," he warned her.

"Is that so?" Juno asked challengingly. "And why is that?"

"You will force me to do something you will not like," Set informed her.

Juno turned her back to him, rolling her eyes. "Of course, Priest," she said sarcastically. Set was usually all talk when it came to his threats. Plus the Pharaoh happened to adore her, and normally took her side. "Now if you do not mind, I would like to return to my-," she gasped as she turned around, "bath."

Set was there. In her bath. Completely naked. Blocking any means of escape.

"I warned you," he said in a low voice, putting his hands on either side of her, pinning Juno against the side of the tub.

Juno had to admit, she had not expected this. She had suspected the High Priest was as attracted to her as she was to him, but never thought he would act on it. It had appeared he was still hung up on the love that was stolen from him. "Get out, Priest," she told him. Though he body would rather have him stay, she would not do anything with him if all he thought of was the one before.

"You do not command me, Juno," Set replied, pressing only closer to the blonde. She made to shove him away, only to have her wrists caught in strong hands.

"Go find yourself a servant girl to fuck or something," Juno said harshly, he rage igniting. She wanted Set. She wanted him badly. But she wanted him to want her. "I will not be some replacement."

The priest frowned. "Do you really think that is what this is?" he asked, sounding insulted. He pressed his body flush with hers again, and Juno held back a squeak. "Do you honestly think that with the way you have been throwing yourself at me that I have been able to think of anyone else?"

Juno narrowed her eyes. "Throwing myself? You really are an arrogant bastard," she replied. She gasped as a strong hand entangle itself in her hair, forcing her to look directly into dark blue eyes.

"Stop talking," Set ordered, crushing his lips against Juno's. She would have cursed the betrayal of her body if she had been thinking, but that action went flying out the window. Her body was working on pure animal instinct now. She moaned as she felt Set's hand all over her body. It all happened very quickly from there: hair being tugged, mouths and tongues fighting, quiet moans becoming loud cries of ecstasy.

After they disentangled themselves, Set placed a passionate kiss on Juno's lips.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

Juno snorted. "Have you not had enough?" she teased.

Set rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant." He brushed his lip again hers. "However if _you_ want more I'll be quite happy to oblige."

Juno nibbled his bottom lip playfully. "So full of yourself."

"I mean it," Set said seriously. "I want you with me. I want to wake up with you next to me."

Juno was shocked. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Set's feeling going beyond the physical. Apparently, the priest was full of surprises. She smirked slyly. "The palace will whisper."

He smirked in return. "After your performance they will do more than whisper." She glared at him and he chuckled. "I personally do not care if they whisper. None of these servants or mine report directly to the Pharaoh. He's the only one I care about knowing."

Juno's glare became more vehement, shoving Set away. "Are you ashamed of me?!"

Set caught her wrist and pulled her back. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. the Pharaoh merely...suspected my feelings toward you. He would never let me live if down." He pulled Juno close, kissing her forehead. "Please stay with me."

Juno smiled, pressing her head to his chest, enjoying how tightly he held her. "Oh course," she answered.

Later that night when the rest of the palace slept, Juno snuck off the Set's chambers. Their second coupling was more gentle and sensual, with just a bit of a tussle for who was on top. They pleasured each other just the same, and as the fell asleep Juno could not remember feeling as safe as she did in Set's arms.

She did, however, worry that sneaking around would be far more difficult than it had been tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**yeah, dream sequences. I like them.**


	10. Chapter 9

**This part gets kinda cheesy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Nine

Joey woke up to her alarm blaring, sweaty and breathless. The dream she had last night had been intense. Had it been just a dream, or was it really one of Juno's memories. Either way, Joey cursed her female hormones again. That dream had been so hot, not to mention how gentle Set had been made her heart-break a bit. She could never imagine Seto being liek that. Also Juno's confidence was so radiant. She had been cool and fiery, and for the most part in control. Not to mention how sexually comfortable she was. Joey sighed. She'd never be like that. She was still getting used to being a girl period.

Joey pulled herself out of bed, walking over to the closet, staring between her old boys' uniform and the new girls' one. She knew Tea had been right. If she showed up to school in her old uniform, they would just make her change or send her home, and she knew Kaiba would not help her out with a ride then. Joey sighed, grabbing the pink blazer and blue skirt half-heartedly.

After she was showered and dressed, she stared at her hair. It wasn't much different from the hair she had as a boy, just longer and the volume it had before now seemed to actually have place. Joey ran her finger through it curiously before using the hair dryer that had be bought for her, before pulling the hair back into a spunky ponytail. Finally, Joey made her way downstairs, finding Mokuba putting on his shoes.

"Morning Joey!" Mokuba greeted with a huge smile. He giggled. "You know, it's almost like you were meant to be a girl."

"Watch it, squirt," Joey said playfully, ruffling the boy's raven hair. "Where's yer brotha'?"

"Waiting on you,"Seto said from behind Joey, causing the blonde to jump.

"Don't do dat, ya sneaky bastard!" Joey yelled. Seto just stared as Mokuba laughed.

"Come on," Seto said, signalling Joey and Mokuba to follow him. He smirked at the blonde as they entered the limo. "Ready for your first day of school as a girl, Pup?"

"Not anotha' word, Moneybags or I'll turn _you_ inta a girl," Joey threatened.

Seto chuckled, and Joey narrowed her eyes. So this was how it was going to be? He was going to act like nothing happened? Joey sighed quietly. She supposed she should have expected that.

They dropped of Mokuba first, who bid Seto and Joey goodbye and took off excitedly fromt he limo. The remainin two sat in silence for a moment, avoiding each others gazes. Joey couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Once they arrived at the school, Joey made her escape from the limo and ran to meet her friends. Many students stared and whispered. A couple of boys cat called at her, and she gave them lethal glares. Most of them turned away and minded their own business, thankfully.

"Joey!" Tea greeted the blonde excitedly. Joey was able to smile a bit, but Tristan saw through it.

"You alright, Jo?" He asked, elbowing a staring Duke in the gut. Duke winced, narrowing his eyes at the pointy-haired brunet.

Tea gave Tristan a look that said 'don't go there.' She then hooked her arm with Joey's and smiled again. "Okay, so the school's been informed and we even got your schedule changed so you're in gym with me," the blue-eyed girl explained. "Don't worry. We're all here for you."

"Yeah, Joey," Yugi said beaming. "We're right behind you the whole way."

Joey's heart could have burst. "Thanks, guys."

"Well, I'm about to pummel some of these punks that keep checking you out," Tristan growled, popping his knuckles. "She's not a piece of meat you jackasses!"

"I can take care of myself, Tristan," Joey told him in a low voice. She didn't like his protective attitude toward her just because she was now a girl.

The school day proceeded normally, Joey doing a fine job at avoiding Seto for the most part. There was the occasional derogatory comment. Joey noticed that when she retaliated many of the teachers turned a blind eye.

During gym, Joey couldn't shake how awkward she felt. Not only had she never undressed in front of girls, besides Tea, but she still had a certain attraction to some of them. It was weird and confusing. But the memory if a certain heated dream wiped all those thoughts clean away.

_Damn, Kaiba, _Joey thought, quickly changing into her gym clothes._ Damn Juno's memories. Damn...everything!_

The class played a game of volleyball, and Joey was happy was on her team. Even as a girl, Joey was strong and agile, and found herself being made the spiker of her team, with Tea as the setter.

"That was awesome!" Tea cheered as she and Joey shared a high-five. "You were amazing, Joey!"

"I'll say," said a short girl named Lacy. "It's hard to believe you pulled off being a guy so well. You seem so comfortable as a girl."

If only that were true, Joey thought remembering how beautifully confidant Juno had been in her dream. She didn't like that she was stuck as girl, but she figured she should try to become more comfortable with it. Who knew if she'd ever be a guy again?

Once classes were over, the gang met up to make their way to the hospital to visit Ryou. Yugi said their white-haired friend would be released today, so they could pick him up and head to Burger World to celebrate. Joey began frantically checking her bag. She been sorting through some of her new cards and recently found one she wanted to give Ryou. She sighed, realizing she had left it in her locker, where she had put it for safe keeping.

"Go ahead, guys, I'll catch up," Joey said, running back into the building.

"Everything okay, Joey?" Yugi called after her.

"Just forgot somethin'," the blonde yelled over her shoulder. "I'll be right there, promise."

She jogged down the abandoned hall before finding her locker. Panting, Joey put in her combination and opened it, pulling out the very card she would give to Ryou. She let a relieved breath and put it in a pocket of her bag where it wouldn't get bent or torn.

As she shut her locker, a crushing force shoved her against it. Her elbow shot out of instinct as hard as it could. She made her temporary escape from the assailant, only the have grab her gain. Joey looked in horror. It was a guy she had teased as a guy, long ago before she and Yugi became friends. She'd notice him lingering before, but thought nothing of it.

"Not as much fun being on the other end is it, Wheeler?" the boy said, his voice dripping with malice. Joey struggled as the boy's hand reached up her skirt.

"Stop!" Joey yelled. "I never did anything like dis to ya!"

"Shut up!" A hand struck joey hard across the face. Her knee shot up and connected with his groin. As the boy doubled over, Joey grabbed her bag and took of running. A foot came out and tripped her to the ground, tasting blood as she bit the inside of her cheek. "You stupid, no good bitch!"

_He's too strong_, Joey thought helplessly. _If I were still a guy I'd have him crawlin'. He'd be a bloody pulp. _Tears stung her eyes as she struggled to get the boy off her, praying that someone would help her.

Her answer came with a silver briefcase flying through the air, connecting squarely with the boy's face. He fell across the floor, away from Joey with a grunt. He looked up. "Why you son of a bitch!"

His insult was answered by Joey's savior grabbing him from the floor and throwing him into the lockers, using his forearm to hold him in place.

"If you ever come near her again," Set Kaiba threatened as the boy choked and gagged, "if you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will make certain no one ever finds your body. In fact, I will wipe your existence from the face of the earth. Are we clear?" The boy choked again, but managed to nod. "Good," Seto said, tossing th boy across the hall. "Now get out my sight, you low life scum."

The boy scrambled a bit before taking off running. Seto growled, vowing to have the asshole thrown out of school and fed to rabid dogs. he turned to the crumpled blonde on the floor, kneeling in front of her. "Wheeler?"

Joey was in a daze, staring out into nothing, tears streaming down her face. "Wheeler?" Seto tried again. When the girl continued in her catatonic state, he grew impatient. "Dammit, Joey, look at me!"

That snapped her out of it. Joey looked up to find Seto staring at her, his expression unreadable. She stared into blue eyes for a long time, still feeling terrified. Finally it sank in that this was Seto. Seto had save her. Seto was safe.

Had Joey been in her right state of mind, she never would have done what she did next. She buried her face into Seto's chest and began sobbing. Seto stared for a moment, unsure of what to do. He had never been in this kind of situation with Joey, and definitely never thought he ever would be. He did the only thing that came to mind, thinking of the times he had to comfort Mokuba. He wrapped his arms around the blonde protectively.

"I hate being a girl!" Joey cried in Seto's chest, clutching his uniform with a death grip. "I can' fight for myself, I can' keep my friends out of trouble. I was neva' good at a lot of things, but at least I could fight! At least I was good for somethin'!" She sobbed incoherently, forgetting that she was divulging these things to Seto Kaibe, someone who would more than likely just use it against her. "Now I worthless _and_ weak!"

At that Seto grabbed Joey's face in his hands, looking her dead in the eye. You are not weak or worthless, Joey," Seto said sternly. He swallowed, figuring he might as well keep going. "You're brave and strong, In fact you're the strongest person I know - boy or girl." He smirked a bit, using his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Who else, after coming back from the brink of death, would challenge me to a duel? Who else could break away from Marik like you did? Who else, after just getting their soul restored, would jump right back up to help their best friend and guy they can't stand face off against some Atlantean psycho?"

Joey's heart was pounding. Seto had never spoken to her like this, not even in her dreams. She'd only heard this soft tone given to Mokuba. She bit her lip and diverted her gaze elsewhere, praying that this wasn't a trick of some kind. When Seto entangled his hand in her messy locks and drew her close again, Joey swore her heart would explode. The brunet buried his face in her hair, whispering. "I say a lot of things, Joey, but listen when I tell you. You are not weak or worthless. You mean a great deal to many people."

Joey swallowed, closing her eyes as she dared to speak. "Do I mean somethin' to you?" She knew the answer. She didn't want it. She was just setting herself up for heartbreak.

"Unfortunately," Seto said, sending Joey's stomach plummeting, "you mean more to me than I care to admit."

Joey's head shot up, her mouth agape. This had to be dream. It couldn't be real. "You called me Joey," she blurted.

Seto chuckled, brushing Joey's bangs out of her eyes. "Three times, in fact," he replied.

Joey stared before she narrowed her eyes. "So all the dog jokes and the teasing really were you just tryin' to flirt wit' me?!"

Seto shrugged. "It got your attention, didn't it?"

Joey growled. "There are other ways ta get my attention ya dumb bastard! Tea was right," she grabbed the front of his shirt, "for a genius yer really are a moron!"

Seto suddenly smiled, and Joey was sure he was going to melt. "Shut up and kiss me, Pup," he ordered brushing his lips against hers.

"Bastard," Joey retorted before finishing the act. The kiss was gentle at first, but apparently it wasn't enough for either of them. Visions of Joey's dream shot sparks of desire through her as she made to get closer to Seto. The brunet didn't hesitate, his hand grasping blonde hair, his tongue fighting with Joey's for control.

It was when the blonde made to climb of top of Seto, startling his lap, that Seto broke the kiss, coming to his senses. "Not here, Pup," he told her.

"Huh?" Joey asked in a dazed stated. She remembered then that they were in the hallway of their high school, and that she was supposed to be finding her friend to go meet Ryou at the hospital. "Oh," she said, face blazing.

Seto smirked, placing a quick kiss to Joey's forehead. He put his arm around Joey's wait and pulled them both up from the floor. "Want me that bad, huh, Pup?"

Joey glared. "I got...caught up in da moment," she told him, bending over to pick up her bag. When she turned back around she squeaked as Seto's lips captured her once more.

"Don't worry," he said huskily, "I want you just as badly. Just...not here. I don't want anyone else to see what's mine."

"Yours, huh?" Joey said, folding her arms. "Why don'cha try askin' me what I want, Moneybags."

Seto sighed. "If you really want I could take you out to dinner," he said caressing Joey's face with his hand. She had a bruise forming and it only made him more murderous. "How's Friday? I unfortunately have a lot of work to do this week."

"Yer serious?" Joey said raising a brow. "I'm the Mutt, rememba'? I'm a girl, but I'm still Joey Wheela', third-rate duelist, total losa'. What else have ya called me?"

Seto scowled, lifting Joey's chin so she would face him. "I'm very serious," he said looking right into her amber eyes. "I meant what I said just now. I've come to admire you strength and many other things about you. You do mean a lot to me. All I'm asking for is a chance to prove it."

Joey sighed. "Fine, Rich-Boy, give it ya best shot."

Seto smirked before pecking Joey on the lips. "Trust me. I will."

"Well, what happened here?" Duke asked as he and Tristan entered the hall. Joey immediately turned twelve shades of red and Seto glared, his mask back in place. Duke was smirking a bit and Tristan just looked confused.

"What the hell are you doin', Kaiba?!" Tristan shouted, stepping forward. Joey glared.

"Tristan stop," she warned.

"Yeah, Tris, calm down," Duke made to hold Tristan back, the boy threw him off.

"What did you do to her?!" Tristan demanded, pointing to Joey's disheveled and bruised state. Before Seto could put the irrationally angry teen in his place, Joey stepped forward, her fist colliding as hard as she could muster against Tristan's face. Tristan held his face, shocked. "What the hell, Joey?!"

Duke's green eyes were wide while Seto couldn't help the smug expression on his face. The glare Joey shot Tristan was down right deadly. The blonde grabbed the pointy-haired boy by the collar of his shirt, bringing him to his feet.

"I'm sick of ya thinkin' that just 'cause I'm a girl now ya have ta come ta my rescue!" Joey yelled at her oldest friend. "It's still me! I'm still Joey! Don'cha dare forget who I am, Tris! Don'cha dare forget what I'm capable of!" She let Tristan go, who was still staring. Duke mentally noted to never piss off Joey like that.

Seto looked at his watch. "Well, as much as I would love to hang around you geeks all day, I have a company to run." He picked up his breifcase before stopping to whisper in Joey's ear. "Friday. Don't forget." He then stalked off, leaving Joey to recover from the heart-attack in her chest.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The man with blue hair and dark eyes took a giant drag of his cigar as three women entered his office. The bowed their head. "Mr. Valdis," they said in unison.

Valdis leaned back in his seat. "Well?" he asked.

A woman with long orange hair stepped forward. "Mr. Valdis," she said, sounding a bit frightened. "It appears that Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler have...taking a liking to each other."

Valdis growled. "I should have done away with that rich brat first," he complained. He knew leaving Set's reincarnation alive had been risky, but he had never seemed to have any interest in the blonde. Apparently, Valdis had been wrong. He cursed the powerful connection between the man who had stolen Juno away and the flighty fiancee herself. Of course it would follow them into their next lives. "No matter. We will deal with him regardless." He took another puff of his cigar. "Thank you, Chrysanthemum." the girl looked relieved as she stepped back. Valdis eyes the girl to his left, the one with an emerald braid that ran down her back. "Willow?"

The girl's breathing hitched at the sound of her name. "Yes, sir?"

"The boy," Valdis reminded her.

"Oh, yes sir. He's...stronger than we thought. As you know he must be willing for the ritual to extract that demon from him. He...will not let up" She bit her lip nervously.

"He will break soon enough," Valdis answered. "It's that very demon that gives him such resolve." The very demon I need. I could do this without her, but it would require using my contingency plan. "You may step back, Willow." Willow bowed her head, falling back in line. Valdis' gaze fell on the woman with the purple bob. "Step forward, Hydrangea." The woman did so. If she was nervois at all, she hid it well. "Hydrangea," Valdis began in a dark voice, "explain to me why I do not have the three powerful hikaris, the very ones that could stop me, in my possession? Including the reincarnation of the one that eluded me five thousand years ago?"

Hydrangea bowed her head. "My apologies, Mr. Valdis. It will not happen again."

"Of course it won't," Valdis replied coldly, puffing his cigar. "You know how I hate failure." He then snapped his fingers. The room was filled with Hydrangea's screamed as the girl burst into flames. She flailed and writhed, her flesh melting, her hair incinerating. willow and Chrysanthemum averted their eyes, gagging at the scent of burning flesh. After the fire finally dissipated, the woman was no more than a pile of ash. Valdis stood up, turning his back to the remaining to woman. "I have waited to long to tolerate failure." He turned back around. "You know what to do, Chrysanthemum."

Chrysanthemum nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMG. Once again that escalated quickly.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Oh. Em. Gee. I cannot express how happy I am with the response to this story! The reviews the favorites the follows, I'm so happy. Really I just wrote this to get it out of my system, and I'm still a little scared about how out of control it is. This story is finished (it just needs to be tweaked here and there and then uploaded) so I've already started on another story which will (hopefully) be a little tamer than this.**

**Once again thank you so much for the support.**

**Oh, remember that ship I don't ship that I mentioned? It kinda starts here. It's more implied than anything and you can make it into whatever you want (friendship, romance, mind-slaves). I'm kind of sappy, and I don't like leaving people as third wheels.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Ten

"And then Kaiba saved you?" Yugi asked after Joey finished her story. The blonde nodded, looking at the table and not being able to handle the small smile on her face. They were at the arcade now, Ryou fresh from the hospital with a cast on his forearm. the group had already signed it all over the place, and in the boldest writing was written 'Property of Bakura'. Joey snorted at that.

"Hmm." Tea said, eyeing Yami and Bakura. Duke and Tristan were off playing a shooting game, so getting rid of them wasn't an issue. She looked at Yugi and Ryou. When Yugi nodded Tea gave a relieved smile.

"Yami, would you mind getting me a refill?" Yugi said, handing Yami his cup. Yami rose abrow.

"Alright," he said. Ryou turned to Bakura with his own cup.

"No," Bakura said flatly. "I refuse to spoil you like that."

"But, Bakura," Ryou begged, his best puppy-dog eyes in place, "my arm is broken."

"And your legs are perfectly fine," Bakura retorted.

Ryou frowned. "Fine. You are absolutely the worst boyfriend ever, Apparently the Pharaoh can beat you at everything."

"What?!" Bakura growled, standing up. He snatched the cup from Ryou. "I'll show you!" He stomped, heading for the drink fountain after Yami.

"Works every time," Ryou said, a satisfied smile on his face. He looked right at Joey. "Now care to tell us the rest of the story?"

"Huh?" Joey asked, eyes shifting.

"Joey, you're smiling more than you did when you won you Red Eyes from Rex Raptor," Yugi told her, grinning himself.

"Come on, tell us what happened," Tea nudged. Joey sighed.

"Well...he was...nice to me. He...held me while I was crying and..." Joey blushed. "Andthenhekissedmeandaskedmeoutonadate." She finished quickly.

"He asked you out?" Ryou asked, smiling.

"He kissed you?!" Tea squeaked.

"Aw, Joey that's awesome! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Yugi said excitedly "So when's your date?"

"Friday," Joey managed to say as Tea hugged her tightly. "Tea...I can't...breath."

"Oops, sorry Joey," she said, still grinning like a crazy person. "So where's he taking you? Oh my gosh we have _got_ to figure out what you're gonna wear!"

Yugi and Ryou laughed at how uncomfortable Joey appeared. Joey grumbled but inside she felt her heart swell. Among Tea's squeals, Yugi and Ryou's teasing, Yami and Bakura bickering and Tristan accusing Duke of cheating in the background, she thanked Ra that she really did have amazing friends.

"Hey guys," said a voice above their table. They looked up to see a familiar blond Egyptian.

"Hi, Marik!" Yugi greeted cheerfully. They were then distracted by a clatter and turned to see Yami and Bakura in a violent tussle. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Um...what's going on?" Marik asked, blinking at the sight.

Yugi shook his head. "Don't ask," he replied. "What brings you here?"

"Just needed to get out," Marik told them "Ishizu and I are staying around to make sure we can help however we can, but it gets dull at the hotel." He diverted his gaze. "I don't...like being cooped up for too long, you know?"

Tea smiled. "You know what you need?" she said, standing up. "a game that really gets you moving around."

Marik rose a brow. "If you mean DDR I don't think I stand a chance against you."

Tea took hold of his hand. "Come on. I'll go easy on you." She took off toward the DDR platform, dragging a protesting Marik behind her.

"Is it just me," Yugi asked, pointing at Tea and Marik, "or are they flirting?"

Joey shrugged. "I think Tea and Marik are kinda in da same boat. They feel left out lonely." She looked back at Yugi, who had his worried face on. "Don't worry about it, Yug'. They'll be fine. I think it's nice. It distracts Tea from playing Barbie with me." A sudden crash caught the hikaris' attentions.

"You insolent cretin!" Yami yelled as he hid behind a turned over table. "How dare you attack me this way!"

"You're the asshole here!" Bakura shouted back, throwing balls - which vaguely resembled the ones from Skee Ball game - at the Pharaoh. "You're making me look bad!"

Joey go up, hands slamming on the table. Ryou and Yugi jumped. "Oi!" she hollered, getting Yami and Bakura's attention. Duke, Tristan, Tea and Marik were looking on as well, and no one had ever seen the two yamis so sacred. Joey glared. "Pipe. The FUCK. Down!" she told them.

instantaneously, they straightened up, putting everything back into place before doing what Ryou and Yugi had asked them to do in the first place. They came back, glaring at each other.

"Here you go," Bakura told Ryou before stomping off to play the most violent game in the arcade. Ryou simply rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. He grimaced.

"Of course," Ryou said pushing th drink away. "He got me diet."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I cannot express how apologetic I am, Your Highness," Juno said, kneeling before the Pharaoh. "But please allow me to explain."

"Why should we?!" demanded Set. Juno knew he was angry, and he had every right to be, but she had had to lie. If she had told the truth they would have sent her back. However, now the entire country of Egypt was furious with her, not to mention her lover.

"Calm yourself, Set," the Pharaoh told his cousin. He looked down at the blonde before him. "Your betrothed has sent a timeline in which he will accept you back. If he doesn't get you he threatens my land with war." He paused. "Why should I not adhere to his demands?"

Juno rose to her feet, her scarlet eyes glowing bright. A gold circle with symbols appeared around her and she threw her arm out. "Red Eyes, come forth."

The Red Eyes Black Dragon rose from the circle, roaring as it fly to the high ceiling of the throne room, circling once before landing beside Juno.

Set reacted on instinct. "Blue eyes White Dragon!" he called, his summoning disk glowing bright. A large white dragon with piercing sapphire eyes appeared, roaring its arrival as it landed by its master.

"Set, stop!' Atem commanded, standing. Set's glare never left Juno, who reached out her hand to stroke the black dragon's scales. If only it was more comforting. The Pharaoh stepped down from his throne. "You have shadow magic?"

Juno shook her head. "It's...difficult to explain, Your Highness," she told him. She raised her eyes to Atem. "I am called a Hikari."

Everyone appeared confused and began to murmur. Set folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes. "Explain," Atem said.

"Hikari's are much like those who can use shadow magic, except they use light. Some are born with this power, others obtain it somehow. They are not many of us and those who have shadow magic would...would see to take our powers. Especially mine. My power is...extremely rare and highly sought after." She looked at the floor, choosing not to divulge the power she had. She could not show them her true power at the moment, anyway. It would be far too dangerous. Instead, she went on to say. "Our powers are not shadows. Our powers are the light at the end of the darkness. Shadows will always seek the light. A hikari merely has the power to open the door."

Atem stared for a moment before speaking. "I see."

Juno swallowed before kneeling again, biting her lip. It was not like her to beg, but pride was not an option now. "Please, Your Highness, I have no affection for my betrothed, nor him for me. My father was blinded by his prestige and his ignorant need to marry me off." She boldly turned her gaze to Set, but continued speaking to the Pharaoh. "I do not want him. I do not want him to have my power. If you allow him to take me I can guarantee I will not survive whatever ritual he was waiting for me." She looked back at Atem. "Nor will I be the last one whose power he takes."

After some time and discussion, the room began to empty, leaving Set and Juno alone with their dragons. The creatures roared at each other, as if heckling. Juno stared at the ground.

"Why did you not tell me?" Set demanded, approaching the blonde. Juno bit her lip. "Well?" Juno closed her eyes, her hand falling on her abdomen protectively.

"You would not have understood," Juno told the priest quietly. "You would have turned me away."

He took her by the shoulders, causing Red Eyes to cry out threateningly. Blue Eyes screeched in return. "I never should have trusted you," Set said harshly.

Tears flooded Juno's eyes as she pushed the priest away. "If you really wish it, I will go. I am sorry I lied but I felt I had no choice."

"And then you were caught," Set said bitterly. "Would you have ever told me otherwise."

Juno turned away from him, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She should have known. He would never love her. She put a hand back on her abdomen and used the other to muffle a sob as she made her way to the doors. She jumped back as the giant Blue Eyes landed in front of her, blocking her escape.

Set grabbed Juno suddenly, pulling her toward him, his dark blue eyes narrowed. "You are not leaving," he told her firmly.

Juno gave a blank laugh. "And why not? You obviously do not want me. Why should I stay?"

"Because as angry as I am with you, I will not lose you." One of his hand trailed down to Juno's abdomen. "Nor will I lose my child."

Juno paled staring at Set in disbelief. "How did you-?"

"I heard one of your serving girls talking to one of mine," Set explained. He glared. "Pray tell why you would keep _that_ from me?"'

Juno turned from him. "I found out right after the Pharaoh received the message from Victarion. You have been so angry with me the past few days. I figured you did not want me. That...that you wouldn't want us." She gasped as Set's mouth was on hers, his arm around her waist, hisother hand grasping blonde locks. When he pulled away his eyes had softened, and Juno swore her heart stopped.

"You are mine, Juno," Set said gently. "I protect what is mine. Had you told me all of this before, we could have avoided all this nonsense."

Without another thought, Juno threw herself at Set, kissing him fiercely. He lifted the Roman girl off her feet as he kissed her back. Juno suddenly found herself being laid on the steps of the throne room, Set pushing her dress up out of the way.

"Set," Juno protested as the priest discarded his garments. "We can't"

"There are two dragons guarding the doors," Set growled, pushing Juno's legs apart. "We most certainly can."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Joey woke a little more calmly from this dream than the one she had before - though somewhat disappointed that she had woken up before the good part - but she was intrigued and left with several questions. Sure, Juno had been to explain, somewhat, the power of a hikari, but what about the power she couldn't show? Was it because she had been pregnant? Would it have hurt the baby? And who was Victarion? Was that Juno's fiancée?

Joey shook her head as she got out of bed, deciding to discuss the matter with Yugi and Ryou some time. She wondered if they had dreams as well, or if it was different for them. She obviously wasn't the kind of hikari they were.

The school day was, fortunately, not as eventful as Joey's first as a girl. It appeared almost everyone had gotten over the whole 'Joey Wheeler's a girl, ohmigawd', though some of them still stared and murmured.

And then there were still some cat-calls...

"Hey sexy thing how'd you like to play a 'card game' with me?"

"How about I shove your 'deck' down your throat!" Joey screamed back, shaking her fist, Yugi and Tea both holding her back.

"Joey, come on," Tea said, struggling to stop the much stronger girl from killing the boy who had dared to hit on her. "We have to get to gym."

Once they were finally safely away from the boy, Yugi parted ways with the girls, waving as he went to his own gym class.

They entered the locker rooms and changed into they're gym attire. They were then informed that today would be co-ed, which Joey wasn't sure how she felt about. He interaction with guys lately - who weren't her friends of Seto - had not been entirely pleasant.

"Hey, Wheeler," called on of the boys as the began to enter the room. "I hear we're playing basketball. I hope you _girls_ are ready to lose!"

Joey growled but Tea was the one to answer. "Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't kick your butts!"

"Yeah right," the first guys friend said. "You know, Wheeler, the fact that you were a girl this whole time explains why you pretty much suck at everything. Gah!" The guy suddenly fell to the ground, landing on his face. "What the hell?!"

"You really should watch where you're going," Seto said, brushing past the jerks. Yugi wasn't far behind. Joey was suddenly extremely happy for co-ed gym.

"Like hell, Kaiba!" the fallen guy hollered, scrabbling from the floor. "You pushed me!"

Seto scoffed, "Why would I waste my time doing something like that." He turned his back to the guys making his way over to Joey.

"Ya didn't have ta doing dat, ya know," Joey told him. She wanted to smack herself for blushing as she looked at Seto in his gym clothes. She'd never seen that much of him before. Damn turtlenecks and trench coats.

Seto shrugged, his face giving away nothing. "What are you talking about? He fell."

Yugi laughed and Tea grinned. Joey stared at the floor and smiled. The teachers announced they were going to start dividing the teams, trying to put boys and girls as evenly as possible. Joey and Yugi high-fived when they ended up on the same team, some of the students having to be benched.

"You guys are goin' down!" Joey yelled to Seto and Tea, who were on the other team. "We got da King of Games ova' here!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Tea yelled back playfully. "In case you forgot Kaiba's ruthless."

"Yeah, well just 'cause Rich-Boy's like seven feet tall don't mean he can play basketball," Joey pointed out. She smirked at Seto. "Hate ta tell ya, Kaiba, but I'm pretty much a badass at sports."

Seto raised a brow, resisting the urge to respond to Joey's challenge with something totally not related to basketball. Certainly something that would end in sweat and panting, but definitely not appropriate for an audience. "Whatever you say, Pup."

The game was intense from the start with Tea and Kaiba's team getting the ball. Though he short, Yugi easily slipped through the players to get the ball away, before passing it to Joey so she could shoot. She would have made if a couple of assholes hadn't pushed her down.

A whistle blew. "Foul!"

"I'm about ta foul them in a minute!" Joey growled as Yugi helped her up.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "You two! You're benched!" he then turned to Joey as the boys walked over and switched place with a couple who had been sitting out. "Cool your jets, Wheeler, unless you wanna join them." Then he walked away. Seto's eyes twitched, looking like he might kill someone. Or sue them. Or both.

"Hm. Dat makes on teacha' that treats me 'bout da same," Joey said blankly. She looked over at Seto. "Kaiba?" She attempted. When he didn't respond she sighed and grabbed the collar of his shirt and yelled. "Pipe down ya psychotic bastard!"

That seemed to snap the CEO out of it. He stared at Joey for a minute before removing her hand from his collar. "You're the only yelling, Pup."

"You're da one lookin' like ya gonna sink someone ta da bottom of da ocean," Joey replied, folding her arms. She then waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry 'bout them. They're jerks. They been jerks ta me since freshman year."

Seto's eye twitched again. "Excuse me?"

"Did I not just say don' worry 'bout it!" Joey yelled. "Look, just focus on the fact dat Yug' and I are about ta kick yer ass, okay."

Finally, Seto's murderous demeanor seemed to be replaced with his usual cold and competitive nature. "I don't think so," he told the blonde.

Joey grinned, happy to finally have the CEO distracted. She turned on her heel and walked back over to her team. "Yeah, yeah, whateva', Moneybags."

The game continued without any other violence, but still pretty intense. Joey had made several baskets for her team, but being a dancer, and therefore very coordinated, gave Tea an edge. Not to mention that even Yugi was the King of Games, and was definitely holding his own, Seto was pretty much flawless. Joey was starting to think that the boy was good at everything. Toward the end of the game it was a tie. Joey had been passed the ball and was in perfect shooting distance. There was just one person she needed to get past. Seto Kaiba.

"You're not going to get pass me, Joey," Seto told the blonde. She could have sworn sh e saw the faintest flicker of a smile.

Joey smirked. "Wanna bet?" she said confidently, dribbling the ball casually. There was a bit of a stand off, which the rest of the two teams watched in anticipation. Joey wasn't much for analyzing statistics or anything else having to do with business, but being in a gang gave her one edge: the art of escape. In a swift movement, still dribbling the ball, she whirled past Seto and jumped up, making the basket just before the time buzzed.

"That's game!" Yugi yelled, rushing over and hugging Joey tightly. "That was amazing Joey."

"Yeah," Tea said, high-fiving the blonde. "I think you taught a couple of boys not to underestimate you. Boy or girl."

"Damn straight," Joey said, her hands on her hips. She turned to Seto. "You're not gonna go all crazy and try ta kill me 'cause I beat'cha in basketball are ya?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Please, it's just a sport," he told her. At seeing Joey's smug expression he smirked and leaned closer to her. "Besides, you and I have a date on Friday, and I have a much better punishment in mind." With that he walked away, still smirking. Joey blushed.

"Hey! What makes ya think _that's_ gonna happen?!" When Seto didn't respond, the blonde stomped her foot. "Hey ya rich bastard I'm talkin' to ya! Don'tcha ignore me! I cook yer food!"

Yugi bounced of after Seto. "Bye, guys. Joey don't forget about the bake sale tomorrow after school!"

Joey smiled a bit. Ryou had already agreed to do a bake sale fundraiser before the mall incident. Seeing as Ryou was going to be in that cast for a while, he wasn't quite capable of handling the booth on his own. "Sure thing, Yug'!" Joey called back.

Tea rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure she gets there, Yugi," she told the small boy.

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of rememberin' on my own!"

Both Yugi and Tea laughed. It was nice to know that no matter how crazy their lives got that some things would never change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well...I figured I'd let Joey get a one up somewhere. Why not? **


	12. Chapter 11

**So...my boyfriend's mother invited me to a Passion Party. And then his cousin and grandmother got involved. Most. Awkward. Moment. Evar.**

**I know I'm not the only one that sees Ryou as little Betty Crocker. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Eleven

"We certainly got plenty of people here," Yugi said brightly as he sat out the lemon cupcakes.

Ryou nodded, sitting in a chair as Joey and Yugi did most of the lifting. He did what he could, but having an arm out of commision made it hard. "There's no way we won't have the money we need raised for the new supplies the drama club needs." He looked at Joey and Ryou. "Thanks again for helping, guys."

"No problem, Ryou," Yugi replied cheerfully. "We would have helped even if you hadn't gotten hurt, right Joey?" When the tri-colored hair boy turned to the blonde he frowned. She was staring off into nothing, eyes looking a bit glazed. "Joey?"

"Huh?" Joey said, snapping out of her thoughts. Ryou and Yugi exchanged looks.

"Are you alright, Joey?" Ryou asked as the girl sat in one of the seats behind the booth. Yugi sat down as well, looking at his best friend with concern.

"I..kinda need ta talk to ya guys," Joey said nervously. "I mean...it can wait 'til later-," she was cut off when Ryou got up and pulled a curtain around the booth, bake goods and all, and then sat down again. "Or I could tell ya now."

"I personally like that idea very much," Ryou replied with a smile. Yugi blinked at the albino, thinking that maybe hanging out with his counterpart must have made him this insistant.

Joey sighed. "Do you guys...ever have dreams about Ancient Egypt?"

Yugi and Ryou eyed each other again, remaining quiet for a bit. When they noticed Joey shift uncomfortably, Yugi answered. "I had some weird dreams when Yami was still in the puzzle, but since he got his own body I haven't had any."

"Same here," Ryou added, tilting his head in concern.

"Ah," Joey said, leaning back in the chair. "Okay."

"Have you been having some weird dreams, Joey?" Yugi asked.

Joey sighed. "I've been dreaming about Juno. Da last one I had she talked about hikaris and what their real powers were. How some are born wit'em and some're given 'em." She looked at the two boys. "Obviously you two were given yers, and it makes sense that yer hikaris because ya have yamis. Yer light and they're dark. It sounded like Juno was born with her power though, so she wouldn't need a dark, I guess. And there was...somethin' else." Joey bit her lip. "Juno didn't say, but it's like I could hear it in her thoughts. Apparently whatever power she has, and I guess it's whatever power I have since I'm a hikari, too, it's...rare." Joey went on to explain about the man betrothed to Juno, who she was certain was Victarion, and about his want for her power.

Ryou's brow furrowed. "I didn't realize there would be different kinds of hikaris," he said thoughtfully.

"Me neither," said Yugi. He looked over to Joey. "it'll be alright, Joey. I mean, whose ever after us doesn't know who they're messing with. I mean, we beat one of them."

"She got away, Yug'," Joey reminded the boy.

"Yeah, but you could say we chased her off," Yugi continued.

"Look, I just feel like these dreams are leadin' somewhere," Joey told the boys, staring at the ground. "And I honestly don't like where they're leadin'. I think I'm startin' to agree wit' Ishizu and Marik. Whateva' is waitin' for us, I don' know if we're ready fer it." She looked up at Yugi and Ryou. "I know I'm a girl now, and I don' know if I'll eva' be a guy again, but I still fill like I have ta protect ya. Like if it came down to it I'd let them take me instead of ya."

"You can't think that way anymore," Ryou told Joey seriously. "Not because you're a girl, quite honestly I'm glad that when your gender changed that was the only thing that did, but you're a hikari and you're just as important as Yugi and I. If they want us they will want you. And if you do have this rarer power that Juno had, they will want you more." He smiled slyly. "If anything, Yugi and I should protect you."

Joey frowned. "Yeah, like I'm really gonna let you two do dat."

"Come on, Joey," Yugi said smiling, "sure Ryou and I aren't fighters like you, but we have our own strengths. I'm small so I can slip past people easily. And Ryou is actually pretty good at getting past security systems."

Joey rose a brow at Ryou. "Really?"

"My counterpart is a former theif. Some of it stuck," Ryou remarked. Joey grinned, knowing full well no one believed the 'former' part of that statement.

"And then don't forget we do have these new powers," Yugi continued brightly. "So really all three of us are strong." He pumped his fist up. "Hikari strong!"

Joey stared at him for a long time, blinking. "What?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "He thinks we need a team motto or something since we're a trio now."

Yugi folded his arms, looking dejected. "I thought it sounded cool."

Joey burst out laughing. "Yug', I love ya bud, but please don' eva' say dat again."

There was a loud crash outside the curtain and they could hear people screaming. The three hikaris jumped up and ran out from behind the curtain, eyes widening at the sight before them. A woman with orange hair was there, riding what looking like an oversized rhinoceros with two horns on its nose and one on each side of his face. The woman smirked.

"Oh there you are," the woman said in a mock sweet tone. "I was beginning to think I would have to tear up the whole city to find you."

"What da hell do ya bastards want?!" Joey hollered. The woman laughed.

"Why your powers, of course," she said. She patted the beast beside her before slapping it harshly. It reared up and let out a howl. "Get 'em, boy," she said as the creature charged.

Joey grabbed Ryou jumped out of the way of the animal, getting them both out of the way. Yugi had jumped in the opposite direction, evading the attack as well. Joey growled, turning to Ryou. "Ya gotta get outta here," she told the white-haired boy.

Ryou looked indignant. "I will not," he told her.

"Look, ya just got a cast on and if ya get injured again, especially with me and Yugi, Bakura's gonna kill us," Joey tried to tell him as the three made a run for it.

"In case you forgot I still have to same powers as you," he threw out his good arm, the golden circle appearing around him. "Beside, Bakura would never let me live it down if I let a girl protect me. Seven Armed Fiend!" he summoned, the fiend rising from the circle and taking Ryou onto his back and flying into the air.

"I swear Ryou if we survive dis I'm gonna kick yer ass!" Joey shouted before throwing out her own arm. "Let's go, Red Eyes!"

"Dark Magician!" Yugi yelled. Both monsters appeared at their monsters side, ready to fight. The rino charged again, only to be swooped up by the Fiend and thrown into the school building. Joey and Yugi stared at Ryou with wide eyes. "What the heck?" Yugi asked in shock.

"No one messes with my bake sale," Ryou said angrily.

The orange hair women growled. "You pathetic brats!" She said, a bright light shining from the necklace she wore. Another creature appeared, one that resembled a very large elephant. It's trunk reached for the Fiend's leg.

"Oh no ya don't," Joey yelled, directed Red Eyes to the elephant. Red Eyes grabbed the trunk in his jaws. The elephant squealed, toppling over on the ground. It got up quickly, and far more angry, charging after Joey and Red Eyes. The beast was cut off by the Dark Magician, who directed its Dark Magic Attack it. The elephant reared and roared.

"Watch it, Yugi!" Joey shouted. Yugi whirled around to find the rhino creature wide awake and charging right at him. Yugi let out yell and jumped up, somehow landing on top of the animal. The rhino stomped and grunted in displeasure.

"Hold on, Yugi!" Ryou yelled.

"That's a little easier said than done!" Yugi shouted, clinging to the angry creature. The rhino bucked, throwing the small boy off. He landed on the on the ground with a slide, scraping his knee and ripping his pants in the process. He felt a stinging on his face and guess he'd been scraped there as well.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled, sending Red Eyes into a dive. They landed just as the rhino charged again, ramming into Red Eyes instead of Yugi. Red Eyes roared in displeasure, head butting the creature away.

"Stop playing around, my beasts!" the orange haired woman barked. "Finish them!"

Joey's anger flared as fiery as her dragon. Red Eyes seemed to feel it as it through its Inferno Fire Blast at the recovering rhino. The rhino squawked before being thrown outward, falling to the ground. It didn't stir again. Ryou's Seven Armed Fiend dived down, catching the elephant-creature and lifting it before dropping it again. Yugi was on his feet again, sending his Dark Magician after the elephant. It used its Dark Magic Attack again. Red Eyes was next to attack, and the elephant fell.

"You horrid, pompous rodents!" the woman screamed at the hikaris. She threw out her hand toward Yugi. The small boy began to contort and grasp at his throat. Joey landed Red Eyes and hopped off, running and tackling the woman. Yugi gasped and coughed hard, able to breathe once again. "Get off me you foolish, stupid _dog_!"

With that Joey forgot her old moral code, guessing that since she was a girl now it didn't matter anymore, and punched the woman hard in the face, stopping the her struggling. Joey got up and brushed herself off. "There's only one person who calls me a dog, lady, and I don' even like it when he does it!" she huffed.

The woman shook her head, wiping her mouth. "Why do you insist on fighting? You're powers will mean nothing once the Gate is opened."

"The Gate?" Ryou questioned, landing the Fiend and taking his place beside Joey. Yugi was there as well, blinking. "What gate?"

"Once Valdis has all the power he needs - and he will get the power he needs one way of another," the woman explained, "your world will be his world."

Joey kicked the woman in chest, winding her. She held her down with her foot, glaring. "Ya betta' start making some sense, bitch, or I'm gonna kick yer ass from here ta New York City!"

The woman merely laughed. "You're so naïve. You actually think you stand a chance? Whether he gets you today, tomorrow, next year, Valdis, will have you, my dear." A red circle suddenly appeared around the woman. As soon she saw her eyes widened with fear. "NO! Mr. Valdis! Please! I can still get them!" She began sinking into the red seal. Joey pulled her foot off her chest and stumbled back. The orange haired woman continued to scream as she pulled into the abyss, before she was gone completely.

Joey exchanged looks with Ryou and Yugi as their monsters dissipated. What was this Gate she was talking about? Who was Valdis? And what did all this have to do with hikaris?

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Geez, these guys won't quit," Tristan complained as they were at the Game Shop. Yugi was propped up on a counter as Granpa Moto began treating his scrapes, Yami looking on protectively. Bakura was still looking over Ryou, even though Ryou reassured his dark that he had no other injuries. Joey was leaning on the wall with Tea. "Maybe you guys shouldn't go anywhere alone from now on."

"What did I say about that attitude, Tristan?" Joey warned her oldest friend.

Tristan frowned. "That's not what I meant," he said in a disgruntled tone. "Obviously this isn't about you being a girl. This is about you, Yugi and Ryou being safe. If that lady was telling the truth they're just gonna keep coming!"

Joey sighed. "Look, Tris, I unda'stand yer concern. I do. But...don't take dis da wrong way but what can ya do?"

Tristan got in Joey's face. "What do you mean what can I do?!"

"Ya can kick anyone's ass in a fight easily, pal," the blonde explained. "Well, except me o'course. That'll neva' change. What I mean is these people ain't normal. Ya can't fight them like we could rival gang memba's. They got magic. Luckily so do da three of us," she indicated herself, Ryou and Yugi.

Tristan stared at Joey for a while before sighing in defeat. "I just...really don't like this. I hate feeling helpless."

"Join the club, Shark-head," Bakura grumbled.

"What was that, cream puff?!" Tristan yelled, rounding on Bakura.

"Don't fight!" Tea shouted. "Fighting each other isn't going to help anyone. We just...have to help in other ways."

"Tea's right," Granpa added. "If you start fighting among yourselves you'll only divide yourselves, and that will only make you weaker to these people."

Yami drew a long breath before letting it. He looked up at his light, frowning. "I do not like this, aibou. I don't like leaving you on your own like this."

Yugi gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me, Yami. I got Ryou and Joey on my side." he grinned. "And we're hikari strong!"

"Yug' I told ya ta not say dat again," Joey said in exasperation. The rest of the room stared at the smallest boy.

"It is a little lame, Yugi," Tea said gently.

"Whatever, you guys are lame," Yugi retorted with a pout. He turned to Yami. "You think it's cool, right?"

Yami diverted his gaze, deciding it best to go with a nice white lie. "Of course, aibou. I think it's very...cool."

"You just wanna get some tonight," Bakura said bluntly.

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded as both Yugi and the Pharaoh turned pink.

At that the door to the Game Shop slammed open. Everyone's heads turned, going wide as Seto Kaiba stomped in, heading right for Joey. Before anyone could so much as say hello, the CEO pulled the blonde into a hard kiss. Joey's eyes went wide before closing and melting into the kiss. Everyone watched, eyes wide. Tristan was gaping and pointing. As Seto pulled away from Joey he shoved something in her hand. She looked down to see a brand new smart phone.

"Next time call me," Seto ordered, breathless from their kiss. "Don't let me find out from the news." And then he stalked out, his trench coat fluttering behind him.

"Did...did I just?" Tristan stuttered. "Did he just? Did...that..."

"Tristan! Calm down!" Tea commanded, annoyed with the point-haired boy's reaction.

Joey looked down at the phone in her hands again, turning it over and examining it. The case had the design of a Scapegoat on it, there was just one thing that left the blonde agitated.

"Why the hell is it pink?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I imagine Seto doing nice things for Joey but still finding ways to annoy him. Or in this case her lololololol**


	13. Chapter 12

**In case you don't know, senet is some Ancient Egyptian board game. Not entirely sure how it works but it serves its purpose here. Holy crap I actually did research for a story! *pats self on back***

**You know that song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato? That song makes me think of this fic. Or this fic makes me think of that song. Or something. Love or hate Demi Lovato, I love that song. You should listen to it. Just a suggestion**

**Why yes I did get this idea from Game of Thrones. That's how I know what an arakh is too. It's a curved sword thing just in case you don't know.**

**I probably just totally confused as to what kind of person I am by mentioning Demi Lovato and Game of Thrones in the same authors note. XD**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Twelve

Tristan, though he had been told several times it would do no good, had figured out a way to make sure Joey, Yugi and Ryou didn't end up by themselves. The other friends took shifts, switching out who watched out for who. No one dared mention their intentions while around Joey. The blonde was proud, and now even more so as a girl. She was determined to prove she could protect herself, not to mention others.

Many things mad ethe week more stressful besides the attacks. The first was that there were still some guys who were trying to hit on her even at the Game Shop. One had even gone as far to say they had known Joey was a girl all along, because she was so feminine. He ended up with a black eye. Joey was glad school was out until further notice. Maybe once it started up again everyone would be over her being a girl.

Seto was another thing that was grinding on her nerves. Not the person himself - well, he did that anyway - but he hadn't been kidding when he said he would be working a lot. He came home very late, usually after Joey and Mokuba were already asleep, and then was gone before Joey and Mokuba left for school. Sure he went to class here and there, but he spent almost all his time at work. It annoyed Joey because it worried her. She wondered if he was even getting enough to eat or sleep. She wondered how the boy could even _function_ on the schedule he was on.

The last thing that had Joey mentally banging her head against a wall was the dreams she was having. Most seemed pointless. there was one that showed the attack on Juno that the Thief King Akefia had rescued her from. It showed they're interaction afterward. It was interesting. There had been a certain camaraderie between them, especially since the thief had figured out the real reason the Roman girl was in Egypt. He called them both cons. Joey had found that decidely unhelpful. There were more with Juno and Set, some sweet and tender, others hot and rough. As..._pleasant_ as those dreams were, they weren't helpful either.

However, none of them compared to the dream that haunted her Thursday night...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Juno sat on a chair, a cushion under her to make her more comfortable, her belly slightly swollen, as she and Set played a game of senet. Suddenly Juno squeaked, and touched her stomach.

"What's it?" Set asked, looking worried. "Juno is the baby-,"

"Calm down, Set," Juno said, amused. "Come here."

Set did so, kneeling beside the mother of his child. Juno suddenly took Set's hand and place it on her abdomen, smiling. His blue eyes widened and a silly grin appeared on his face. "He's strong," he said proudly.

"Honestly, what will you do if we have a girl?" Juno asked.

Set shrugged. "I shall love her all the same," he replied, his never leaving her stomach. "Besides, if that's a girl in there she'll be a force to reckon with." His face became thoughtful. "We really should think of names."

Juno smiled. "I like Alexandra," she said wistfully.

Set snorted. "Of course you do. It's a silly Roman name."

"It's Greek, actually," Juno corrected.

"Same difference," Set teased.

Juno narrowed her eyes but could not help her smile. "Alright then what do you have in mind?"

Set stared at he abdomen fondly. "Atem," he said quietly.

Juno rose a brow. "Really?"

Set sighed. "The Pharaoh and I do not always see eye to eye, but he is my cousin regardless." A devilish smirk appeared as he leant down and kissed Juno's belly. "And with the way he is going, it seems he'll never have an heir. Imagine if our Atem became Pharaoh." He closed his eyes, laying his head on Juno's stomach.

Juno laughed. "You are hopeless. my love." she told the priest, trailing her hand over his chestnut hair. Her face fell as she looked out the window. "He will be coming soon," she said, her voice breaking.

Set shot up. He didn't like being reminded about this. "He won't have you," he promised. "Either of you."

"He's powerful, Set," Juno told him. "He had already stolen several hikaris before he set his sights on me. Not to mention how many he may have taken in his journey here."

"And the Pharaoh has the gods on his side," Set reassured. He took the blonde's face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "He won't have you," he repeated.

Juno lent into the priest and he put his arms around her, holding her tight. She silently prayed that the gods of Egypt could outmatch Victarion's power.

Time passed. It passed far too quickly. Victarion arrived with a vengeance. there were fires in the streets of Egypt, and people were screaming and running. Shadow creatures ran rampant and a pregnant blonde and several of her servant ran from the chaos, trying to find any means of escape.

A large beast that appeared to be a cross between an ox and an eagle jumped in front of Juno, blocking her path. She made to summon her Red Eyes, but another dragon shoved the beast down with a murderous cry. The Blue Eyes White Dragon tore the beast to shreds before standing before Juno, lowering her head. It could only mean one thing. Set was in danger.

Juno climbed aboard, summoning Red Eyes, and the flew back toward the palace. Juno knew Set would be furious, but she would not leave him behind. They crashed into the courtyard where Juno's unfortunate betrothed held Set hostage.

The man with blue hair and dark eyes laughed as the pregnant Roman brandished an arakh, unafraid of a fight.

"Well, look at you," the man said, liking his lips. "I must say I was not expecting you to be with child."

"Let him go, Victarion," Juno demanded. The dragon's roared.

"Why are you here?!" Set shouted. "Run!" A foot connected with the priest's gut. Victarion cackled.

"You two are so entertaining," he said in a mocking tone. "To think , a High Priest and a runaway bride." He cackled again. "I don't think I see you doing much here, my dear."

Juno dodged an attack from on of Victarion's guards, before slashing his throat ina swift swipe of the arakh. "Never underestimate a dragon, Victarion."

It became a flurry from there. Set managed to escaped his binding and steal a sword, joining the fray. The dragons took on most of the guards, burning them with fire, striking them with lightning, even just tearing them apart.

"Set!" Juno screamed as a guard made to surprise the priest.

"Juno! NO!"

She hadn't been fast enough. The sword stabbed clean through her and the hot blood seeped out her. The world slowed as strong arms caught her. Slifer and Ra appeared, followed by Obelisk. Set held Juno desperately, calling her name over and over.

And then Juno's world went black.

000000000000000000000000000000

Joey awoke gasping again, but this time for more horrifying reasons. She struggled to catch her breath, remembering how vividly Juno's bleeding had been. She then froze, feeling something warm and foreign between her legs. She turned on the light and lifted the covers slowly.

Red. There was red everywhere. It coated her inner thighs and had soak into the sheets. At first she panicked, shaky hands reaching to touch the crimson substance. She then remembered a time when Tea had forced her to come with her to buy items for this very reason.

"Shit," Joey swore. She hadn't been expecting this, and suddenly she hated being a girl all over again. Without another thought, she grabbed her new cell phone and dialed Tea's number. It rand a few times before a sleepy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Tea!" Joey said, frazzled. "Hey, sorry I woke ya but somethin' just happened and I know you said you wanted me ta call ya for midnight chats and-,"

"Joey, it's three in the morning," Tea said groggily. "What happened?"

Joey took a breath. "I'm havin' a...female problem. A veyr messy female problem."

"Oh. Oh!" That seemed to wake the brunette up. "I'll see what I can do. Just try to clean up as best you can. Just wrap toilet paper around the inside of your clean underwear when you change them. I'll get there as soon as I can." Then she hung up.

Joey got up from the bed and began stripping it, already cursing that when Seto found out he would probably kill her for getting blood all over his fancy sheets. Joey took off everything but the pillows, throwing them into a pile to be dealt with later. She then waddled her way to her bathroom, running into several objects in her sleep stupor. She closed the door behind her a litter harder than she had planned, but ignored it for now. She found a wash cloth and turned on the facet in the tub, before carefully removing her sleep shorts and underwear. They were soaked in blood and Joey swore again, stepping into the tub to start cleaning herself off.

"Pup?" called Seto's muffled voice from the other side of the bathroom door. Joey groaned. "Wheeler where are you?"

"Hold on a sec," Joey called out. Please just go away, she thought.

There was a pounding at the door, and Joey could kill someone if given the chance and right switch blade in that moment. "Wheeler what the hell is going on? Why is there blood all over these sheets in here?"

Joey closed her eyes, praying that this be a dream. A hallucination. Anything but terrible reality. "Joey?!"

"I started my fucking period, okay?!" Joey snapped.

There was a dreadful silence for a moment, one which had Joey feeling beyond embarrassed. How did girls deal with this? How were they not dead?

"Oh," came Seto's reply. He cleared his throat a couple times. "Are...are you okay?"

Joey rolled her eyes as she turned the water off, rinsing and ringing out the wash cloth. The sudden in Seto's voice would have amused her if the situation weren't so horribly awkward.

"I'm fine, Kaiba," she told him. She sighed, realizing she had forgotten her change of underwear and pajama bottoms. "Would ya mind bringin' me anotha' pair o' shorts and...um...some unda'wear."

there was a paused before Seto answered "Sure." Joey heard a bit of rummaging about in the bedroom before Seto knocked on the bathroom door again. Joey blocked her bottom half with the door as she opened. Seto was raising a brow as he handed her the clothes.

"Why do you have a pair of black silk underwear?" he asked. Joey growled.

"Because my friends are perverts," Joey spat, slamming the door in Seto's face. She began to dress, taking Tea's advice and wrapping toilet paper around the inside of her underwear, before pulling them up with her shorts.

When Joey emerged from the bathroom she awkwardly tossed her bloody clothes in the pile with the bedding. "Sorry about yer sheets," she told Seto.

Seto just blinked. "Well..it's not your fault." He looked at Joey. "Are you sure you okay? That's... a lot of blood."

"I'm as surprised as you ar," Joey replied. "Tell ya one thing I gotta whole new respect for girls now."

Seto nodded. "I believe I do as well." He watched Joey leave the room. "Where are you going?"

Joey continued walking, heading for the living room. "I called Tea. She's...supposed ta be helpin' me out."

Seto gave another nod and shifted again, "Are you sure-,"

"Kaiba, if ya ask me if I'm okay one more time I swear I'll knock ya out."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Pup."

"Whaddya doin' up anyway?" Joey asked.

Seto shrugged. "Work," he replied, not looking at Joey.

JOey sighed, knowing the CEO was lying. "Ya had a nightmare, didn't ya?" When Seto merely narrowed his eyes Joey sighed. "Don' worry I did, too."

Seto opened his mouth to say something when the door bell rang. "That's probably Tea," Joey said, heading for the door. When she opened it the other girl yawned.

"Your body is so inconvenient," Tea said, handing a bag to Joey. "If you're not hungry ever hour you're starting your period at three A.M."

"And with that I'm going back to bed," Seto said, heading back upstairs. "I'll have one of the maid get you new sheets, Pup." he added over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Kaiba," Joey called after him. She turned back to Tea. "And I'm sorry to you, too."

"No biggie," Tea said. Even when she looked sleepy she remained bright.

Joey sighed. "Look, how about ya just stay here tonight. You're probably gonna wanna play dress up with me tomorra' anyway."

Tea lifted up a small duffel bag, grinning. "I thought you'd never ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah. I'm a jerk. Poor awkward Seto. And poor Joey XD**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Thirteen

Tea left early the next morning, saying she needed to check in with her parents and take care of some chores. Seto had already left for the day and Mokuba still had to attend his school, seeing as a giant rhino had not been thrown into the building. Joey took the opportunity to head for the Game Shop the talk to Yugi and Yami.

"Heading out, Miss Wheeler?" Roland asked as she left the house. Joey nodded. "Would you care for a ride."

Joey shook her head. "No dat won't be necessary, Roland. Thanks though."

Roland cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I must insist, Miss Wheeler," Roland said, opening the door to the car next to him. Joey blinked. "Mr. Kaiba has made it clear if we let you go anywhere by yourself we're fired."

Joey frowned. Of course he would take those measures. She sighed in defeat, deciding she would kick the CEO's ass later. "Fine. Can you take me to the Turtle Game Shop?"

"Of course Miss Wheeler."

"You can just call me Joey, ya know," the blonde said. She wasn't sure what she hated more: the formality or the fact that she was being called 'Miss'.

"Very well...Joey."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Joey!" Yugi greeted as he let Joey inside. Joey looked around, seeing Granpa stocking some of the cards on the back shelf. Joey shook her head. _Stubborn old man_, she thought.

"Hey, Yug'," Joey replied before making his way to help the boy's grandfather. He took the product from him and began to place it on the higher shelve. "Ya gonna kill ya'self one o' these days, Gramps."

Solomon Moto snorted. "I'll have you know I'm perfectly fit for my age," he complained folding his arms.

"Why don't you go take a break, Granpa," Yugi suggested. "Joey and I will handle the store for a bit."

Solomon looked annoyed. "Fine. Thirty minutes. That's it!" He left the shop heading through door that led to the Moto's apartment.

Yugi chuckled fondly as the old man left, turning to his friend. He waited for Joey to finished putting the stock away before asking, "So how's it going?"

Joey folded up the empty box and put it in the trash. She leaned over on the counted. "Good, good," she replied, her gaze not meeting Yugi's. "Um...where's Yami?"

Yugi shrugged. "He's in the shower. I swear he can be a real diva sometimes." He rolled his eyes but his smile betrayed him. He looked back at the blonde. "Why do you ask?"

Joey ran a hand through her hair. "I kinda wanted ta talk him about somethin'." She looked at Yugi, who looked curious. "It's about Juno."

"Oh," Yugi said. "Did you have another dream?"

"More like a nightmare," Joey replied, wishing she could block out the night before.

"Ah," Yugi said, looking at the floor. "You know...you can always talk to me. I don't mind listening."

Joey managed a small smile. "Well, I had some questions," she told the boy.

Yugi nodded. "Oh...I understand."

Joey looked at her friend, feeling guilty for making him feel so dejected. "You can be there when we talk, ya know." She told him. "Yer my best friend, Yug'. No matter what. Okay?"

Yugi beamed, telling Joey she had said the right thing. She fiddled with the collapsed Millenium Scale at her neck. She hadn't really like wearing it, even in its smaller heart-shaped form it was heavy, but after her nightmare last night she didn't feel right not having it.

Yami came down soon after that, his hair fully dried and styled as usual. He looked at Yugi and Joey before asking, "Hello, Joey, what brings you here?" Upon noticing how uncomfortable the blonde seemed, he added, "Is everything alright?"

Joey sighed. "Look, Tea's prolly gonna come looking for me so I'll cut right ta da chase," Joey said, trying to keep herself from chickening out. "What happened to Juno?"

Yami's face fell, and he would not meet Joey's gaze. "Joey..." he trailed off.

Joey closed her eyes, standing up straight. Her hands were shaking. "What about da baby?" Deep inside she seemed to know the truth.

Yami's face shot up. "How did you know she was pregnant?"

Joey took another breath and told the too boys about her dream, trying to keep from choking on her words. Yugi walked over to her.

"Oh, Joey," Yugi said, putting a hand on her arm comfortingly. Joey sniffled.

"The baby didn't survive did it?" Joey asked, tears trailing down her face.

Yami looked at his friends sadly. "I'm afraid not," he replied, approaching the counter. He kept his gaze down. "Set was never the same after that. he was colder than ever. He blamed me for not arriving sooner." Yami buried his face in his hands. "And he was right. I could saved her. Her and their child."

"No, Yami," Joey told him. "It wasn't your fault. Ya couldn't 've known Juno went back for Set." She wiped her eyes as she whispered, "It's so terrible what happened to them."

Yugi gave Joey's forearm a reassuring squeeze. "Well, maybe this is a second chance." He said hopefully. "Maybe you and Kaiba are meant to be together. To make up for what happened! And this time the story can have a happy ending!"

Joey looked at her friend, a small smile gracing her features. Yugi: always the picture of positivity. She pulled the boy into a hug. "Thanks, Yug'. I hope yer right."

Yami seemed touched by Yugi's speech as well. "I do as well," he stated.

"Knock, knock," called Tea's voice as she entered the shop. She grinned when her eyes fell on Joey. "You ready to play dolls?"

"Unfortunately," Joey said, knowing there would be no point in arguing. "I guess I really ain't got a choice."

"Not at all, girlfriend," Tea said, grabbing Joey's wrist. "Kaiba's is so gonna thank me when Mai and I are through with you."

"Mai?! You said nothin' about Mai!" Joey complained. "Let me go you crazy broad!"

Yugi laughed as he watched his friends go, turning to his confused looking other half. "Oh, Kaiba and Joey have a date tonight."

"Ah," Yami answered. A smile crept across his face. "I really do hope if all works out. Kaiba isn't Set and Joey isn't Juno, but I see them being as good to each other. I wish them every happiness.

Yugi walked over to Yami wrapped his arms around the taller male's waist. "Me too, Yami."

Yami wrapped his arms around his light, Kissing the top of his head. "I love you, Yugi."

Yugi smiled. "I love you, too."

0000000000000000000000000

Joey was not pleased. Here she was, struggling against an overly excited Tea while the adjusted and readjust her outfit. Mai kept trying to hike her skirt higher, and Tea would have to pull it back down. It didn't help that suddenly Joey was also cramping like a mother fucker.

"Here," Tea said, handing Joey a blue pill and a glass of water. "Take this and stop whining."

Joey glared. "Seriously, how do women deal with this? How do you go ta school of anythin'?" She swallowed the pill with a gulp of water.

"Because , despite what you've always thought, women are badass," Tea said, pulling the skirt of Joey's dress down again and narrowing her eyes at Mai.

"Oh, come on, I thought we said we were gonna make Kaiba faint," the older blonde said folding her arms.

"We are," Tea said reaching over to hold her hand over the warming flat-iron. She picked it up and began straightening Joey's wild hair. "Do you really want Joey to look like a hooker on her first date with the man of her dreams."

Joey blushed furiously. "Another word Tea and you'll be dreamin' perminantly."

Tea rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know you love me."

Joey smiled a bit. "Yeah, yeah, I do." She looked up at the two girls in front of her. "Thanks for all this, guys."

"Anytime, Joey," Tea said sincerely.

"Of course," Mai added, coming over with a box in her hands. "Now stand still so we can make you gorgeous. I mean, trust me, your pretty now, but when I'm done with you you'll be drop dead sexy."

Joey looked away at Mai saying she was pretty. She had been a fairly good-looking boy, but she had never used sexy to describe herself.

"And you better give us all the juicy details, okay?" the older blonde said with a wink.

"Mai!" Joey yelled.

00000000000000000000000000000

Seto looked at his watch. The weren't running late, but he was getting impatient. How long did it take a girl to get ready? It had been almost an hour and a half.

"Come on, Wheeler, I don't have all night!" he shouted up the stairs.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Big bro you're never gonna get any if you keep talking to her like that."

Seto wheeled around, staring at his younger brother. What wee teaching kids in school these days?

Tea and Mai came down the stares, looking extremely smug. Not even Seto's scowl could phase them. Tea turned to the younger Kaiba. "You all ready to go to Yugi's?"

Mokuba nodded excitedly. "Sure am!"

Seto cleared his throat. "Is Wheeler ready yet?"

Mai put a hand on her hip. "What she sees in you I'll never know," she said flipping her hair. Tea rolled her eyes before clapping her hands.

"Presenting the heart-stoppingly gorgeous Joey Wheeler!"

Seto was sure his heart di stop. The beautiful girl before him could barely be recognizable as his Joey Wheeler. He hair was shiny and straight, giving it more of a feathered texture than the messy Seto was used to. She wore a tight red dress that stopped just above her knees. Not even the fact that Joey tripped in the high heels she was wearing could ruin this image. the CEO strode over and easily caught the blonde in his arms. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Careful, Pup," he told her, helping her stand aright. He stared at her a bit more, taking in every inch of the sexy specimen before him. Hell, Seto had half a mind to say fuck the date and carry Joey back upstairs.

"Kaiba," Joey said, breaking the brunet from his thoughts. "You can let go now."

Seto looked to see that his hands were still on Joey's waist. He pulled them away as he cleared his throat. "Shall we go then?" A sudden clicking and flashing caught them off guard. "Mokuba!"

"Come on, it's not every day you go on a date," the raven-haired boy said, putting the camera back in his bag. "In fact, I don't think you've ever been on a date. We're you just waiting on Joey of something? I mean you have liked her since Duelist Kingdom."

"Mokuba!"

"Okay, we'll just get going then," Tea said pushing Mokuba out the door. "See you, Joey! Call me later!"

"Yeah, hun," Mai said following them out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She winked again before the three left the mansion.

There was a bit of an awkward silence where Seto and Joey avoided each other's gazes. Finally Seto offered his arm to Joey. "Come on, then."

Joey took his arm but frowned. "Yer a regular prince charmin', ya know dat?"

000000000000000000000

Dinner was at an Italian restaurant downtown. It wasn't so fancy that Joey felt uncomfortable, but the two them weren't overdressed. They made a little small talk for a while over bread sticks and salad., but Joey finally broke.

"Duelist Kingdom?" she asked, not looking at Seto. The brunet looked up from his food, seeming to think about his answer.

He sighed defeatedly. "I already thought you were attractive," he explained. "At the time, however, I was more occupied with getting my brother back. I didn't time for anything else." Their eyes met for a moment. "Battle City was an entirely different story. I was...ashamed about my feelings, which is why I tried to keep you out of the tournament. If it weren't for certain incidents, I would have been happy that Rare Hunter hacked the system." A small smile graced his features. "I was a little proud when you threw off Marik's control at the docks. I saw a part of you I had failed to see. I saw a fighter."

"Yeah 'cause the fact I kept tryin' to kick yer ass was no indicata'," Joey interrupted.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean," he told her. He turned from her gaze again. "I realized then...how important you were to me. It terrified me. My step-father," he said the word like it was coated in vinegar, "taught me emotions were a weakness. I continued the tournament to try to stomp you out of my system. It would have if...if you hadn't almost died. If you hadn't woken up then came and challenged me to a duel."

"Yeah I remember you even took dat way too seriously," Joey reminded him, though she was smiling at his words.

Seto shrugged. "If I remember correctly, you weren't slacking off either."

"Dat's because you need yer ego brought down a couple levels," Joey replied. "Didn't work, but, hey, I gave it shot."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Are you going to let me tell you what I realized that day or are you gonna keep barking?"

Joey sighed. "You and yer dog jokes," she said in frustration. "Fine, fine, go on. Lay it on me."

Seto almost said something along the lines of 'I'd like to lay on you,' but decided is best stopped their bickering before it escalated. He sighed. "Honestly, I realized how much I needed you that day." Joey perked up at that, her brown eyes wide. Seto smiled again. "Life with you would be quite dull."

It wasn't the most romantic way to say what he meant, but Joey understood it. In fact, if the table hadn't been in the way she would have tackled the CEO and kissed him for all it was worth. Instead, she boldly reached over and grabbed Seto's hand.

"Ya could'a just told me, ya know," she said in an amused tone. "I liked you too. In fact...before we face off against Dartz, ya know, when I told ya I didn't have anyone else to annoy -," When Seto let out a quiet chuckle Joey's heart pounded - "I almost told ya. I wasn't sure if we'd make it out and I wanted ya to know. But I couldn't bear ya laughin' at me."

Seto squeezed Joey's hand. "We're a real mess," he said happily.

Joey laughed. "Yeah. I have a feelin' this relationship ain't gonna be all sunshine and daisies." She slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had said. A fiery blush attacked her cheeks.

A smug expression appeared on Seto's face. "I'm fine with that. Perfect's boring and if there's one thing I hate more than losing it's being bored." He caressed Joey's hand with his thumb. "I'm guessing you want dessert?"

Joey grinned. "Do ya have ta ask?"

0000000000000000000000

The ride back to the mansion consisted of more conversation, mostly talking about old enemies and new Duel Monsters cards. There was even some laughter involved, and then there was kissing. First soft and tender, then greedy and heated. When Seto's lips began to trail down Joey's neck, her breathing hitched.

"K-Kaiba-,"

"You're beautiful, Joey," Seto whispered. "I almost hope you turn back into a boy just so I can see what you look like all dressed up like that."

"Yer a real piece o' work, Moneybags - eep!" Seto suddenly pulled Joey into his lap, continuing to suck and nibble on her neck. "Kaiba-,"

He pulled away, taking her chin in her hand. "Call me Seto, Pup," he breathed before smashing their lips together. Joey's mind went blank as she kissed Seto back, feeling his hand all of her. Visions of Juno and Set flashed through her mind, and her hands wondered just as much, her fingers running through soft brown hair. Joey moaned as Seto's tongue explored her mouth, his hand trailing up her back.

It was when she felt his hand on the zipper of her dress that she came crashing back down to reality.

"Seto," she breathed, pulling away. He panted as well, pulling his hand away, putting them on Joey's hips.

"My apologies," Seto said. "I guess we're going too fast?"

"Well, kinda," Joey said trying to explain. "But...mostly, well...I'm still..." She trailed off. To be honest, Joey wanted Seto right then and there, limo-driver be damned. However, she wanted their first time together to be hot and sensual, and being on this stupid period kind of ruined that image.

"Oh," Seto said diverting his gaze as he understood. He cleared his throat before looking back at Joey and placing another kiss on her lips. "Stay with me, tonight," he whispered.

Joey frowned. "Seto, I just said-,"

"I won't try anything," Seto explained, holding her close. "I just...I want you with me. I want to wake up with you neck to me."

The familiar words along with Seto's deep, sincere tone, struck a chord in Joey. "Maybe this is a second chance," Yugi words rang in her head. "Maybe this time there will be a happy ending!"

Joey snuggled into Seto, burying her face into his shoulder. "Of course," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Holy crap I'm drowning in fluff help me! **

**Well peeps I gotta go to bed now. Hopefully I've sated you for a bit. I'm really trying to update this consistently. That way it's up and I can start on something new. **


	15. Chapter 14

**So my boyfriend and I got into a debate about how canon never gets things right because he doesn't understand how possessive I am of Puppyshipping. I'm pretty damn possessive. All the other characters can do whatever the hell they want, but Seto and Joey are meant to be together and I can't imagine them being with anyone else.**

**But I digress...**

**On another note I have no idea when they start teaching quadratic equations these days. I don't even remember when I learned them. Just that I hated them. It mostly just gave me an excuse to have Seto do something super sweet and cute. I'm horrible.**

**Oh and this takes place like a week or so later when they let school back in.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Fourteen

"That is the single most romantic thing I have ever heard," Tea said in a squealing voice once the group was altogether at school again. Joey had called Tea the next day as promised, but the brunette had insisted she tell the story again to they rest of their friends. Joey was a little annoyed because she kind of wanted to keep it to herself, but she figured it would keep her friends from being worried about her.

"Whatever," Tristan said, leaning back in his seat with his arms folded. "I still don't trust the guy."

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Well, it's not you problem, is it, Tris?"

"It'll be all our problem if he hurts Joey," Tristan said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah, Tris, and then ya can kill him and bury 'im in da woods or whateva'," Joey said in irritation. "Until then he's my boyfriend and yer just gonna have ta get ova' it."

Tristan growled. "What's gonna happen if you turn back into a boy?"

Joey frowned. She wanted to believe that if she turned back into a boy nothing would change, but it was hard. "Nothing," she attempted, doing her best to feign confidence. "Now just be my friend and be supportive."

"Well, I'm happy for you Joey," Yugi said, beaming. "For you and for Kaiba."

"Indeed," Ryou agreed.

Joey squeaked when Tea wrapped her into a crushing hug. The blonde struggled against it, but was extremely happy deep down. Tristan was over-protective, yes, but her friends always meant well and would pretty much do anything for her.

000000000000000000000000000000000

A bottle was thrown against the wall. A mirror crashed to the floor. A desk was over-turned, spilling papers and knickknacks all across the room. How difficult could it be to capture three teenagers who didn't even know how far their hikari powers could go?! Why did Chrysanthemum have to be so stupid as to almost reveal the complete plot about the Gate?! Orpheus Valdis was not stupid. He had spent years researching his past self and the Shadow Games of Ancient Egypt trying to put his plan into play. He would not have it thwarted by Juno's pathetic excuse for a reincarnation.

"Willow!" he called angrily to the girl with the emerald-green braid. She was merely down the hall, tending to the Beacon, offering yet another sacrifice. It infuriated Valdis that the two hikaris he truly needed to open and control the Gate were so elusive. One was in his clutches, but the fact that the little boy was not easily 'persuaded' to give up his powers made things difficult. Then the other kept eluding capture, always helped by her friends. Always tougher than she appeared. She didn't realize how powerful she was! How could it be that two of his best followers failed so horribly?

No matter. He would simply have to stop trusting his followers plans. He would give the order of what Willow would have to do and she would carry it out. I would not be difficult. he had to take care of this now, before Joey Wheeler found out what she ws really capable of.

"Yes, Mr. Valdis? Ah!" The girl dodged as a vase was thrown in her direction. She froze in place, looking terrified as she stood before her employer.

"What kept you?!" Valdis demanded.

Willow bit her lip. " I apologize, sir. I attempted to break the boy again but I had give up an choose another hikari to give to the Beacon."

Valdis gave a growl of contempt. He knew they would kill the boy at this rate, and he was no good to him dead. If it weren't for that demon that protected him so the boy would be dead. Or at least submitted long ago. Valdis looked at Willow, frowning, but now managing to speak more calmly. "I have a new assignment for you."

Willow shifted uncomfortably. She knew what was coming, and feared for her life. Chrysanthemum and Hydrangea had been dealt terrible fates after their failures. "But, Mr. Valdis, the boy-,"

"Don't worry about him!" Valdis snapped. "That demon will not stop protecting him! He will no longer be feed his rations. He will be starved. Sooner of later he will break!"

Willow merely nodded. "Mr. Valdis, have you considered that perhaps...you underestimated this Joey Wheeler?"

Valdis narrowed his eyes. "I have done no such thing. In fact I know what she is capable of. That is why we must take her before she finds out her true power." He approached the emerald-haired girl. "Mention such a thing again, my dear, and it will be your last words."

"Y-yes Mr. Valdis," Willow pleaded, staring at the floor. "Forgive me."

Valdis snorted. "The task is simple. I even have a plan for you. All you have to do is carry it out."

Willow swallowed, nodding shakily. "Yes Mr. Valdis."

00000000000000000000000000

"Seto?" Joey asked cautiously, entering the CEO's home office. "Would ya mind helpin' me wit' somethin'?" It was her math homework of course, and Joey just couldn't figure out how to do these problems. Math really was the route of all evil.

Seto looked up from his laptop sighing. "I'm a little busy, Pup," he told her gently.

"Oh," Joey said, looking at the ground. "Okay. No problem."

She was about to walk out when Seto sighed again. "What is it?"

Joey beamed as she approached his desk, closing the door behind her. "It's the math homework," she said glaring at the paper. "What da hell do quarter-pounder equations gotta do wit' anythin' anyway?"

Seto chuckled. "Do you mean quadratic equations?"

"Ain't dat what I said?" Joey asked. Seto tried his hardest not to laugh. His puppy was too damn cute sometimes.

"Let me see," he said, taking the paper from her. She came around and looked over his shoulder as he checked over her work. "You keep doing the formula wrong," he pointed out.

"Huh?"

"The quadratic formula. Didn't you pay attention class?"

"Yes, I did, thank you!" Joey barked. "I just...have trouble rememberin' stuff sometimes."

Seto smiled softly, pulling out a blank sheet of paper from his printer. "How about I show you a way that you'll always remember this formula? Would you like that?"

Joey grinned. "That would be awesome!"

Seto chuckled again. Joey's enthusiasm was terribly contagious. "Okay," Seto said, taking out a pencil and putting it to the paper. "Now watch and listen carefully." To Joey's surprise, Seto started singing as he wrote the equation down to the tune of 'Pop Goes the Weasel.' "X is equal to negative B, plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four AC, all over two A." He looked up at Joey, who was suddenly started laughing. "What?"

"Sometimes, Seto, yer freakin' adorable," she said, taking the paper with the formula and pecking the brunt on the lips. "Thanks, babe."

Seto rolled his eyes, disliking being called 'adorable'. He was a cut-throat CEO of a billion-dollar company. The complete opposite of adorable. He glanced back at the blonde beside him, who was still beaming happily, and supposed that just Joey finding him adorable would be alright.

"Do ya mind if I hang out in here and do my homework?" Joey asked, shifting nervously. "Ya know, just in case I need more help? I mean, I'll try not ta bother ya."

Seto sighed. "Sure. I don't mind helping you if you need it." Then he smirked. "And you're not a bother, just a bit of a distraction."

Joey rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about?" Joey asked.

"How could I not think about that when you look so sexy all the time?" he teased.

Joey blushed, grumbling inaudibly as she flopped down on the couch.

Seto stared at her as she situated herself, swallowing at the site. He desperately tried to return to his work, but Joey made it difficult. She may have just been a t-shirt and jeans, but Seto had decided he liked her best that way. He watched her for a bit, noticing how her flared out beautifully as her head laid on the arm rest of the couch. How he t-shirt inched up a bit when she adjusted her position, showing off the smallest bit of midriff. How she held her pencil in her mouth as she looked at her homework thoughtfully. Seto growled in the back of his throat, think Joey really shouldn't be laying like that.

Suddenly, a smirk appeared across Joey's features, and she looked at Seto out of the corner of her eye. She took the pencil out of her mouth before saying. "I couldn't possibly be temptin' ya could I?"

Apparently, that had been all the invitation the brunet had needed. He slammed his laptop shut with a loud snap and made his way over to Joey, grabbing her homework and tossing it across the room.

"You bastard," Joey said only half-seriously as the CEO climbed on top of her. "Dat's due tomorra'."

"You brought this upon yourself," Seto told her, kissing her passionately, his hands groping her sides. Joey reached up and pulled Seto's trench coat off, breaking the kiss only to say, "It really doesn't take much for ya does it?" She gasped as Seto nearly ripped her shirt off, throwing over his shoulder. Joey decided to even the playing field by removing his shirt as well.

"You're a sneaky puppy," Seto said huskily, his hands trailing down to Joey's jeans. "I should punish you." He grinded against her, earning him a heated moan.

In their lust clouded state, the two didn't hear the door to the office open. "Hey, Joey this came for - Oh my God my eyes!"

Joey and Seto jumped away from each other, Joey turning a dark cherry red. She scrambled to locate her shirt.

"Mokuba!" Seto scolded. "What have I told you about knocking?!"

"Why didn't you lock the door! Sheesh!" Mokuba retorted, his back turned. "Are you decent, now?"

Joey pulled her shirt back on and went ahead and did the same. "Yes," the older Kaiba said in irritation. "Now what is so damn important?"

Mokuba turned around and handed Joey a brown shipping envelope. "This came for you today."

Seto frowned as Joey took the envelope. "There's no return address," he said suspiciously. "Who delivered this, Mokuba?"

Mokuba shrugged. "The UPS guy? We put it through the scanners. They didn't find anything dangerous."

Seto still wasn't convince as Joey gingerly opened the envelope. She tipped it over and a VHS tap fell into her hand.

"They still make those?" Mokuba asked.

Joey shrugged, turning to Seto. "Ya got somethin' ta play this?" she asked. There was a softness to her voice. She was worried. Seto brush some blonde hair behind her ear and kissed the side of her head.

"I'll be right back," he promised, getting up and leaving the room.

"You don't think it's gonna be that tape that kills you in seven days, do you?" Mokuba asked.

Joey didn't answer as she continued to stare at the tape. as far as she knew, only her friends and the Kaiba brothers knew she was living at the mansion, but none of them would scare her by sending her some random tape with no return address. Seto returned with a dusty VHS player, seeming to regard it with distaste. He sat it over in front of the T.V and hooked it up, then turned everything on. He turned to Joey, who handed him the tape to put in. At first the screen was filled with static, before a woman with long emerald hair tied into a braid appeared.

"Hello, Josephine," she said smirking. Joey narrowed her eyes. "We haven't met, and we probably never will, but my employer is becoming extremely impatient. He simply cannot wait another moment to meet you." She giggled. "So, we decided a bit of incentive was in order. We have something you want. Something we won't harm in anyway...as long as you agree to our terms."

She backed away from the screen, revealing what looked like a small room decorated in an ugly shade of dusty pink. The woman also revealed the something that would be Joey's incentive. a girl sat on her knees in the middle of the room, bound and blind-folded. Joey would always remember that auburn hair.

"Joey?" the girl sobbed desperately.

Joey's world crumbled in that instant. "Serenity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMG I'm such a jerk! Gah!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Gah! It's storming outside. Kinda brings the mood for the next few parts of this story. Yay!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Fifteen

"Joey calm down," Tea said as the blonde paced back and forth. "This isn't going to help Serenity."

"Well givin' up myself and my friends won't help anyone!" Joey snapped. She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what to do."

"We'll get her back," Seto said, taking Joey's hand and squeezing it. "I swear we'll get her back."

"How?" Bakura demanded, folding his arms. "My hikari just got out of a cast! I will not see him hurt again!" He rounded on Ishizu. "This is bullshit! How do you expect us to stay on the sidelines like this?!"

Seto suddenly smirked viciously. It was the kind of smirk that appeared when he summoned his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He touched a button the nearby, intercom. "Bring them in," he said. He then turned to Ishizu. "Did you really think I wouldn't find a way around this?"

Yami raised a brow. "What did you do?"

Roland entered the room, pushing a cart with several boxes that suspiciously looked like duel disks. "I simply altered the design," Seto answered, adding, "a lot," in a low voice.

Ishizu sighed. "I told you Kaiba. You cannot fight these monsters with holograms."

Seto smirked only increased. "We won't be using holograms. The technology now creates a complete and tangible image." He glared at Ishizu. "never underestimate what I can do."

"Seto," Mokuba said, running into the room, a stack of papers in his hands. "I found it! It was hard since they used a freaking VHS - how did they even find one? - " Seto gave him a look that told him to stay on track. "Anyways, here's the location. I think that might be others being held captive there. The place is huge."

Seto took the papers from his brother and ruffled his hair. "Good job, Mokuba." He then put on his new duel disk and set it into battle mode. Yami and Bakura did the same, followed by Duke and Tristan. Yugi and Ryou each took one of Joey's hands.

"We'll get her back, Joey," Yugi said.

Joey nodded. "I know," she said, squeezing their hands before letting go and leading the way out. She felt that foreign strength within her again. Juno's strength. "I'll take down anyone who gets in my way."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Security looks tight," Tristan mentioned as they hid in the woods atop a hill that over-looked the dour castle. "That place is creepier than Pegusus'."

Joey growled impatiently. "We've gotta get in there," she said.

"We will," Seto said, pressing a button on his collar. "Got anything, Mokuba?"

"there's a pathway underground on the south-east side," Mokuba's voice rang from the collar. "you'll have to create a distraction, but if you can do that-,"

He was cut off by a large explosion. The group looked up to see the Seven Armed Fiend flying out of the rubble on the opposite side of the castle, several guards chasing after it. Bakura laughed maniacally. Everyone stared.

"What?" he said. "You wanted a distraction."

Joey slide down the hill and took off at a sprint. "Now or neva', guys."

"Joey wait!" yugi yelled as he and Ryou took after her.

Seto was right on their tail. "Mokuba," he huffed into his collar, "make sure whatever security system they have is shut down!"

"Sure thing, big bro!"

"i think becoming a girl has made Joey more impulsive," Duke stated as the other caught up.

"It's Juno's memories," Yami informed them. "After seeing what became of her and her child, I believe Joey is determined to make sure no one else is hurt."

Seto glanced at the Pharaoh before narrowing his eyes. "well she;s going to get herself killed if she keeps doing thing like this."

They made it to the opening, slipping through one by one. They glanced around. there was no sign of Joey, Yugi or Ryou.

"Dammit!" Seto yelled, punching th nearby wall.

0000000000000000000000000

"Joey!' Ryou called, heaving as he ran as fast as he could. "You've got to slow down!"

Joey hardly heard him. All she could think about was Serenity, the little sister she should have been able protect. She now wondered what would have happened had she been born a girl. Would her mother have taken her? Or would she still have been left behind with their drunken father?

Joey shook her head. Now was not the time to play with what-ifs. She could wonder about them later. Right now she needed to save her sister, and protect her friends in the process. Memories of Juno's demise flashed through her mind.

_That won't happen this time_, she thought, setting her jaw. _This time I'll protect everyone. Yugi, Ryou and me will be the protectors this time. Not the protected. And maybe, I can protect them, too._

"Joey, look out!" Yugi hollered, breaking Joey out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a huge, burly guard. Jeoy fell to her knees, sliding across the floor and evading the man's attack.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi hollered, the gold summoning circle forming around him. The Dark Magician appeared shortly after, charging at the guard. More guards showed up and Joey jumped to her feet.

"Earl of Demise!" Ryou called out, summoning the grotesque zombie forth.

"Flame swordsman!" Joey shouted. The swordsman came to her aid.

"There's more coming!"yelled Ryou in a panicked voice.

Joey swore. She knew they would have to physically fight some in this situation, but Yugi and Ryou weren't those kind of fighter. _And I'm good for a girl_, she thought, _but I'm still a girl. I'm not as strong as I was when I was a guy._

"Come on," Joey said, pushing th two boys in front of her. "Let's run for it!"

They took off, dodging and tackling guards and dealing crushing blows with their monsters. Joey saw a door ahead, and inhaled sharply. We're almost there, Just get behind that door and if we can block it we're home free.

But then something struck Joey in the back of the head. She heard yelling and screaming, saw lights flashing. She swore she heard the roar of the Red Eyes Black Dragon before completely blacking out.

00000000000000000000

Dammit, Joey, Seto thought as they searched for the missing hikaris. Bakura was sounding as Seto, and it was obvious Yami was doing his best to remain calm. Seto's patience was not helped by the constant bickering of Tristan and Duke.

"Will you two shut the hell up!" he roared, resisting his urge to kill them only because Joey would never forgive him.

Duke and Tristan jumped at his outburst, staring for a moment. The green-eyed boy pointed at Tristan. "He started it." Tristan glared.

"I don't _care_ who started it!" Seto told them.

"Kaiba," Yami tried to say in a comforting voice. "We'll get them back. We'll get her back."

Seto growled and stomped ahead, blinded by his rage. "We better, or I swear I will kill someone this time," he ranted. He clenched his hands into fists, the one emotion he hated most flooding him: Fear. "I will not lose her again."

"Again?" Tristan questioned, confused.

Seto froze, swearing under his breath again. He hoped they thought he meant something else, like after when Joey almost drowned, or when Dartz took her soul.

No such luck. "You denying, stubborn son of a bitch!" Bakura said, stepping in front of him. "You remember don't you?!"

Seto narrowed his eyes. He had always brushed them off as dreams...nightmares. But when Yami mentioned Joey knowing about Juno...about her's and Set's child, he was starting to wonder how far-fetched it could all really be. He was having trouble finding the fine line between coincidence and the fate he didn't believe in.

"You do, don't you?" Yami asked more gently.

Seto scowled. "It doesn't matter. The past is the past. I won't be making the same mistakes as my so-called past self." He continued moving forward, signaling that he was done with this discussion.

Then, his duel disk began to glow, along with Yami's and Bakura's. The Blue Eyes Whit Dragon, the Dark Magician and the Change of Heart emerged, charging forward.

"Follow them!" Yami yelled.

Seto didn't need to be told twice. He took off after the creatures, keeping pace with Yam and Bakura. Duke and Tristan weren't fat behind.

They came to a corridor with a door at the end, and a site that only angered Seto all the more.

Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon laide don the ground, obviously injured. Blue Eyes landed in front of him, letting out an angry screech. She then bit down on her front claw, drawing blood, and pressed it to Red Eyes' wound. Red Eyes grunted. Seto raised a brow.

"What the hell?" Tristan asked.

"That's how dragon's heal each other," Bakura said matter-of-factly. Everyone stared at him. "What? You didn't know that?"

"You know the oddest things," Yami told him.

Seto rolled his eyes, looking back at the two dragons. Red Eyes got to his feet, and Blue Eyes began to nuzzle him agressively. The black dragon hesitated at first, but nuzzled back.

Even out dragons, Seto though. He stepped foreward, getting back to business. The two dragon broke apart, looking at him readily. "Can you find Joey?"

The black dragon squawked in response, and Seto hoped that meant yes.

0000000000000000000000000

"Yugi," Ryou said, shaking the smalled boy. "Yugi wake up."

"Huh?" Yugi said, blinking. He shook his head and began to pull himself up, trying to adjust to the darkness. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Ryou responded. "i think it's a dungeon of some kind." He glanced thoughtfully at the cell door.

Yugi nodded, not liking the sound of any of that. He rubbed his sore head, finally able to make out the bars surrounding them. There were cells at either side of them. Then he noticed something was missing.

"Where's Joey?!" Yugi screeched, panicking.

Ryou shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't see where they took her before I was knocked out."

Yugi bit his lip. "i hope she's okay."

"Me too," the albino replied. "Until then we need to get out of here."

Yugi rose a brow. "Couldn't you just pick ther lock?"

Ryou sighed, thinking he probably never should have mentioned his hidden talents to the shorter boy. "I tried already. Everytime I would try something would...electricute me or something."

Yugi made to stand up. "Okay then," he said, before shouting, "Buster Blader!"

Nothing happened.

Ryou's brow furrowed as he stood up as well. "White Magical Hat!" he yelled.

Still nothing.

"You can't use your powers in here," said a tiny voice from the next cell. Yugi and Ryou turned their heads squinting.

"Is someone there?" Ryou called out. The two boys crept over, trying to see in the darkness. A small figure could be seen, but it remained hidden in the shadows.

"It's okay," Yugi said soothingly. "We won't hurt you. Well, we can't. But even if we could we wouldn't." Ryou face-palmed.

After a moment, the figure moved, and the boys could make a much smaller boy crawling toward them, grasping the bars of the cell as he stared from the other side. He was obviously malnourished, and Yugi couldn't make out what was bruise and what was dirt. The little boys wide eyes stared at Yugi and Ryou as he clumsily pushed dirty, puffy hair out of his face.

"Hello there," Ryou said as he and Yugi crouched down to be eye level with the boy. The boy flinched a bit. "It's okay. We're friendly. We won't hurt you I promise."

"You have funny hair," the boy said quietly. He winced suddenly, as if expecting to be punished for his statement. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I said that."

"Shh, it's okay," Yugi said, reaching out for the child. At first the boy stiffened, but when he realized the spiky-haired boy meant him no harm, he allowed him to touch his hand. "I'm Yugi," Yugi told him, taking the boy's hand in his. "And this is Ryou."

"What's your name?" Ryou asked gently.

The boys bit his lip, but finally responded. "I'm Jaden," he said slowly. "Jaden Yuki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMG Jaden! Yah I bet you all saw that coming and I'm so not clever or original.**


	17. Chapter 16

**So here is my attempt at explaining what Joey's true powers are. I hope it makes sense. I've been using the world hikari as sort of an unbrella term and here I mention stuff from GX and 5D's (CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!) Since the word simply means 'light' I figure I can get away with it.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKAR STRONG

Chapter Sixteen

_Where the fuck am I?_ Joey thought as she finally came to. The cream-colored ceiling above her wa spinning. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. When the world around her stilled, Joey made to sit up, rubbing her head. She winced as she felt a tender knot at the back of her head. _That gonna leave a mark._

It was then she noticed what she was wearing. It was a crimson gown, much like the ones she'd seen Juno wear in her dreams. It exposed one of her legs all the was up to the middle of her thigh, and fasted at one shoulder. _What the hell am I wearin'?_

Joey got up from the bed she had be laying on, examing her surrounding. The room had hardwood floors and a large magenta rug. The bedding of the four-poster bed was decked with pinks and off-whites, with shades of brown and peach mixed in. A large window opened up to veiw a lake outside, and across the room was a giant vanity with a large mirror. Joey strode over when she saw the Millenium Scale in its full form placed on it, snatching it up abd putting it back sround her neck. Then she noticed something far more disturbing.

Above the mirror hung several monitors. Some showed empty halls and archways, but others showed prisoners and guards. One showed Yugi and Ryou trapped in a cell block. Another made Joey bite her lip as she watched Seto, Yami, Bakura, Duke and Tristan following two dragons down a corridor. But the farthest monitor to the right on the second row, shot a hundred emotions through Joey.

"Serenity," she whispered, reaching up to touch the screen.

"She is unharmed," said a voice, its owner entering the room. Joey jumped as she turned around. "As promised."

Joey's eyes widened. That blue hair. Those dark eyes. "You?!"

"Ah, you recognize me then?" the man replied casually. "however, you probably know me as Victarion, but I'll call you Joey if you call me Orpheus."

Joey glared, clenching her hands into fists. "Where's my sista'?"

"In the next room, actually," Orpheus explained, walking over to the mini-bar in the corner. "Care for a drink? Oh, my apologies, I forget. You're not quite old enough, are you?"

Joey made her way to the door, only to find it locked. "Let me see my sista'!" she demanded.

"All in good time, my dear," the blue-haired man told her, taking a sip from his glass. "As soon as you and I come to an amicable agreement, you and your sister will be on your merry way."

Joey glared. "I ain't agreeing' to nothin' wit' you!"

"Oh dear, being reborn appears to have ruined your speech," Orpheus observed. "You do realize you just used a double negative, of course?"

Joey made to lunge forward to retaliate, only to find herself frozen in place. Orpheus tutted. "You wouldn't really risk you sister's life like that? Or the lives of your friends?" Orpheus smirked. "Come now, Josephine."

"Got ta hell!" Joey shouted.

Orpheus gave a dark chuckle before taking another sip of his drink. Setting it down, he began to circle Joey as he spoke. "Do you understand what it means to be a hikari?" Joey continued to glare, saying nothing. She understood to a point, but wasn't about to actually talk to this psycho. Orpheus continued, "Hikaris are pure light. Everything in their souls reflect it. Now you may think, dear, that because of your checkered past, there's no way you could be such a thing. However, you must remember, your light still burned bright even in your darkest hours. It merely took others to help you find it again."

Joey set her jaw. What the hell was he getting at. "I didn't quite understand the concept myself until I discovered my previous incarnation. He found this power in several people, and sought to take it so he may take Rome, and perhaps event he world. When he discovered Juno's power though, he knew it was just the power he needed, so he sought to marry her. Well, I do believe we both know how that turned out."

Joey struggle again her invisible bindings, wanting nothing more than to tear this man apart.

"Well, when I found out my past as Victarion, I become curious about this phenomenon myself. I discovered there are several kinds of hikaris. Some derive their power from another, a yami, like your friends. Some have simpler powers, like seeing spirits. They are also Signers, but we needn't discuss those. We're here to talk about you. The rarest hikari of all. So rare it only appears every five thousand years." His smirk infuriated Joey. "You are a Dragon's Light."

"Yer point?" Joey said impatiently. She hated that she was actually curious about what Orpheus was saying.

"What you don't realize, my dear, is you've had this power all along, locked away deep inside. Haven't you wondered why you were changed into a girl? Me can be carriers of the power, but only women can be full Dragon's Lights. It is the power to merge with dragons. Dragon's only trust females to merge with them, due to the fact that since they have the ability to carry children, they understand how to handle another's life inside them." Orpheus took a step forward. "I unfortunately never got to see the full potential of such power. Juno seemed to know merging with the Red Eyes Black Dragon could hurt her unborn child." He sighed. "Such a pity."

"Yer an asshole!" Joey raged. "And yer stupid! Don'cha know yer not supposed to tell me yer psycho masta' plan?!"

Orpheus cackled. It was cold and frightening. It put every other evil laugh Joey had ever heard to shame. "I haven't even told you the best part." He smirked, looking over at the monitor. "How I take these powers for my own."

Joey's blood ran cold. "ya leave my friends alone!"

"Unfortunately, for most rituals," Orpheus said, ignoring Joey, "the hikari must be willing to give up their powers. Some are - feeling burdened or what-not. Others, I must beat into submission." He fingered the screen that held Ryou and Yugi in there cell. "Hikaris like your friends however, I need only capture them, tie them down, and bleed them dry."

"Don't ya touch 'em!"

Orpheus cackled again. "Oh, I won't my dear...if you cooperate." He waved his hand and blood-red circle appeared on the floor around them. Symbols spun slowly around it. Joey had a very bad feeling about this. "You see, Josephine, a man can obtain the power of a Dragon's Light. It's nothing difficult, but the ritual must be done properly; the circle in place, the right amount of blood," he took out a dagger and sliced open his own hand before kneeling and slamming into the circle. The symbols spun a bit faster. He smirked as he stood up straight, towering over the blonde. Joey felt her skin crawl. He grabbed her wrist roughly and cut open her palm, causing the blonde to wince from the pain. He threw her down, forcing her hand atop the place where he had put his own bloody palm. The symbols spun even more. "Victarion figured it out soon after discovering Juno's power, and that is exactly why he sought to marry her. No one questions what a married couple does together, after all."

It took Joey a moment to understand, but when she did she wanted to throw up. "Oh, hell no, ya sick sadistic bastard! Ah!" She cried out in pain as Orpheus crush her injured hand to the floor with his.

"I can always let you watch you friends and sister die and then take you by force," he told her. "Maybe I can even have that lover of yours watch. To have you taken from him a second time. It would be so delightful to see." The blue-haired man roughly pulled Joey against him, "Now don't be foolish, Josephine."

Joey continued to glare, wishing she could move on her own. She would never bend to Orpheus's wishes, but she knew with position she was in, he would forced her anyway. She bit back a sob. What would Juno do? she thought. What could Juno do?

It was the Millenium Scale that answered for her, glowing bright from her chest. A force struck out from it, sending Orpheus flying across the room. Joey found that she could move again as the red circle vanished.

"You bitch!" Orpheus yelled, scrambling up and stomping toward Joey. "You and your fucking scale! Just you wait! I'm going to thoroughly enjoy hearing you beg for your friends lives while I-,"

A black dragon crashed into the room, charging at Orpheus. The man tumbled, hitting his head against the wall. Red Eyes roared again, turning to face his master.

Joey's eyes locked with her dragon as she clutched the Scale to her chest. She reached out the touch his nose, Red Eyes nuzzling into it.

"Let's do this, pal," Joey said, as a bright reddish-orange light enveloped her and her Red Eyes.

000000000000000000000000000

Seto jumped as the Red Eyes Black Dragon took off, flying erratically from the group. "What the-," he began as he made to go after it, but a loud boom distracted him. A mob of guards and monsters entered, charging at them.

"Go find the others," Tristan yelled. "Duke and I got this."

"We do?" Duke asked, earning him an elbow to the gut.

Seto hesitated, eyeing the number of guards. He was snapped out of his analyzing when Tristan grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"Look, man, I don't like you and you don't like me," he said bluntly, "but we both care about Joey. Now if you wanna save her you need to get your ass moving!"

In another situation, had the pointy-haired brunet said anything else, Seto would have thrown him down on the ground and kicked his ass for good measure. But for the first time since the moment they met, Tristan Taylor and Seto Kaiba had come to an understanding, and Seto figured that was worth sparing Tristan.

"What are you waiting for?!" Tristan yelled, pushing Seto away. "Get going!"

"Come on, Pharaoh," Bakura said, shoving Yami through a nearby door. "I want my hikari home before dinner. He's the only one who can cook a rare steak properly."

Seto walked over to the stairs where the Red Eyes had flew up, his Blue Eyes leading the way. He spared one last glance at Tristan. The two shared a nod before Seto made his way up the staircase.

The stairs were steep, not to mention narrow in some places and wider in others. Blue Eyes screeched in discomfort, but carried on alongside her master. Suddenly a bright reddish-orange light burst from above, and Blue Eye screeched again, lunging forward with more fervor. Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Joey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay. Tristan and Seto understand each other now. Yah don't worry I'm not that cheesy. They still hate each other. They will never be friends. I think the world would end...in flames...and zombies...and mummies.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I imagine Tristan being a super badass. I mean...he kinda is to be honest. **

**Oh and I couldn't help myself. Spot the YGOTAS reference!**

**Also I now have the image imprinted in my brain that if I casted the YuGiOh characters as Game of Thrones characters Joey would be Danaerys. Maybe it's the whole having a super strong and powerful red and black dragon. I'm so weird.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Seventeen

"Who are these people?" Yami asked, looking at the captives in the cells.

Bakura shrugged. "How should I know? Besides, I don't care. I just want to get my hikari and get to hell out of here."

The Pharaoh smiled. "you really care about him, don't you?"

Bakura snorted. "No more than you do yours," he said dismissively. He met Yami's expression with a glare. "Don't you dare look at me with that satisfied expression!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Look, you and I hate each other. It's fact. We always have. But things are different now. We're in a different time, we have our own bodies again, and our hikaris are in a difficult situation." Yami gave the thief a serious look. "Whether we like it of not, we must work together, and that includes helping these people escape."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Fine. But after I find my hikari."

"Bakura?" called a voice off in the dark. Change of Heart and Dark Magician charged forth, the thief and the Pharaoh not far behind them.

"Bakura!"  
"Yami!"

"Yugi!" Yami yelled as they approached. "Are you alright?"

"We're okay," Yugi replied, reaching out to Yami through the bars. They shared a sweet but awkward kiss. Yugi pulled away saying, "We can't use our powers. And Ryou tried picking the lock but it did no good."

Bakura rose a brow at Ryou. "You can pick locks?"

Ryou looked at the floor. "Well I did learn from you," he told his dark half.

"Who 're they?" asked a small voice from the cell next door.

"Oh!" Yugi said, turning to the tiny figure that was looking on curiously. "Jaden this is Yami and Bakura. Their mine and Ryou's boyfriends."

Jaden blinked. "They have funny hair, too."

"Watch what you say, kid!" Bakura threatened.

"Stop, Bakura, you'll scare him!" Ryou scolded, kneeling down to comfort the child.

"God's you're so temperamental," Yami told Bakura. He ignored the glare he received, reaching out and running a finger over the bars. "This is old magic," he said, eyes darting about, "but it's merely a barrier of sorts. We'd have to attack it from both sides but I don't see how."

Bakura's expression became thoughtful. "Maybe it only suppresses hikari powers," he suggested. "What if we used shadow magic?"

Yami blinked. "We don't have shadow magic, Bakura."

"The Millenium Items do," Bakura replied impatiently. He turned to Ryou. "Hand me the Ring."

Ryou was stunned, beginning to shift uncomfortably. "Why?"

"Because the Puzzle won't fit between the bars," the thief replied bluntly.

Ryou bit his lip. It was a lot to ask. "Bakura-,"

"Do you love me Ryou?" he asked the boy, his tone even.

"What?" Ryou blurted, shocked by the question.

"Do you love me?!" Bakura asked again in frustration.

Ryou looked right at his other half, their nearly identical eyes connecting. "You know that I do."

Bakura held out his hand. "Then trust me."

There was a long silence where the thief and his hikari stared at each other, before Ryou stood up and walked over to the bars, taking off the Millenium Ring. Looking in Bakura's eyes one more time, he tried to muster everything into his next gesture. _I trust you not to leave us. I trust you not to betray us. I trust that you love me, too._

He handed the Millenium Ring to Bakura.

"Okay, then," Bakura said, putting the Ring on and looking at Yugi. "Now I need you to concentrate, Yugi. Concentrate on the Puzzle's powers. If we do this right the barrier should shatter and we can get you out."

Yugi nodded, holding the Puzzle and closing his eyes. Nothing happened for a bit, but then the two Items began to glow, spreading a blinding light through the dungeon. Tyou squinted and Yami blocked his eyes. Jaden made a squeak of discomfort.

Then a literal shattering sound filled the air, as the barrier could be seen disappearing in the shadows. When the Items stopped glowing, Ryou took out the bent up paper clips he had attempted to us before, reaching around and moving them about in the lock. Ryou smiled when he heard a satisfied clank.

"Awesome!" Yugi cheered as they opened the door and slipped out. Yami wrapped his arms around him tightly, and Bakura pulled Ryou into a heated kiss.

"Here," the thief said, putting th Millenium Ring back around Ryou's neck. Ryou smiled at him, pecking him on the lips before walking over to Jaden's cell.

"We have to save them," Yugi said, looking at the other cells.

"Leave that to us," Ryou said, taking a couple more paper clips from his pocket and handing them to Bakura. He freed Jaden and gave him to Yugi and Yami. "Get him out of her first. They've really done a number on him."

Yugi scooped the tiny child up and held him tightly. He almost sobbed at feeling how skinny the boy was.

"I get to go, too?" Jaden asked.

Yami tentatively reached out and patted his head. "Yes, you get to go, too."

"Get going, then!" Bakura demanded. "Maybe the priest found Blondie." he turned to his look-a-like, giving him a smack on the ass.

"Bakura!" scolded Ryou.

"Sorry," he said in tone that conveyed how not sorry he was. "You're just so sexy when you being bad."

"Can you at least wait until we get home you insufferably horny rabbit!"

"I AM NOT A RABBIT!"

Jaden let out a small laugh. "They're funny."

"Indeed," Yami said. He held out his arms to take Jaden, noticing that Yugi was having trouble carrying him. Jaden hesitated, but moved from Yugi to Yami, holding on tightly. "Come on. Kaiba probably needs out help."

Yugi managed a small grin. "Doesn't he always?"

00000000000000000000000000

"Damn!" Duke grunted, throwing another guard off him, He had several monsters out helping, but now and then one of the oafs would get pass his barricade. Tristan on the other hand, appeared to like doing things the old fashioned way. He had a couple of monsters out as well, but fougth flawlessly, taking out one guard after another. "Geez, Tris, how do you do that?!"

A smug look crossed Tristan's features as his fist lashed out at another guard. "My voice gives me super strength."

Duke dodged a man with a bat, ducking and tripping him to the ground. He rolled his eyes and his friend. "Cocky much?"

"You're just jealous," Tristan told him. His face fell as he looked over. "Duke, look out!"

"Huh?"

It was slow motion from there. A large man with a switch-blade. Duke backing up in terror. Tristan lunging forward, taking the man down, using the weapon against him.

"Shit!" Tristan cried, grabbing his side. At first Duke was confused, but when he saw blood and Tristan falling the ground, his heart stopped. He ran to Tristan's side, letting the duel monsters take care of the rest of the guards.

"Tristan," Duke said softly, staring at the wound. He knew was bad. Very bad.

"Don't look so scared," Tristan teased, though his voice was dripping in pain. "I've had worse."

Duke swallowed, a flurry of emotions running through him. Fear. Confusion. Anger. "Why?!" He got into Tristan's face, tears stinging his eyes. "Why would you do something so stupid?! Why would you do that for me?!"

A strange smile appeared on Tristan's face. "Joey isn't the only one who has a thing for rich boys."

Duke's eyes widened., staring at the brunet. Tristan had...had a thing for _him_? "What?"

Tristan was still smiling, reaching to touch Duke's cheek with the hand that wasn't holding his side. "Yeah, pretty crazy, huh?" he said' struggling to talk. "Guess you grew on me Dice-Boy. I know you'll probably never love me back, but I just...I just wanted you to know."

"Tristan?" Duke called out as the other boys brown eyes rolled back. "Stay with me, Tristan!"

" 'M glad...I could tell you," Tristan slurred, his eyes closing.

"Tristan? Tristan?!" Duke panicked. He carefully remove the boy's jacket, tearing it here and there, making a make-shift wrap. He tied it tight over Tristan's wound. "You're not dying on me, you idiot! I'm not gonna let you die after you drop a bombshell like that on me!"

0000000000000000000

The power Joey felt once she was merged with the Red Eyes Black Dragon was incredible. She felt like her blood was made of fire, her skin hard as diamonds. She stood straight and tall, the large black wings that protruded from her back fanning out.

Orpheus stared at Joey angrily. His face was covered in blood now, making him look more menacing. He spit out some blood before getting to his feet.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me?" Orpheus asked, purple orbs appearing in his hands. "Even with the powers of your dragon, you have no idea how to properly use them."

When Joey spoke her voice had a loud roar to it. "Juno once warn Victarion, now I'm gonna warn you," balls of scarlet flame appeared in her hands. "Neva' unda'estimate a dragon."

Both of them launched their attacked at once, pushing each other back. Joey winced. The amount of power was becoming painful and Joey could feel Red Eyes becoming strained as well.

"You're losing, Josephine," Orpheus mocked, his purple surge pushing back Joey's fire. Joey gritted her teeth, her hands shaking as she tried to fight back. "Face it. You were weak before and you are weak now."

Joey growled. She wouldn't lose. She couldn't lose.

_I've taken on CEO's, Shadow Games, motorcycle punks, even some ten-thousand year old psycho_, she tensed, trying to keep Orpheus' power at bay._ Hell, even before that I was thug. I've been fighting for my life for as long as I can remember._

_"You're not weak, Joey,"_ Seto's voice rang in her head.

_"Despite what you believe women are badass,_" Tea's said next.

The memory of Juno standing before Victarion, ready to fight even though she was pregnant, flooded Joey's mind. Her strength had been remarkable, but her end so tragic.

_"Maybe this is a second chance,"_ Yugi's voice echoed.

And then Joey thought of Serenity...

The Millenium Scale began to glow at her chest again, a new power and determination coursing through her veins. Her flames exploded, pushing back Orpheus' power. Joey could help but feel a bit of satisfaction from the man's now terrified face.

"Impossible!" he yelled. "You shouldn't be this powerful! You shouldn't even know what to do with it!"

Joey grinned. "I warned ya not ta unda'estimate me."

Red took over the whole room, a blazing inferno raged toward Orpheus, and his wretched screams echoed along the walls. The mirror cracked. The monitors fizzled and burst. The furniture caught aflame.

All that was left of Orpheus Vladis was a pile of charred remains.

000000000000000000000000000

"What was that?" Jaden asked Yugi and Yami as they heard the explosion. They exchanged looks before continuing on, noticing a room up that gave up an odd light.

"Who the hell are you?"screamed a woman with a long emerald braid. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl stood in front of their masters and the little boy, awaiting the attack.

It never came. A red seal expanded across the room, the middle of it holding the device creating the light. It looked oddly like a signal light. The light began to turn a deep, ominous purple.

The woman screamed, her skin beginning to steam and melt from her body. Yami buried Jaden's face in his shoulder, and Yugi covered his own eyes. When the screaming stopped, the device began to move, along with the roof above it, opening to reveal the periwinkle sky. A purple light shot up into the sky, emitting a terrifying whirring noise.

"What is this?" Yugi asked, blinking nervously.

Jaden shifted in Yami's arms. "It's the bad thing."

"Yami stared at the little boy. "The bad thing?"

Jaden nodded. "That's what Yubel told me."

"Who's Yubel?" Yugi asked.

"She's my friend. She watches over me, " Jaden explained. "She protected me from...from that." He pointed to the contraption.

Yugi looked at it as well, not daring to take a step foreward. "What does it do?"

"It eats light people," Jaden told them, looking at the floor. "And the ones they don't feed to it get...get their powers taken."

"Light people?" Yami asked. "You mean hikaris?"

"I think so," the samll boy said. He kept shifting in Yami's arms. He was obviously very frightened.

"But...why?" Yugi asked.

The little boy shrugged. "Yubel says to open the dark place."

"The dark place?" Yugi asked, raising a brow.

Yami held Jaden tighter to him, glaring at the device as he saw a black gaping hole begin to open in the sky. "The Shadow Realm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gah! What am I doing? I'm causing chaos all over! **


	19. Chapter 18

**I have no idea how security systems or computers in general work. I use computers for Fanfiction, Youtube, gaming and Google. That's it. Well if you can't dazzle them with knowledge baffle them with bull shit. Sounds like a very Joey saying, now that I think about it.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Eighteen

Joey screamed when Red Eyes separated from her, falling to her knees and panting. Red Eyes made a grumbling noise, nudging his master with his nose. Joey gasped and swallowed, finally finding the strength to get to her feet. She pushed sweaty bangs from her face as she and Red Eyes made their way out of the room, stepping over the charred corpse.

Joey's body ached, her chest on fire, her shoulder blades burning. She looked at the nearby doors as Red Eyes nudged her so she wouldn't topple again. There were three doors, one on each side and one across.

"Serenity!" Joey hollered, clutching her chest.

"Joey?" called a small voice. Joey strained to hear, heart palpitating. "Joey where are you?!"

The flames from Joey's battle with Orpheus were spreading. It wouldn't be long until the whole floor went up. "Serenity!"

"I'm in here!" the girl yelled. A loud banging was heard, coming form the room to the left. Joey stumbled over to it, Red eyes bashing it open with his head. Joey looked about frantically before her eyes fell on the figure in the corner banging the back of her chair against the wall.

"Serenity!" Joey shouted, a huge feeling of elation consuming her. She ran over to her sister and began to untie her.

"Joey!" Serenity gasped, stopping her assault on the wall.

"Hey!" yelled a voice from the door. A couple of guards stood there. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Red Eyes whirled around, roaring before firing his Inferno Fire Blast at the guards. The took off running, Joey figured for back up. She turned to the black dragon and smiled. "Thanks, pal." Red Eyes grunted in return as the blonde went back to freeing her sister. "Don't worry, sis, I'm gonna get you outta here."

"Oh, Joey," Serenity said, her voice now cracking with sobs. "They killed Mom! They killed her right in front of me when they took me!"

Joey bit her lip. She and her mother had never been on good terms, but she never wished the woman any harm. She finished untying Serenity, deciding she would sort out her feelings later. "It'll be okay, Ren. I'll get'cha outta here."

The red-head sniffled. "Oh, Joey," she said as Joey removed her blind-fold. Instantly the younger girl lunged forward, wrapping the blonde in a suffocating hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." Joey didn't hesitated, burying her face in soft auburn hair. Slowly, Serenity pulled away, looking confused. She stared at blonde for a long time. "Joey," she said, a question more than a statement. Her hazel eyes moved over Joey's features, before settling on her brown eyes. "Joey, you're a girl."

Joey brushed some hair out of Serenity's eyes. It warmed her heart to know that her sister wasn't freaked out or disgusted, just confused. "It's a long story, sis," kissing Serenity's forehead and helping her to her feet. "I promise I'll explain everythin' but first I gotta get'cha outta here."

Serenity nodded silently as Joey took the younger girls hand and led the was out. Red Eyes half-flew half-walked at their side, roaring with delight at the fund their was to a larger corridor.

Serenity screamed and jumped as another person rammed into Joey, throwing the blonde into the wall. Joey winced, her eyes shutting from the impact. When she opened them she merely saw familiar blue eyes as her attackers lips descended on her in a borderline violent kiss.

When the kiss broke, Seto still hadn't released Joey, not paying attention to his surroundings at the moment. The brunet's eyes narrowed. "If you ever take off like that again, Joey Wheeler," he said in a feral tone, "I will capture you, tie you to my bed, and find unspeakable ways to make you pay." Then he pulled away and Joey found herself sucking in a great deal of air. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath. Seto looked over, noticing the frightened red-head next to an almost glaring Red Eyes. "You found her then?"

"Yeah, and ya probably scared 'er half ta death!" Joey yelled before grasping her chest in pain. "Did ya have ta tackle me ya possessive bastard!"

Seto's eye narrowed. "You didn't have to run off like an idiot," he told her flatly. He then scowled, noticing Joey's clothes and the shape they were in. His fist clenched. Someone was going to pay dearly. "What happened to you, Pup? Why are you dressed like that?"

Joey rose a brow before remembering she was dressed like some Roman concubine, not to mention the blood and bruises she was covered in. "I'm fine, Seto," Joey reassured. "He didn't get the chance ta..." she trailed off, looking back at Serenity. Joey definitely wasn't discussing that in front of her. "I'll tell ya later but we need to get outta here."

Seto made a growling noise before pulling Joey in another intense kiss, as if to project the message of 'you're mine, dammit! Mine!' "We _will_ discuss this later," he informed Joey, backing away and leading the way out of the corridor, his Blue Eyes close to his side. Joey looked at Serenity, who looked like she might blow a gasket in her brain.

"That's an even longer story," Joey told her, taking the younger girls hand gently. "I'll explain everything later, I promise." She gave Serenity's hand a squeeze before following after Seto and Blue Eyes, Red Eyes hot on their tail.

"Joey!" Duke called to them as Seto, Joey and Serenity came running in, the dragosn fading away with a sparkle for the moment. "Serenity! Thank God you're okay!"

Joey almost smiled until she saw the still figure laying on the ground, his mutilated jacket now wrapped tightly around his waist. "Tristan!" She rushed to his side, kneeling beside him. She noticed how tightly Duke held Tristan's hand, his green eyes watery and blood-shot.

"Oh, no," Serenity whispered, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I tried to move him." Duke said, his voice cracking. "But...but he's such a big guy. He's nothing but height and muscle." Duke rubbed his eyes. "He's...he's still alive but...we need to get him to a hospital and I can't lift him by myself and-,"

"You're incompetent as always, Devlin," Seto said before kneeling down and picking Tristan up gently, the pointy-haired brunet's arm falling limp on his shoulders. Duke took Tristan's other side.

"Joey!" called a chipper voice. Yugi came barreling in, tackling the blonde to the ground.

"Easy, Yug'," Joey said wincing, pushing the boy off.

"Oh, sorry," Yugi said. He then looked up, his eyes filled with horror. "Oh gods, Tristan!"

"Can we please just get out of here?!" Seto yelled as the gathered together. Joey narrowed her eyes at him as she got to her feet.

"We have to destroy this place, Kaiba," Yami said, adjusting the small boy whoo was now hitching a ride on his back. "There's a beacon of some sort that is opening the Shadow Realm as we speak."

"Why the fuck is it always the fucking Shadow Realm!" Joey raged.

"Joey!" Serenity said in a scolding voice. "There's a little boy here!"

"Oh," the blonde said sheepishly. "Who is the little tyke anyway?"

"Oh," Yami said, glancing at the child. "This is Jaden."

"What are you running a day care now?" Seto asked impatiently. Yami narrowed his eyes.

"There you are!" yelled Ryou as he and Bakura entered the room, a mob of people rushing behind them to the exit. He frowned when he looked at the scene. "What on earth did I miss?"

"What happened to Shark-head?" Bakura asked with far less tact. Seto threw him an angry glare and Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll ask later."

"We have to destroy that beacon, Kaiba!" Yami demanded of the CEO. "If the Shadow Realm opens we will have countless amounts of evil to contend with!"

"Fine!" Seto snapped, pressing the button on his collar. "Mokuba!"

"No need to yell, Seto, sheesh," Mokuba answered. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. We're leaving now. But we need this place blown sky-high."

"Is this really how we deal with everything, big bro?"

"Just do it, Mokuba!"

"Okay, okay!" There was pause before the younger Kaiba spoke again. "I hacked the security mainframe and managed to throw in a self-destruct sequence. There's just one problem." Another pause. "I can't get it to completely go through. You'll have to find the mainframe and set it off manually. I'm sending the schematics of the castle to your phone now."

Seto took out his phone, staring at for a moment. There was a long pause before he sighed and looked at Bakura. "Grab him," he commanded, indicating Tristan.

Bakura frowned. "You could be nicer about it, Priest." He answered, but took Tristan from him regardless.

"Where are ya goin'?" Joey asked.

"To find the mainframe," Seto replied flatly.

"I'll come with ya," Joey said, pushing back an anxious Serenity.

Seto turned to her, his face impassive. "No."

"Look, Seto, I ain't good with technology," Joey insisted. "But ya gonna someone ta keep a look out in case there are more guards."

"I can handle it, Wheeler," Seto replied, his eyes narrowing. "Now get out. I have to do this now."

Joey glared. She didn't like Seto's attitude. Was it because she took off? Because she had been captured? "Moneybags, I ain't lettin' ya go by yerself."

"Wheeler, you don't _let_ me do anything," Seto told the blonde.

"What da hell is yer problem?" Joey yelled.

"Drop it, Wheeler." Seto said with a glared of his own.

This time Joey stomped up to Seto, grabbing him by the collar. "Is this some ego-trip for ya?! Ya tryin' ta be the big tough guy ya always are and save us poor lowlifes?"

Seto grabbed Joey's hands from himself. "Stop it, Joey."

"Oh, now I'm Joey again? For a minute there, I thought ya were gonna go back ta callin' me Mutt!"

"Are you really always this much of an oblivious fool?!"

"Are ya always this much of an asshole? Oh, wait, I already know da answer!"

Seto finally snapped. "If I do this it will give me thirty seconds to get out. The security mainframe is in the basement. It will take me forty-five seconds to get from here to there!"

Joey stared at Seto for a moment, her brain trying to grasp the brunet meaning. "What are ya sayin'?"

Seto was impatient. This needed to be done now. But his pup needed to understand. "Figure it out, Pup." He pulled away from Joey, stalking away. She watched him go a few steps, before the gears in her head finally clicked.

"No," Joey called after Seto, running back to him. "No, ya can't do that, Seto!"

"Maybe there's another way," Yugi suggested.

Seto glance at Yugi for a moment before locking eyes with Joey. "You know there isn't."

"Seto!" Joey protested.

"Get her out of here!" Seto shouted over his shoulder making his way out of the room.

"Seto! Stop! Don't do this!" Joey shouted, struggling against Ryou and Yugi. "Seto please come back!"

"Joey come on!" Yugi told his friend reluctantly.

Tears were burning Joey's eyes as the other two hikaris pulled her back. She screamed out for Seto over and over, being drug from the castle every step of the way.

000000000000000000000000000

Seto found the mainframe momentarily, the glow of the screens the only light in the entire basement. He checked his phone again before typing in a few buttons into the computer. He glanced at his phone again. There were only two other people who had phones on the outside, one would try to come for him, and he couldn't risk that. He typed a text message to the third person, someone who was with his younger brother, but wouldn't do anything to stop him.

_Mokuba_, he thought, _I hope you forgive me._

Seto had never been one to think impossible things. The logic was all there. He'd done the math in his head. Sure, he would try to make it out - rolling over and accepting death definitely went against his nature - but he wasn't delusional. He knew what the odds were.

"**_T minus thirty seconds to detonation_**," rang the computers robotic voice.

Seto reread the text message and hit send.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Seto?" Mokuba said, putting his hand to his headset. "Seto?!" He still heard no response.

Tea bit her lip as she stood behind Mokuba's chair. A hand reach over and squeezed hers. It was Marik. Their eyes locked, and Tea could see the same worries etched on his face.

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the bink device. She didn't know the number, but it didn't take much to know who the message was from.

**[Tell Mokuba and the Pup I love them, even if I never showed it. Tell them I'm sorry  
****SK****]**

Tea put a hand over her mouth, looking up at Mokuba. The poor boy looked so frightened. Tea's heart broke as he called to his brother over and over.

"Seto?! Seto?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000

"**_T minus ten seconds to detonation_**."

"I know you fucking Glados imitation!" Seto huffed as he ran as fast as he could down the corridor. He was making better time than he hoped. Maybe he would actually make it?

"**_Six_**"

He remembered this hallway. It led to the entry hall.

"**_Five_**"

Had it been this long before?

"**_Four_**"

He thought about Mokuba's laugh. His smile. How he looked at Seto with eternal adoration.

"**_Three_**"

He imagined finally beating Yami and Yugi in a duel

"**_Two_**"

He thought of Joey...

"**_One_**"

Seto braced himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The group looked on in anticipation, watching the blackness in the sky only increase in size, waiting for Seto to come running out of the castle. Yugi and Ryou were holding Joey. Duke and Bakura laid an unconscious Tristan on the ground, Duke continuing to hold him. Yami felt Jaden's grip tightened on him, a whimper escaping the scared child. A strange silence hung in the air. The calm before the storm.

The roar of the explosion made them all jump, fire, smoke and debris flying out. They took a few steps back, even though they were a good ways from the danger zone. Another blast went off seconds later, filling the sky with flames.

It took the other two hikaris and both darks to hold a hysterical Joey from rushing into the destruction.

"SETO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMG I'm a real jerk...**


	20. Chapter 19

**Goodness I like being dramatic.**

**Anyways on another note I'm trying to finish this story before the end of the month. I will be going on vacation (finally!) but I don't want to leave you hanging. However, I have two ideas in mind for future YuGiOh fics, plus a Harry Potter fic series that's been on the back burner for far too long.**

**You readers are amazing and I want to thank you once again for your support. I worked quite a bit on this story, and I was very worried about the response I would get, but I couldn't be happier. You guys rock!**

**Just to kinda explain something I do in this chapter, I kinda treat Yugi and Ryou as partial reincarnations of the Pharaoh and the Thief King (I guess they basically are seeing as the latter two's souls were sealed away) I love fanfiction. You can do pretty much whatever the hell you want.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Nineteen

The darkness in the sky began to shrink slowly, still looking ominous and frightening. Joey Wheeler wasn't paying attention. She was suddenly wishing the explosion that had just happen had taken her with it. She clutched at her chest, as painful, choking sobs escaped her. She fell to her knees, finally giving up the fight against her friends. She pounded the ground with her fist, screaming and crying incoherently. She cursed the gods. Every god. Any god anyone ever believed in.

The others looked on, unsure of what to do. Yugi held his best friend as best he could, tears pricking at his owns eyes. They made out the words 'cocky rich bastard' and 'me and Mokuba'. Serenity tried to sooth her sibling by caressing her hair. They all exchanged looks desperately, having no clue what to do.

Joey buried her face into the ground, dirt clumping all over her tear-stained cheeks. She pounded the ground again. This was supposed to be their second chance! This was supposed to be their happy ending! She coughed, swearing she would throw up.

"Joey," Serenity whispered. Joey only cried more. She didn't want anyone's sympathy, their comfort. She wanted Seto. Her Seto.

"Stop moping in the dirt, Pup," said a voice above Joey. Her eyes snapped open. "As much as I would love to give you a bath you're above this kind of behavior."

Joey swallowed. Was it a dream. A hallucination? Had she actually needed sedation? She didn't want to look up. She didn't want to have her heart ripped out and torn to shreds all over again. Slowly, very slowly, she force herself to do so.

Seto Kaiba stared down at her, hands in his pockets, the smallest of smiles on his face, wind dramatically blowing his trench coat about. Joey stared at him back, eyes wide.

"I never thought you'd be so quiet," Seto said, obviously amused by Joey's antics. "Maybe I won't have to send you to obedience school after all."

The next motion was quick and unexpected, knocking Yugi to the side, Serenity jumping back. No one had seen Joey move so fast when food wasn't involved. She threw herself at Seto, wrapping her arms around him, crashing her lips into his. Seto returned it without a second thought, literally sweeping her off her feet.

Unfortunately, an echoing evil cackle filled the air, interrupting Seto and Joey from their kiss. The blonde was sat back on the ground and the group turned to the flaming rubble, noticing the darkness in the sky increasing in size again. The malicious laughter continued, a man stepping from the smoke and flames. The blue-hair and dark eyes frightened Joey, until she noticed his clothing. Then her blood ran cold.

"Victarion," she whispered venomously.

The man cackled again. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't have a contingency plan?" he said mockingly. "My host was more fragile than I thought, it appears. Quite unfortunate." He turned to the black hole as it began to gape more, strange, strangled noises coming from it. Moans. Screams. Whispers. "Beautiful, isn't it? It wasn't my original plan, but sacrificing my host and some of his servants seems to have done the trick." He turned back to Joey, smirking. "You look so much like Juno it's positively eerie." He licked his lips. "I'm going to _thoroughly_ enjoy taking your power from you once and for all."

Seto made to lunge forward only to have Joey hold him back. "Seto, no!" she told him. Brown eyes locked with blue for a moment before Joey looked at Yugi and Ryou. They both nodded, standing straight and tall. She looked back at Seto. "This is our fight." She told the brunet firmly. _This is my fight_.

Seto hesitated. The last thing he wanted was to let Joey go, to let her face against this man for what was most likely a second time. Maybe even a third if he chose to count his nightmares of Juno and Set. He threw a vicious glare at the blue-haired man before reluctantly stepping back.

Joey looked back over at Ryou and Yugi as the three of them stepped forward, the others looking on in distaste and anticipation. The hikaris exchanged looks.

"Are you sure about this, Joey?" Ryou asked nervously.

Joey nodded. "He's powerful, but I ain't gonna let him hurt anyone else," She looked at Ryou and then Yugi. "And we're powerful too. We're strong." She looked right Yugi as she held out her hand. "Hikari strong."

Yugi beamed, putting his hand on top of Joey's. "Hikari strong!"

Ryou put his hand in as well. "Hikari strong." He said softly. They doubled up their hands, their Millenium Items beginning to glow, a gold circle surrounding them. Several of they're monsters appeared, including Red Eyes, Dark Magician and Change of Heart. The light only became brighter, a huge power releasing. Victarion cackled again, his own dark powers surging forth.

"You think your pathetic light can stop me?" he mocked.

Joey closed her eyes, hoping Red Eyes got the hint. The dragon did. She screamed in agony as she merged with her dragon, wings breaking out from her back, her eyes glowing a deadly shade of crimson. The light glowed more, making to over take the darkness surrounding the scene. The rest of the group gasped. The hikari's clothing had changed. Joey was still in a gown but this one left her back bare so the dragon wings could move freely. Yugi was in the attire of a Pharoah, with the crown and everything. Ryou's outfit was more plan, and open tunic and cut off pants. Every outfit was stark white.

"NO!" Victarion shouted. "This is my world! This is my second chance!"

Joey glared. "No. This is ours."

The light exploded then, blinding the onlookers and Victarion. The blue-haired man screamed in agony, the burning light consuming him and the dark hole to the Shadow Realm. The world was nothing but white for several minutes.

When the light let up, Victarion was gone, no where to be seen. The dark gate that had been steadily increasing in size was shirinking at a quick pace. The three hikari's were still the postion they had been in, hands on top of each other, their clothes back to what they had been before. Joey and Red Eyes were separated, the black dragon and the other monsters fading the gold circle on the ground.

Joey fell over first, gasping and panting. Ryou and Yugi manage to catch themselve bit better, reach over to check on their friend. Seto rushed over, followed by Bakura and Yami.

"Joey," Seto said, taking the blonde in his arm. When he didn't get an answer he panicked. "Joey, speak to me!"

"Pipe down, Seto, 'm not dead," she told him, her words slurring slightly. She made to get up but found she was more noodle than person at the moment. Seto didn't think twice, scooping Joey up bridal style as he stood up. "Put me down ya rich bastard," she ordered deliriously. Seto rolled his eyes but spared her a small smile.

"Apparently I haven't been giving the three of you near enough credit," Bakura said, clinging to Ryou tightly. "That was actually pretty badass."

Ryou and Yugi exchanged smiles as they stood up, a little exhausted but not nearly as much as Joey. Serenity rushed over to the blonde in Seto's arms.

"Are you okay, Joey?" she asked in a small voice.

"Never better, Ren," Joey replied, unconsciously nuzzling into Seto's chest. Her voice was becoming a little clearer. "Put me down, Moneybags, I ain't some princess."

Seto frowned. "You better be glad you're so weak right now or else I would just drop you," he told her, deciding to heed her wishes and set her down cautiously. Joey gained her footing, holding on to Seto for a moment. When she managed to stand on her own. She sighed contently and rounded on Seto.

"Don'cha eva', EVA' scare me like that again!" she yelled at him, which only made her dizzy and caused her to fall into the CEO's arm. He chuckled. Even Serenity couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly they heard the sound of swiping blades through the air and felt a gust of wind. The group looked up to see Seto's large helicopter, Roland holding on at the entrance. "Mr. Kaiba! Thank goodness we found you!"

Seto blinked for moment as the helicopter landed. "I guess Mokuba sent you."

Roland nodded. "Now come on. Let's get out of here."

"Tell the pilot we need to go to the hospital first," Seto told him as they began to pile in. "One of us is seriously injured and we have a child that needs to be looked over."

Roland looked at Tristan, who was being laid on on the long seats, his head in Duke's lap, then the little boy on Yami's back. "Very well, sir."

As they all took their seats, Seto pulled Joey into his lap, holding her possessively. Joey held on him just as much, closing her eyes as she took in his touch and scent.

"I want you to get looked over to, Pup." Seto said.

Joey shook her head. "I'm fine, Seto," she told him, sitting up straight and looking into his eyes. "The only thing he got to do was this before good ol' Red Eyes showed up." She showed him the cut on her palm before indicating the bruises and other injuries. "Da rest o' these are from mergin' with Red Eyes. As cool as it is dat I can do dat it's hurts like a bitch!"

Seto took the injured hand and held it in both of his. "So he didn't-,"

"Oh, trust me, he wanted to," Joey said with a disgusted snarl. "Said _dat_ was how he was gonna take my powa's."

Seto stared for a moment before sighing in defeat. He pressed his forehead to Joey's and said, "I've had enough of magic."

Joey laughed. "You and me both."

A small clearing of throat brought them to attention, finding Serenity sitting next to them. Her brow was raised and her arms were folded.

"Are you going to explain all this now," she asked, a tiny grin appearing on her face, "_Big Sister_?"

Seto couldn't help but laugh at the way Joey's eye twitched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay! I didn't kill Seto! But Tristan's still in trouble! Gah!**


	21. Chapter 20

**That ship I don't ship is mentioned again. Maybe it's not as implied as I thought. If you hate it just imagine they got into a giant fight later and never spoke to each other again. To each their own. **

**Seriously I don't ship Marik/Tea, and I'm more of a Thiefshipper than a Tendershipper, but the latter pairing made more sense with this story, and I'm just a sappy person that hates to leave people by themselves.**

**Oh and more allusions to sex. I actually do have sex scenes written for this story, but I'm too afraid of the guidelines to post them. I don't want my story taken down over something so trivial. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Chapter Twenty

"Duke, you have to eat something," Ryou said, holding a cookie to the woozy dice master. He took it and struggled to nibble.

"It really is a good thing you and Tristan are the same blood type," Tea said, wringing her hands. "i just hope it worked."

"It will," Joey reassured. "Tristan's one of the toughest people I know. Me an' him have suffered way worse than stab wounds."

Yami and Yugi entered the waiting room, looking nervous. Bakura was the first to speak. "How's the kid?"

"He's okay," Yugi replied. "He's extremely malnourished though, and he has bruises in several places." His big amethyst eyes were watery. "How could anyone hurt him. He's the sweetest little guy."

Joey rested her head on top of Serenity's, who sat between her and Seto along with Mokuba. The two pre-teens clung to them like a life-line. "Some people are just horrible," Joey said, her eyes distant for a moment. When she came back to Earth she asked, "What about his family?'

Yami and Yugi looked at each other before the taller of the two answered. "Apparently he was taken from a orphanage under the premise of being adopted." He clenched his fist. "He has no living family."

Everyone exchanged looks, all feeling sad and furious on behalf of the poor lonely boy that had been put through so much.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Mokuba asked.

Yami looked at Yugi, his expression more determined. "Yugi, what if he stayed with us?"

Yugi head snapped up, looking up at Yami in shock. "You...you would want that?"

Yami smiled. "I know you were talking about getting our own place, just somewhere close so we could still keep an eye on your grandfather." He took Yugi's hands in his. "If that is what you want, than I would like to have Jaden stay with us."

Yugi threw his arms around Yami's waist, burying his face in his look-alike's chest. Joey smiled at the sight, sparing a glance at Seto. Seto gave her a small smile, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

The doctor came in after that, looking at the group. "Are all of you here for Tristan Taylor?" After the entire group nodded, he made an exasperated whistling noise. "He's awake now but he's very weak. We have a limit of three visitors per patient," he eyed Seto, "and no, Mr. Kaiba, I do not take bribes."

Seto's eyes narrowed, not liking that his plan had been thwarted before he even got a chance to use it.

Tea looked at Duke. "Go on, then."

Duke, still woozy and out of it, wasn't sure he had heard her right. "Huh?"

Tea smiled. "I'll see him tomorrow," she said. "You, Joey and Yugi go ahead."

"Come on, Dice-boy, stop lolly-gaggin'," Joey told him, helping the raven-haired boy to his feet, before she, Duke and Yugi left the waiting room.

When they arrived in Tristan's room, the brunet raised a brow at Joey. "Dude, what happened to you?"

Joey had been able to change into a t-shirt and jeans on the helicopter, but she was still pretty disheveled and her bruises with visible, not to mention her bandaged hand. "Don't even go there," Joey told him. "You look like shit."

"It's just a flesh wound," Tristan replied, grinning stupidly. "Now, which one of you stubborn jerks gave up blood for me? Joey it better not have been you."

Joey smirked a bit. A smirk Seto would have been proud of. "Nope. Not me."

Tristan rose a brow, turning to Yugi. The small boy shook his head. "Don't look at me. I can't give blood. I don't weigh enough."

Then, Tristan's gaze fell on the third person in the room, who had made his way to sit at the edge of the bed. Tristan turned noticeably red, blinking. "Why?"

Duke rose a brow, a smile creeping across his face. "Let's just say," he said, leaning over close to the brunet, "that Kaiba isn't the only one who has a thing for former thugs."

Tristan's eyes widened before he closed the distance between them. The kiss was chaste and clumsy, but it was all the two of them needed...for now.

"Ahem." The two boys looked up at Joey, who had her hands on her hips, looking particularly smug. "Guess I don't have ta worry about da two of ya goin' afta' my sista', huh?" Tristan threw a glare at her. "Just don't get outta hand. Can't have ya both outta commission."

"Joey," Duke growled as both boys turned red. Joey just laughed, turning to Yugi, who was beaming.

"Come on, Yug'," she said. "Let's leave da love birds alone."

"Just wait 'til I get out of this bed, Joey!" Tristan yelled. Joey took pride in the fact that she had had finally gotten her friend to treat her normally again.

000000000000000000000000000000

Yugi and Yami stayed at the hospital, as the doctors wanted to keep Jaden over night. Duke stayed as well, never leaving Tristan's side. Bakura couldn't get Ryou home fast enough, and the same could be said for Seto, Joey and their siblings.

Tea sighed as she began to leave the hospital. She was happy for all of them. She really was, but as complete as everyone else felt the world was, Tea felt like something was missing. Like someone had skipped her over.

_Always the bridesmaid never the bride, huh? _she thought, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. _I guess that's okay. If things work out I'll be going to New York next year, so no need to mope over something so trivial._

"Hey!" Tea heard someone call behind her. She turned around, seeing Marik running her way. The Egyptian stopped to catch his breath before speaking again. "You're not going home alone, are you?" He rubbed the back of his head, looking nervous. "I don't think any of us should be alone right now."

Tea spared a smile, finding Marik's awkwardness a bit cute. "Actually I was gonna go to the arcade before it closes. DDR helps take my mind off things. I could definitely use a dose of normal."

Marik grinned. "Mind if I join you? Something normal sounds wonderful, honestly." He folded his arms, his grin becoming a smirk. "Plus I want a rematch. I've been practicing."

Tea laughed. "Alright. Let's see what you got, Pretty-boy."

Marik rose a brow as they began to walk, heading in the arcade's direction. "Pretty-boy?"

Tea blushed. "Uh... never mind," she grabbed Marik's hand taking off in a run. "Let's get going."

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Ren," Joey whispered, careful not to startle the girl snoozing on her shoulder. Serenity stirred, blinking a few times. Joey smiled. "We're home."

As they exited the car, followed by Seto and Mokuba, Serenity seemed to wake up at the size of 'home'. "You live here?!"

Joey put an arm around her shoulder. "We both do now."

they made their was inside, settling the sleepy preteens into bed. Serenity was given the room Joey had stayed in previously, seeing as Joey hadn't been sleeping there anyway.

"Serenity," Joey asked, stroking her little sister's hair, "Are you okay. Ya know, with me...being like this?"

Serenity stared for a moment, sitting up in her bed and clinging to the Red Eyes plushie Joey had bought her at the hospital. She gave her older sibling a smile. "Joey, I love you. Boy, girl, brother, sister, up-side-down, inside-out, I love you. I know you'll always be there for me. You'll always protect me. Always be tough and stubborn and loud. You were my brother and now your my sister. That's the only thing that's changed here."

Joey beamed, pulling the younger girl into a tight hug. "Thanks, sis. I love ya, too."

Later that night, Joey laid awake, something else weighing on her mind. She curled up to Seto and bit her lip. "Seto, can I ask ya somethin'?"

Seto turned over a bit, looking at the blonde directly. "Of course, Pup."

Joey took in a breath. "Would we...would we still be like this if I had stayed a boy?"

Seto raised a brow. "What kind of silly question is that? Of course we would."

"What if I turned back inta a guy right now?" Joey continued.

Seto looked at the girl beside him, seeing how unsure she appeared. He pulled her close, knowing full well if the girl had stayed a boy, or suddenly changed into a boy right now, it would change absolutely nothing.

"I would love you all the same," Seto whispered.

Joey's eyes, which had been half-lidded with exhaustion, became awake. She stared at Seto, mouth agape, looking into blue eyes for any sign that she hadn't heard him correctly. The smile on Seto's face let her know she had heard him perfectly fine.

Seto loved her.

Seto loved _Joey_.

Joey threw her arms around the brunet and kissed him frantically, using his partially shocked state to take advantage and roll on top of him. She had been through so much and waited so long. When her hands began unbuttoning Seto's pajama top, he broke the kiss. "Pup-,"

Joey was not taking no for an answer. She pressed her forehead to his, continuing to unbutton his shirt, only more slowly. "Show me," she whispered. Blazing amber eyes locked with blue. "Show me you love me."

Seto hesitated. He knew Joey had been through a lot that day, not to mention she still had bruises and cuts. "I don't want to hurt you," he told her.

"You won't," she replied, her eyes never leaving his. "Make me yours. Make me _only_ yours."

Seto didn't protest further, instead entangling a hand in Joey's hair and kissing her, holding back nothing. His other hand grasped her hip as he gentle rolled them over so that he was on top of her. He smirked as he broke the kiss. "Well, I _did_ never punish for being so sneaky before."

Joey flashed a smirk of her own before saying playfully, "Oh, no, Masta', please have mercy." Seto gave a growl before kissing again fiercely, his hands reaching up and pulling her pajama top over her head. Joey removed Seto's shirt as well, pulling away from their kiss to whisper, "I love ya, Seto."

That made Seto only more aroused. "I love you, Joey."

As the two disentangled themselves _much_ later, both panting, sweaty and _very_ satisfied, Joey snuggled into Seto arms, not remembering feeling safer. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about everything that had happened in the past few weeks, the fights, the outings with her friends, her and Seto. A small smile graced her features. This had been the first time in a long time she hadn't felt negatively about being a girl.

However, like hell she was going to let anyone call her Josephine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And I just died of fluff over dose**

**So there's one more chapter. An epilogue! Gah! So Excited!**


	22. Epilogue

**OMG! Last chapter! Gah! Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, all of it! I'm still overwhelmed and so humbled by the response to this story and I really did enjoy writing it. Seriously. Thank you so much!**

**Oh we get a little cameo extravaganza here. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YuGiOh. I'm not making any money. Nuff said**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HIKARI STRONG

Epilogue

Six Months Later...

"Hey Weevil!" yelled Rex Raptor as he jogged across the crowded convention center. Kaiba Corp. was holding a huge gaming convention to preview several new products and such, and there were duelist and gamers from all over. Rex was surprised he actually found the short bug master, though his hair did kinda make him stand out.

"What the hell do you want?" Weevil asked rudely. Rex rolled his eyes. The two of them still didn't quite see eye to eye, but they were hardly enemies.

"Did you hear about Joey Wheeler?" Rex asked, not having the patience to beat around the bush.

Weevil scoffed. "Pfft. You mean that_ he_ was actually a _she_ the whole time? Yeah, what about it?"

Rex sighed. "You don't believe it, do you?"

"Come on! Wheeler was clearly a guy! No girl is that good at being a guy!"

"You guys talking about Joey Wheeler?" interrupted Mako Tsunami, coming up to them. "Crazy story, huh?"

"I'm telling you it's not true," Weevil insisted. "Wheeler's a guy."

"Was a guy," corrected Esper Roba as he was passing the group when he heard th conversation. "I just saw her at the front door. Does Yugi Moto have a twin or something?"

Rex shrugged. "How would we know?" He said bluntly. "So you saw Wheeler?"

Esper nodded. "Sure did. And _he_ is definitely a _she_."

"I_ told_ you, Bug-boy," Rex said to Weevil. The blue-haired boy glared.

"Yeah right," Weevil said, folding his arms. "I did not get beat by some lame girl."

"You better watch it, Weevil," came Mai Valentine's voice. "There are plenty of girls here who are more than capable of kicking your ass."

"Like?"

"Like me!" shouted Rebecca Hawkins as she stepped forward.

"And that 'lame girl' your talking about happened to be the third best duelist in the world," Mai reminded the boy. "Not to mention my friend."

"Come on!" Weevil yelled in frustration. "There is no way Wheeler's a girl. He's way too guy-like."

Mai flipped her hair. "Maybe she's just good." A sly smile appeared on her face.

"But why would..._she_ do it?" Mako asked thoughtfully. "You know, pose as a boy?"

"Maybe if was to be taken more seriously as a duelist," Rebecca stated. "It's still common that female duelists aren't respected as they should be."

"This is complete crap!" Weevil snapped. "No way is Joey Freaking Wheeler-,"

"Thought I felt my ears burnin'," said a voice behind Weevil. The entire group looked up, everyone but Mai looking like they had seen a ghost.

Joey Wheeler stood before them, hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised, her group of friends standing behind her. She was dressed in tight, form-fitting jeans, blue converse and a t-shirt reminiscent of the one she wore in Battle City, only it clung to the curves of her slender feminine form, along with a blue crop jacket. Feathery, edgy blonde locks fell to her shoulders and amber eyes were line with black liner.

It was safe to say that Joey Wheeler was very much a girl.

An_ attractive_ girl at that.

"Hello boys," Joey said casually as if there was nothing wrong with the current situation. "And Rebecca and Mai."

"Hello to you, too, hun," Mai said, feeling a little impressed by Joey's demeanor.

"Wow," Rebecca gasped. "You look awesome, Joey!"

"Thanks, Beck," Joey replied. She turned her attention to the four boys. Four of her former opponents. She smirked. "If you guys keep yer mouths open any longa' yer gonna catch a fly."

"I think they're gone, Joey," Duke said.

"Well can you blame them?" Tea asked. "I'd be shocked, too."

"Maybe we should just leave them," Yami suggested.

Joey's cell phone vibrated and she pulled it from her pocket, prodding it with her thumb a few time before rolling her eyes and putting it back. "As fun as it is ta stare at yer blank expression all day, I gotta be somewhere." She turned to her friends. "See ya guys lata'. Squirt says da boyfriend's about ta blow a fuse."

"Boyfriend?!" The previously stunned group of boys chorused. Now they looked like they were about to have aneurysm. Yugi let our a laugh along with Tea while Yami joined in with a soft chuckle. Mai exchanged knowing glances with the rest of the group, noticing how Tristan and Duke were not-so-subtly holding hands.

"Wheeler!"

The whole group turned, seeing a grumpy looking Seto Kaiba striding toward them, wearing his white business suit. His bouncy, raven-haired brother ran toward Joey's younger sister. The blonde sighed in frustration.

"Wheeler! I told you to be here at noon!"

Joey's hand flew to her hips. "And I told you, Moneybags, that we were stuck in traffic and we would get here when we get here!"

Seto's eyes narrowed. "You do realize how busy I am today, don't you? I don't have the time or the patience to wait for you to finally show up!"

Joey rolled her eyes. "I told ya, there was traffic!"

Mako, Rex, Weevil and Esper seemed relieved. This, at least, was normal.

"And _I_ told _you_ to take the damn chopper to avoid traffic!" Seto retorted, getting into Joey's face. He then noticed that they had an audience that consisted of four boys who didn't seem able to take their eyes off of something. "What the hell are they staring at?"

Joey smirked. "Me."

Seto's eyes jumped back to the blonde, darting between her and the boys. He gave them a glare so terrifying that Rex and Weevil involuntarily squeaked. Mako's eyes shifted. Esper audibly gulped.

With a primal growl, Seto wrapped an arm around Joey's waist and kissed her ferociously, a hand grasping blonde hair. The kiss went on for a good minute before Seto released her, glaring at the four boys lethally. They were now showing eye twitches and tremblings. Weevil fainted, and Mai couldn't help but smirk.

"Possessive bastard," Joey said, pushing Seto away.

Seto rolled his eyes. "If you want to go to that curry place we have to go now," Seto said, taking Joey's hand. "I have meeting at three."

Joey rose a brow. "Why did I need to be here at noon? That's more than enough time ta eat."

Seto smirked. "Because I wanted to squeeze in some_ other_ activities," he said close to Joey's ear. "Now I have to skip foreplay."

"Didn't need to hear that," Tristan said.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now," Esper announced, walking off to find his brothers.

"Psh. So immature," Rebecca scoffed as he left. Everyone stared at her. "What? I'm young, not naive."

Joey rolled her eyes before swatting Seto on the arm with her free hand. "Perv."

Seto sighed. "Come on, Pup." He began dragging the blonde away from the group.

"Call us if ya need anythin'!" Joey yelled to Serenity and Mokuba.

Mako and Rex continued to stare, no one bothering to help out the passed out Weevil. Finally Rex sobered, shaking his head and running after the couple. "Wheeler!"

Joey stopped, to Seto's obvious displeasure. He continued to glare at the short boy as he said, "What do you want, shrimp?"

"Pipe down, Seto," Joey told her overly jealous boyfriend.

Rex ignored them, pointing accusing finger at Joey. "How the hell did you pass for a boy for so long?!"

Joey blinked for a bit. She looked at her friends, exchanging knowing smiles with them, before answering.

"A lady never reveals her secrets."

Joey and Seto walked off after that, leaving Mako and Rex confused, Weevil still passed out and the others trying hard not to laugh at the entire ordeal. Once the couple was out of the building and safe in the limo, Seto pulled Joey into his lap and held her close. "So...have you told them yet?"

Joey smiled. "Tea knows. She noticed a month back how nauseous I was getting and I've learned I'm not very good at lying to her. I guess I'm worried how the rest of 'em will take it."

Seto sighed. "Yugi and Yami adopted Jaden as soon as they could after rescuing him. I don't see how this is any different."

"True," the blonde said thoughtfully. She lifted her shirt and smiled at her belly, putting a hand on it. "I guess I won't be able ta keep it from da other's for too long, anyway."

Seto placed his hand over Joey's, smiling softly. He lent down and placed a little kiss on her stomach. "Do you think it's too soon to come up with names?" he asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Seto we don't even know what we're havin'," the blonde replied, amused by his excitement.

Seto shrugged. "Well then when we find out we'll be one step ahead."

Joey rolled her eyes. "You and bein' prepared."

"It is why you love me," Seto told her.

"Yeah, yeah," Joey said playfully. She looked down at her belly again, beaming. "I like Alexis." she said. It was kind of like Alexandra, only not as much of a mouthful.

Seto, whose eyes were closed as leaned his head against Joey, said, "Of course you do. It's a silly Roman name." He paused for a moment, looking at Joey with confusion, while Joey fixed him with a look of shock. "I have no idea where that came from." He said dismissively.

Joey stared at him a bit longer before speaking again. "What did you have in mind?"

Seto closed his eyes again. "Atticus."

Joey rose a brow. "Really?"

"It...was my biological father's name," Seto explained. Joey was quiet for a moment before smiling.

"I like Atticus," she told her husband. "It's almost like Atem. Only fancia' soundin'."

Seto frowned. "Are you trying to make me not like it?"

Joey rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Yami's not that bad."

"He'd be better if he'd lose at Duel Monsters."

"Well, think about this," Joey said reassuringly. "One day Alexis or Atticus will face off against Jaden at your Duel Academy. And wit' _my_ luck and _your_ brains they'll be unstoppable. Poor Jaden won't stand a chance."

_That_ made Seto smile. "You have a point there," he said, facing Joey. Joey found herself smiling stupidly before kissing his lips and touching her forehead to his. Yugi had been right. They got their second chance. They got their happy ending.

"I'm so happy, Seto," she told him, her voice quiet. Seto kissed her again, the kiss sweet at first before it slowly became passionate and intense. Joey barely heard the sound of the privacy window being raised, or felt her body being laid gently on the floor of the limo.

"It really doesn't take much for ya, does it?" Joey managed to say between kisses. Seto smirked.

"Well we have a bit of time before we get to the restaurant," Seto replied, kissing along her neck. "Besides, the fact that you're carrying my child only makes it harder for me to control myself." He kissed her lips again, his hands pulling off her crop-jacket and shirt. He pulled away for a moment, looking his blue eyes with Joey's amber. "Marry me."

Joey stared. "Really, Seto? That's how you ask a girl ta marry ya?"

"Well I was planning on asking you at the restaurant," Seto explained, "but talking about our child seems to have gotten to me. If you want I can try again when we get there."

Joey sighed. For a genius, Seto really was stupid sometimes. For some reason she found it adorable. She sat up a bit to kiss the brunet again. She smiled and cupped Seto's face in her hands. "Of course I'll marry ya," she said softly. "Even if ya are a moron - Mmph!" Joey didn't get to finish her sentence as Seto kissed her fiercely, his hand roaming to her jeans to unbutton and unzip them. Joey, feeling like she was falling behind, nearly tore Seto's jacket and tie off. Once they had to break for air, Joey said, "Ya know ya can't call me Wheeler anymore once we're married. Even if ya mad," her voice became seductive, "Mr. Kaiba."

Seto made a growling noise as the two became more fervent in getting the other naked. "I'll call you whatever I want," he said with a smirk. "Mrs. Kaiba."

THE END!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BABIES! Gah! See I'm not creative at all. I think every Puppyshipper saw Atticus and Alexis Rhodes and thought "HA! We were right all along!" **

**Anyways, peeps, thank you sooo much for the support on this story. You all have been amazing. Tell your friends. Tell your enemies. Tell your frenemies you have sexual tension with. I might be MIA for a bit working on the next few stories, but hopefully not too long. Once again, thank you sooo much!**

**Until Next time,**

**Parthy**


End file.
